Different Side of the Coin
by satan-is-knocking
Summary: Clint Larabee has a good life with his wife Mary and their boys: Josiah, Chris, Buck, Vin and JD. Clint also had a secret affair and Ezra was born - unknown to Clint until fifteen years later when Maude leaves him in Clint's care but Ezra has a job to do and that is to find a special map of hidden stage coach gold that was supposedly buried during the cowboy era.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I read this story many months or a year ago that the author had a good idea but never finished the story. I'm using that person's idea of Mr Larabee( an officers) has a good life but had an affair years back that resulted with Ezra being born. That's the idea I'm using. The story doesn't belong to the person. I do have 'I-am-so-happy' permission to use the idea and since the story is not a copy and paste from 'I-am-so-happy' own story it is not plagiarism as someone kindly pointed out. Sorry - didn't beta it.

* * *

><p>The car in front made a sharp right turn, leading its followers onto a one way back alley. The buildings in the town are century old and by proof of it, the alleys were slim and passable for horseback riders of their time but not so for the automobiles. The side mirror of the police cruiser scrapped against the stone buildings, causing sparks to shatter against the window in a little display of its own fireworks. The car ahead bounced left and then right against the building, causing more damage to the vehicle but not enough to immobilize it.<p>

The speeding car followed the alley maze when finally open space of backdoors and business dumpsters were shielded from the vision of citizens. Yet with even the open space, the speeding car found nowhere to go due to the blockage of two other officers and their cars placed at the exit.

Clint Larabee kicked his vehicle's door open as soon as he stopped and using the door as a shield called out to the driver, informing him that there was no place to run and surrounding with hands up was in fact the best option. The deputies were also out and using their car as a shield and guns ready.

Slowly the speeding driver opened the door and slid out with his hands in the air. "Just having some fun, Sheriff." The young man gave the officers a lazy grin.

On recognizing the face, the officers relaxed their stance and placed their guns in the holsters. Theo raised his hand, in a volunteering way and saying, "I got him" as he trolled over to the man with his hands up in the air, still grinning like the fool he usually was when under alcohol. "Steve, you know this isn't going to go well for you, don't you boy? You'll be back in jail and you got that pretty gal who might not wait around for you."

"Aw, she will…" Steve turned to allow the cuffs to link his wrist together. "She says she loves me."

"Who's car did you take?" Clint asked while rubbing the back of his neck and wincing at the damages Steve had done to the vehicle.

"Dunno." Steve gave a shrug that caused him to stumble and lean onto Theo for support. "Found it. It was just sitting there with keys in the ignition. Still running and all… That's almost like an invitation."

"Not even close, boy." Theo waved the air in front of him, indicating that Steve's breath was almost of pure grain itself.

"Looks like Jeff's new one. He was showing it off at the pump just a few days ago. He probably went into the bar to pick up the deposits for the night," Jenson, another deputy, patted the top of the cruiser. "He's going to cry when I break it to him."

Night duty. Each deputy took a turn, being a small town the crime rate was very little and involved less damage then what most towns have. Still, the job was dangerous even if you did or didn't know what people are capable of doing. Back at the office, Clint sighed happily to see that dawn was approaching. He hung the cruiser keys in a spot for others officers to use and he nodded to Becky, who minded the office during the night hours. He went to the coffee stand, pouring himself a large mug for the road when he spotted a kid about fourteen or fifteen sitting at one of the deputy's desk, watching the flat screen tv set up in the corner. A can of coke sat on the desk and the boy was eating peanuts from the vending machine. Though the boy didn't seem to be doing anything wrong, a small chill went down Clint's back. The boy looked far too comfortable in the station for Clint's liking. The boy had a familiar look about him as well, perhaps a run-a-way wanting to go back home.

Clint turned a questioned look at Becky, who beckoned him over to her desk. When he approached, she stood up leaning close to him. "The boy and his mother showed up about twenty minutes ago. Maude Standish. She insisted on seeing you in private. Said she's an old friend of yours and that she had complicated matters to discuss. She seemed harmless enough so I put her in your office. The boy wanted some television."

Clint patted Becky's shoulder, reinsuring her that she did the right thing. The name seemed like a lost memory, one that he knew he should remember. With one last look over at the boy, Clint opened his office's door and entered. A blonde haired lady quickly stood up from a small chair placed in front of Clint's desk. She was dressed very expensively and she held an air of grace that clicked in Clint's memory.

He knew her well, very well. "Maude Standish! You look just as lovely as you ever did." He greeted her with a warm smile and a small embrace. Maude's sweet honey perfume circling her like a magnet. "Though when I knew you, you were Ms. Fredrick."

"That was years ago," Maude pulled herself away, her charming smile placed upon her face. "Well you aren't looking too bad yourself, Clint. You seem to be doing well too. Real well in fact being a sheriff. "

"I am." Clint sat behind his desk as Maude made herself comfortable once again. "Is that your boy outside?"

"That's right, Ezra." Maude's smile faulted slightly, causing her to seem in distress. "He's the reason I came to see you, Clint."

"Oh." Clint wasn't quite sure what to say. Warning bells of trouble kept flashing in his mind. "Well, I am curious on how you think I can be of assistants. Four Corners must be out of your way, Maude."

"It is. It is but I have no choice," Maude picked up the purse at her feet, rummaging through until she found a silk handkerchief with an 'M' embroider on the corner. Clint watched as she dapped at her eyes, struggling to keep herself under control. "I'm getting remarried next week."

"Congratulations," Clint clasped his hands on the desk. A dreaded feeling started to edge into his mind, he knew something she was going to say was going to shatter him.

"Thank you. I've tried so hard to manage being a wife and a mother but it seems that I can never find the right man that will accept Ezra as his son or a man that Ezra will accept as a father. I'm so very lonely and I'm getting older," Maude went on.

Clint licked his bottom lip, not sure where any of this is leading to his help.

"So I have come to terms that I must think of myself for once," Maude started to tear up once more.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Maude." Clint scratched the side of his head, never one to know what to do with a tearful woman.

"Y-you don't realize how hard this is for me," Maude sobbed. "I have come to realize that Erza is in need of his father. I cannot control him any longer. He is constantly into trouble and I don't know what to do…this is the only thing I can do." Maude now was tearfully crying into her silk cloth.

"Hey. Hey," Clint walked over to her, kneeling down on the floor beside her. He touched her arm lightly. "Kids these days are hard to raise. I'm sure you are doing a great job at raising him."

"I want you to raise him, Clint." Maude pulled her handkerchief away from her face. "I want you to finish raising him."

"Me? No. I can't." Clint about laughed at the absurdity of the situation. "I have my own kids to raise. What about the father you were…"

"He's yours, Clint." Maude told him, looking up with exhausted eyes. "Ezra is your son."

Clint now backed away from Maude. He shook his head as he went to the desk, picking up a pencil only to let it fall back down on the desk. "No he isn't. He isn't Maude. I'm not sure why you would say such a thing, I'm sure there are reasons but…"

"He is! Don't you think a women knows who her child's father is!" Maude stood up now, though she wasn't at all a tall person, she made ever inch measureable. "I kept my mouth shut about him because I knew you were married. I knew you already had sons of your own. I didn't want to ruin your life, Clint. But now I need help. I need your help because you are his father!"

"Just a minute ago you said you were going to get married! What's wrong with this bloke…" Clint started.

"Because he doesn't want kids. Ezra isn't his child. And he is involved with politics. Ezra track record would only harm him." Maude answered loudly. A moment of silence passed between the two as Maude allowed the news to really sink into Clint's mind. She took a shaky breath before continuing. "You can do the DNA testing, if that is what you need to do but I'm leaving Four Corners this morning, Clint. I only came to drop him off and…"

"Like a stray pet? Just like that?" Clint growled.

"As I said, this isn't easy for me but I do believe it is in his best interest, "Maude stood up, straighten her skirt and wiping away any traces of distress. "Ezra has already been informed about who you are and his situation, naturally." Maude dug into her purse once more and produced a small calling card. "This is how you can reach me if an emergency and also when you have your matching DNA testing done and finding that I am telling you the truth about his parenting, you can call to apologise." Maude put her shoulders back and walked out the door. She caught Ezra's eyes, giving him a quick wink. She disregarded Becky's curious stare as she breezed over to her son, her heels clicking against the flooring of the office.

She bent down, giving Ezra a hug and whispered in his ear, "Everything is going to be fine. Remember to contact me as soon as you find the painting. The sooner we find the map, the sooner we will be reunited." She kissed him on the cheek and made a tearful retreat, as it was breaking her heart to leave her only child in the hands of a stranger.

Ezra gave Clint an uncertain look of that of lost and confusion. It was a ploy. A way to easily gain entrance to the Larabee estate to find a painting that supposedly had a map of great wealth behind the canvas. However, every good ruse has some truth embedded into the details. The truth was – Clint Larabee was in fact Ezra's real father. There was a unaccustomed feeling of hope that came with that.

Ezra had always thought that Edward Standish was his true father. Edward Standish passed away a few months after Ezra was born, of natural causes of a man so late in life, and because of that death, he was the only person that would never disappoint him. Ezra would fantasied about the man, thinking if he was still alive the things they would do together and this life Ezra was living in would be different and not so much a struggle. As it turned out, Edward failed. He wasn't the man Ezra thought he was in the end and his dreams would only have been dreams.

Clint watched Maude walk out the door of the small police station. He then glanced at Becky who bruised herself to look busy before turning his stare at the source of his problems. The boy returned Clint's stare, with the same cool green eyes. It was thought that only Chris, his second oldest had inherited Clint's minty stare but now another seem to have an ownership as well.

"Well….you coming or what?" Clint asked roughly to the boy who seemed to lazily stand up, almost mockingly Client thought, taking his time to gather up his soda and wrappers. Clint lead him out of the building, that suited many generations as the Police Station, and into the corner parking lot to a red pickup truck. "Do you have anything…a suitcase or something?" Clint asked the boy, glancing around hopefully for Maude and her regrets of leaving her son behind.

"I already placed them in the back of your truck," Ezra brought Clint's attention back to him. Clint glanced in the bed of the pickup spotting a black canvas bag or two. He glanced up at Ezra, a question already forming in his mouth. "Small town like this….can't be too many Client and Mary's personalized plates on front of the sheriff's office, can there?" Ezra said smartly, earning another glare from Clint.

"Just get in," Clint growled, climbing up into the truck. Ezra slid in easy enough and waited. "Well buckle up," Clint nodded to the passenger's safety straps.

Ezra rolled his green eyes as he clasped the safety straps together. He gave Clint a cocky side smile, his left dimple visible. "So, how are you going to introduce me? Am I to be your long lost nephew? Third cousin, perhaps?" Clint's mind flashed briefly to his own father, who when smiled featured a set of dimples.

"Wha-" Clint caught himself. The temptation was there. It would be so easy to follow that story then the truth. The gut feeling was, Ezra was his son. The soft little strains of hair that threaten to curl on Ezra's head, how Clint had hated that about his own hair when he was Ezra's age. It was something that Client had gotten from his mother and Vin seemed to shared it. Ezra's hair appeared darker in the station; though Clint had to admit the lighting was horrible there. In the natural light, soft glow of warm red glinted through the brownness of Ezra's hair. Clint's mother, before turning grey, her hair was a soft chestnut colour so very much like Ezra's.

"Do you think your mother is telling the truth about me and you?" Clint drifted the truck into the light traffic.

"Mother only tells the truth when there is something to gain by it," Ezra remarked, half amused. Deceptions were always more believable when truth was a partial ingredient. Tell the truth if it aides and lie when it's necessary.

"What would she have to gain?" Clint turned into a less traffic road.

"Freedom." Ezra turned to the window, watching the signs of a small town grow into more secluded areas. He frowned at this slightly, "You don't live within town?"

"Nope. I did once but I've earned a quite a lot of acres of land. I live on a ranch now," Clint watched Ezra curiously. "You ever rode a horse before?"

A ranch, Ezra mentally cursed. He loved buildings and streets and people that are easily taken. Trees and dirt…how dreadfully boring.

"Ezra?" Clint took his eyes off the road to glance over at the young teen. "Horses? You ever been around them?"

"No, sir." Ezra answered falsely. He had. He was in fact a fair rider but admitting it had in the past earned him stable duty which he wasn't found of at all.

"You'll get a chance to learn," Clint went on about the ranch and the horses while Ezra watched civilization disappear from his vision at forty-five miles per hour. "Though I don't know how much time you'll have. I'm sure your mother will be turning around before night fall."

"It wouldn't do either of us any good to think that, Mr. Larabee." Ezra gave Clint a very grown up look that almost made Clint flinched. "You'll be a fool to think that this is the first time Mother had left without me. I don't know what she told you…other than the parental part of your affair, but Mother always has her best interest first."

"I bet you'll find yourself wrong on this, Ezra." Clint said certainly. Those were real tears Maude cried over.

"What would you like to wager?" Ezra asked quickly.

Clint gave Ezra an uncertain glance, trying to keep his eyes on the road but his attention on the boy. "I didn't mean an actual bet, kid."

"Well that's a disappointment," Ezra sighed unhappily.

The ranch rolled on forever and Ezra could feel himself start to hyperventilate. All this open space and nowhere to go. It was worse than juvie and those private schools he had been force to attend. This was…invisible cage.

The boy that stayed home, because he was supposedly feeling poorly, was explaining about all the great stuff they could do together though none of it really sounded very much fun to Ezra.

"And Miss Bessie, she's a big white chicken. She's friendly enough until you try to steal her eggs. Do you like eggs?" Jonathan, who likes to be called JD, asked Ezra for the third time. They were eying the chickens that scratched around a fenced in area. JD had a lot of pride, after all he saw Miss Bessie when she was just an egg. Ezra wasn't all the excited.

"No. Why do you keep asking me that?" Ezra frowned at the dark haired boy who led him to the chicken coop again. Apparently JD was only allowed to go as far as the chicken coop on his own and back to the porch, as of being six had its limitations on traveling in this household. Thus, the only thing he could show Ezra was the chickens.

"Because you talk funny," JD giggled and he covered his mouth as it was a secret. "Oh, I know! Do you want to see Bentley!"

"I don't know, " Ezra asked caution, "Who is Bentley?"

"Our turtle!" JD rushed over to a fence that housed a turtle. There were passage grooves in the fence yard for it to move about and a small pound. "Daddy says we have to let it go soon. It had had a hurt leg, is the reason we have it now. We found it when we went camping. We got a lake where we can fish and swim and stuff. It's really cool."

"Camping, huh?" Ezra knelt down so he was eye level with JD. "Bet your Dad tells you a lot of camping stories, huh?"

"He sure does! Maybe the next time we go camping you can come too!" JD dark brown eyes grew large with the idea and how much fun that would be with an extra person. "I can teach you how to fish and how to pitch a tent and collect wood for a fire but we can't start one." JD said the last part very sternly. "You have to stand back and watch."

"Camping…it's the stories I'm more interested in. Has your father ever told you about a lost treasure?" Ezra asked.

"You mean pirates? Oh he has a story about that and the pirate's pet monkey name Jimmy," JD grinned. "It's my favoritist! They get stuck on an island and have to eat bananas and coco covered nuts."

"That does sound really interesting," Ezra loved talking to kids, they will be blunt with their honesty. "You know though, I'm more of a fan of cowboys and stage coach gold," Ezra fished.

"No I don't know that one," JD blinked his long lashes and rubbed his chin, as he had seen his father do once before when he was thinking. "Is it scary?"

"You prick!" Mary slammed her fist into Clint's chest. "You…You cheated on me!"

Clint pushed her arms down at her side, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…." He kept repeating as she cried and shouted and cursed him. He was sorry. It was a mistake – a short affair that lasted a week and it was only that one time, he of course told her all this but the pain kept sinking deeper and deeper into her soul. He kept it away from her because in the end, he hadn't wanted her to be hurt. He hadn't wanted her to feel the pain she was feeling now. And there was that fear of losing her and the boys. By now, they were married for twenty –five years, he knew she wouldn't leave him but it wouldn't help the hurt.

"How could you do this to me? To us?" Mary asked, taking a step away from him to avoid his touch. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Honestly, I thought you would never find out and I didn't want to hurt you," Clint said defeated on the edge of their bed. "I was stupid and regretting it even before it ended."

"Do I know her?" Mary wrapped her arms about herself, her voice was now a whisper of dread.

"No. It was when my army buddy Brian got married. I took a week trip down to Orleans…." Clint explained.

"I was pregnant with Buck," Mary remembered.

Clint nodded his head, "Four or five months along. I was young and a bit full of myself. I had two boys already and a third kid on the way. Work was long. I don't know. This Maude, she seemed to know all the right things to say and do and…"

"You slept with her," Mary spatted. "Just because of things she said."

"Not just that. It was like taking a brand new sports car out for test drive, knowing I really don't want it but it would be nice to drive." Clint tried to explain.

"A test drive?" Mary's mouth dropped open. "A test drive…"

"Wrong example," Clint raised his arms in a mock erase board. "I'm trying to explain what I was feeling fifteen years ago. It meant nothing to me. I knew it was a mistake and I didn't want it to get between us."

"But it has," Mary reminded him.

"Yes and now we are older and we are wiser and I can honestly say that was the only time I ever cheated on you and will be the last time," Clint declared.

Mary watched through the window as JD pointed out the mountains surrounding the ranch, probably telling the other boy everywhere he had been on the terrain. It was something JD did with most visitors. As if sensing her glaze upon them, Ezra turned towards her window something pulled at Mary's heart. "His mother, she just left him?"

"Didn't even give me time to sort things out," Clint walked over to her. He was about to place an arm around her but thought better of it – he didn't want the rejection. "She seemed to be in a hurry to get out of town. I thought I would speak to Judge Travis, see what he thinks my legal options are. I'm going to check my data profiles, see if she is running from anything or anyone."

"What do we do with him?" Mary nodded in Ezra directions.

"He's fifteen, Mary. I can't just abandon him. Not after his mother already done so," Clint held his breath and waited.

"It's not as it is his fault, is it?" Mary turned on her toes. "You can break the news to your children. I'll roll out the fold-a-way bed for him. Since Vin and JD are already sharing space, we can put Chris in with Josiah and Ezra and Buck can share a room. Buck is a bit more friendlier."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry the house tour is boring, wanted to get basic down. Ezra doesn't say much but figure he's more observing things but it will change. Didn't beta so read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>Clint had offered to help his wife make the room for Ezra but Mary quickly declined his offer, wanting time to herself and her thoughts. Clint was a good man, Mary knew this but that didn't make him right all the time, he made mistakes and will continue to do so. He was also a wonderful father to their boys, though he questioned himself along the way or often wished he had handled a situation differently. Clint was also a good provider, willing to work long hours to give his family what was needed. They might not have been able to afford a week vacation somewhere grand, but camping was something the whole family looked forward during the warmer weather. Clint was also a good husband. He helped raise the kids. He helped around the house. With the ranch and the boys, money had to always be managed carefully so Clint couldn't just go out and purchase a diamond ring 'just because' to show his love for his wife, instead he made sure Mary knew that he was in love with her by simply saying the words or giving her a moment of alone time.<p>

And for the man Clint was, Mary was willing to forgive his past infidelity within their marriage however, that forgiveness would not happen straight away. There was an anger that came with his betrayal even though it had happen many years ago. The pain of his unfaithfulness was new to her and very raw. It made her wonder was it really only one time and would it be only that one time? The trust of their marriage was broken and had to be fixed, that would take time.

Mary pulled at the edge of Chris' bed, trying to smooth the sheet perfectly. Though she doubted Ezra would appreciate it, it was something so insignificant after all but it kept her in motion while her mind drifted to what others would say. They had led a perfect marriage, a perfect life. They had arguments and they had their problems but by comparing that with others, they had built an envious life together. If it wasn't for Ezra, this would be something they could hide from all others but by accepting him they would have to accept all the whispering, the gossiping, the smirking, the gloating, and the pity by peers. What would her family say? His family? Their friends say? Their community? Though many would say that they don't care what people think, they are not immune to the hurt that comes with such talk.

Alone in the room, Mary sat down on the unmade bed with her face in her hands and allow herself to cry.

* * *

><p>Clint was aware of the situation he now had placed his wife in children in but he caused the situation and now, as he had told his children many of times, he had to own up to his mistakes. He would seek out advice, personal and legal, from his good friend Judge Travis. He would seek a blood test as well just to erase all doubt about Ezra's parenting but looking at Ezra, there was no doubt in his mind that this was his child.<p>

Clint walked over to where the boys were leaning against the corral and watching the horses. JD was explaining the names of the horses, how they got the names and whose horse was whose. "Boys." Clint put a foot against one of the rails and watched as well for a moment. Ezra and JD gave him a brief glance just enough to acknowledge his presence.

"The pony is my horse," JD went on with his horse discussion. "His name is Willow. He's a biter so you have to be careful. He likes to eat your hair! Dad, do you know Ezra has never been riding before? Never!"

"Not everyone can own horses, JD." Clint reminded the smaller boy.

"I know but it seems weird," JD pulled a face that was everything weirdness could resemble to a boy of his age.

Clint knelt down so he could be eye level with his youngest son. "JD I have something I need to tell you. It's real important."

JD gave Ezra a small concern glance before looking back at his father. His big brown eyes were starting to water, threaten to tear up. "You know I'm not really sick, don't you?" He whispered, now looking down at his hands.

"Um…," Clint hide is amusement; it was something he and Mary were a bit concern about. JD had complained about a belly ache but there was suspicion after he perked up seeing the clock pass school's starting time. "That's something you and me can talk about later, okay? Right now, there is something else I want to share with you."

"There is?" JD looked up at his father with interest, searching those familiar green eyes. "What?"

Clint nodded in Ezra's direction, "Ezra's going to be staying with us for a bit."

"He is?" JD smiled brightly at his father and then at Ezra and back to his father.

Ezra gave a mild shrug in return, not really knowing what to say to the kid.

"Yep." Clint and Mary agreed that when it came to JD and even though he was a smart boy, keeping the situation light was best. They also thought about not telling him at all about the possibility of Clint being Ezra's father in case the whole situation was a hoax. The older boys would know something was up and sooner or later, one of them would let it slip to JD or he would hear it from an outside source and Clint didn't want that. "See, Ezra got separated from his Mother."

JD looked at Ezra in awed, "You didn't hold her hand? You're supposed to always hold Mommies hands."

"JD," Clint called for his attention again, "Ezra's mother left him with me because she had to go quickly but she gave me contact information to find her. So that is what we are going to do but here is something else, Ezra is your brother too."

"A brother?" JD brows lowered in confusion.

"A lost brother, sort of." Clint glared as Ezra rolled his eyes.

"You lost him!" JD brows shot up and he turned his whole body to look at Ezra. "How'd they lose you? Did they lose you at the hospital? Did they switch you? Vin says they switched me with a monkey!"

"No, JD." Clint gently grabbed JD by the shoulders, turning his body back to face him. "See Ezra has a different mother so he has been living with her. But I'm his dad, like I'm your dad."

"Mommy isn't his mommy?" JD tilted his head, clearly getting lost.

"No. In this situation, Ezra would be considered your half-brother because he has a different mom," Clint watched JD carefully, trying to read his facial expression to get an idea of what he might be thinking. It was a relief to see JD's eyes turn to saucers as the process of understanding kicked in.

"Oh! I get it!" JD grinned widely. "When he's here with us – he is our brother but when he's with his own mommy, he isn't. Half the time he is only my brother!"

"Noooo…." Clint shook his head but JD was delighted with the idea and turned quickly to Ezra.

"I always wanted a new brother! Tommy and Jamie got a new brother but he was just a baby and they aint much fun cause all they do is cry," JD made a grab at Ezra's wrist. "They can't even play!"

Clint looked up at Ezra who again, gave a shrug like 'what are you going to do'. "JD, could you show Ezra around inside. He's going to be sleeping in Buck's room."

"Sure…hey, he can sleep in my room with me and Vin!" JD shook his head in agreement with himself.

Clint patted JD on the shoulder as he stood up, "That's really nice of you JD but Buck's room is a bit bigger and Chris is going to be put into Josiah's room with him."

"Okay but Chris won't like it." JD waved his arms at the big mistake his father was going to make. He then grabbed Ezra's arm and pulled him towards the ranch home. "Come on Ezra, do you want to see my stuff giraffe? It's huge."

_'No. No I do not want to see some ridiculous stuff toy,'_ Ezra thought to himself but knew to keep his tongue in his cheek. What he wanted was to see pictures. Canvas pictures. A picture that Maude had said Clint purchased out from under her in an auction fifteen years ago. It was the reason she got to know him personally, to get closer to the painting and closer to the map but everything had slipped passed her all because of prior conflict of a gambling debt and the owner of that debt. The map slipped passed her and the gold that went with that. Little money she had at the time also parted her from her to pay on that debt and it wasn't long after that she found herself pregnant with her first and only child. "I would love to see your giraffe but I am a bit tired," Ezra sent Clint an exhausted pleading look.

"JD, why not show him the bathroom and his room so he could rest up and then maybe you can show him around a little later," Clint instructed. "Then you and I can talk about school."

"Ooo-kay…" JD agreed though he wasn't thrilled about talking about his problems with Billy the Bully and the reason he didn't want to go to school today.

After grapping his bags from the back of the truck, Ezra allowed JD to lead him though the yard and into the home of the Larabees. On opening the front door, JD made a dramatic show of wiping his feet on the welcoming matt. "Mom doesn't like when you don't wipe your feet. If you track mud on the floors, she'll make you mop!" JD showed his displeasure of mopping by wrinkling his nose.

"How dreadful," Ezra drawled dryly but did stop to wipe his feet on the floor to JD's satisfaction.

"These are the stairs that go upstairs," JD pointed to the dark wooden stairs case that greeted anyone and everyone who entered the front door. At the top of the stair case a matching wooden railing circle a square opening above them.

"Over here is our family room," JD walked through the arch way on the left that opened to a room with a flat screen television, game console, very used black long black sofa, wooden table stacked with board games and many little toy cars and wooden blocks spread on a polish wooden floor. "This is where we play indoors," JD explained looking at the mess he had left behind. "You are supposed to clean up after you done playing." JD slowly pushed a small car under the sofa but it was hard to ignore the other forty-nine lying about. "But I'm showing you around soo…I guess its okay." JD scratched his cheek uncertainly.

Ezra slowly walked around the room, never touching anything but still taking an interest to his surroundings. JD stood next to another doorway, his little fist hitting his leg gently as he tried to wait patiently for Ezra. A sling-shooter was pushed half-way between the cushion of the sofa. A can of root beer sat on the floor by one of the hard back chairs. A large boot was leaning against the leg of the table, lost without its matching pair. Different game disc were sprawled out in front of the game console. Spiderman, Spyro, Fable, Dragons Legacy, Boxing, Racing, Bowling, and grand theft were some of the titles. There were no pictures hanging on the walls in this room.

"This is where big dinner is set," JD led Ezra to the next room, a little smaller one. The room was bright however with a single large window on the outside wall. A large oak table sat in the middle of the room with matching chairs. A cabinet holding what appeared to be the heirloom dishes sat in the corner with glass doors. A few green potted flowers were in the corner soaking up the natural light of the morning.

"Kitchen is next," JD grasped the cuff of Ezra's sleeve, pulling him into the very large kitchen which inhabited a smaller table with only two chairs at each end of the table and two benched seats on the sides of the table. "That's the fridge; you have to make sure you close it after you open it. And don't drink out of the milk cartoon. That's that rules. The sink is over there and so is the dishwasher. You have to take your plate over there after you use it."

Ezra walked over to the window behind the sink. "Is this the back of the house?"

"Yeahhh," JD nodded as he pulled himself up on the counter next to the sink to look out of the window. He pressed his little finger on the glass panel. "That's Flat-Top Mountain. Dad took us there once on a trail. Buck told me that Charlie Kensworth told him that something scary happen and a witched cursed that spot so nothing grows on it. There is this really old dead tree that is right in the middle of the dry patch where the witch was killed. I seen the tree and its real!"

JD showed off by jumping off the counter. He landed hard on his feet and had to put his hands down to catch himself. The floor slapped his palms and stinging them slightly and though tears watered his eyes, he didn't want to cry in front of his new big brother so he opted for rubbing them against the side of his jeans and pretended nothing had happen.

"Here's the reading room," JD voice was nearly a whimper as he rubbed his eye that threaten to drop a tear. "We keep books in here and do our homework in this room. Sometimes if we get in trouble, we_ have to_ come here too because there isn't anything to do but read. I don't to read."

Sure enough, the room was wall to wall of books on shelves with a few cushioned chairs arranged near lights. It was identical size of the dinner room. A small chaise sat under the only window in the small room. A large black dog was lounging comfortable on it. Directly across from the window was a door that leads back out into the hallways.

JD walked over to the dog, sitting beside him and giving him a small hug. "This is Ranger. He sleeps a lot cause he's old."

Once in the hall JD pointed to two closed doors. "That's the bathroom for downstairs and the laundry room. And the other door is dad's study room. He keeps it locked cause he keeps guns in there and works on his cop stuff when he's home. We aren't supposed to go in there but Mom does and so does Josiah and Chris, cause Dad gave them the key." JD then pointed towards a door that was built under the stairs, "That goes to the cellar but I wouldn't go down there. There are_ spiders_ that live there. They're pretty skinny but really big!" JD gave a slight shiver to show off the grossness of spiders. He then started on the stairs.

The railing circled the opening of the stair case and at any end of the hall; you could lean over the railing to peer down onto the entrance hall of the house. Picture lined the walls of the hall. Ezra stopped to examine the unfamiliar faces.

"That's our grandparents. Mommies and Daddies mom and dad." JD pointed to two pictures portraying an older couple. "And that's mommy and daddy when they were little, and when they got married."

The next picture was a young man circled by pictures that portrayed the years of his life and beside it was another face, and another and so forth.

"That's Josiah," JD pointed out. "He's the oldest and boring. And that's Chris, he's grouchy. That's Buck, he's a lot of fun. That's Vin, he nice too but gets mad too. And that's me." JD grinned widely. JD's pictures were like the others but with fewer photos. The current picture of the boy was in the centre with the picture of his birth and following years surrounding that current picture.

"The upstairs bathroom is over there but mom and dad has one in their room too if it's an emergency, you gotta knock first. This is Buck's room," JD pushed opened a room that indeed housed a fun-loving teen. "Chris shared the room too but Mom is going to put him in with Josiah. He's going to go to college soon so Chris will get the room to himself."

It was if a tornado was let lose inside the room but only touching half of it while the other side was left unharmed. On the right side of the room, a neatly made bed was placed at the side of the wall. The window was open for a breeze. Baseball trophies lined a small dresser where all the drawers were tucked shut.

The other side was chaos. Jeans, socks, shirts and boxers covered the floor starting at an invisible line. Pictures of swimsuit girls hung on the wall with motorbikes and jeeps. The covers of the bed were balled up in the middle of the mattress while the pillows were thrown on the floor.

"That's Buck's half." JD pointed at the mess. "He likes girls. A lot. Don't know why. All they do is cry or hit you."

"Oh boys," Mary had just walked in with extra pillows for Ezra's bed. She avoided making eye contact with Ezra as she slipped passed her. "I didn't know you were up here. I'm just switching pillows around," Mary explained as she placed one set on the bed and pick up the other. She could feel Ezra's eyes on her as she busied herself. Suddenly she felt cautious of her personal appearance. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a simple but loose pony-tail. She had no make-up on at all and her clothes were that of a baggy shirt and paint stained jeans. "Well… Ezra. My name is Mary. If you need anything, just let me know and we can see what we can do. Alright?" She turned around and smiled at JD. "Why don't we let Ezra get some rest before dinner. You can help me clean up your mess you left downstairs."

"But I'm not done playing," JD whined.

Mary put her hands on JD's shoulders, guiding him towards the door. "Ezra, sweetie if you need anything, you just let me know. Okay."

"Thank you ma'am," Ezra said politely as he stood by the door. He gave her a smile that was as fake as 'sweeite' from her lips.

JD stopped outside the doorway and turned to add something but the door was pushed closed quickly. JD frowned and looked at his mother who didn't seem all too happy about the nippy dismissal.

* * *

><p>JD had been standing by the window in the family den for a long time. He wasn't exactly how long but he had been watching the thin black hand on the clock make a complete circle. Normally, JD was the last to know anything about anything but today it was different. Today he had news about something that his brother had not known and that information had been bubbling inside him since Ezra shut Buck's door and leaving JD outside in the hall.<p>

JD liked Ezra and was glad to have him as a new brother. Ezra seemed to be interested in anything JD had to say and often let him ramble onwards. JD loved his brothers but they were used to him as he was to them and took each other for granted. Josiah was barely home lately as he had been doing a lot of volunteering work of late as well as working on applications and letters to Universities. JD didn't like the idea of Josiah moving away to study because that would change a lot of things. Chris was to get Josiah's room and Buck and Vin were going to share a room while JD was to keep the smaller room to himself. All alone.

Ezra was the solution in JD's eyes. He would be taking up the void Josiah would be leaving behind and everything would be the same, JD was sure of it.

JD smiled as Ranger, an old mix black Labrador, slowly climbed to his paws, stretching his front legs in front of him and his back end in the air. He gave a noisy yawn of having slept most of the day away before ambling towards the front door and finding his waiting spot. Though his muzzle and brows was laced with strays of white hair and his bones older and muscles aching, Ranger would do his duty of allowing the Larabee boys each pat him on the head as they enter the door. Ranger thumped his tail against the wooden floor as his internal clock told him that the boys would be opening the door. JD scrambled from the back of the sofa, where he had been sitting to look out the window, and towards the door to wait with Ranger.

"Hey Ranger," Josiah held a small stack of post in one hand and patted the dog gently on the top of the head with the other before rummaging his hand over JD's black hair. "How you doing, kid? Feeling better?"

"I've got news!" JD giggled as he ducked his head away from Josiah's big hands.

Chris took a moment to scratch Ranger behind the ear as he half listen to JD ramble to Josiah about his 'news' being very big.

"Is it bigger then my feet?" Josiah questioned.

"Yes!" JD nodded his head.

"Is it bigger than your feet?" Josiah pointed to JD's little shoed feet.

"Yes, silly!" JD giggled again.

"Is it bigger then Disney Land?" Josiah asked with a mock of seriousness.

"Wwweeellll," JD scrunched up his face and shook his head. "It's not THAT big."

"How's my boy?" Buck knelt down to Ranger's eye level and the canine pounded his tail harder on the floor. "Did you chase any squirrels today? Or how about a big old fox?"

"He chased the chickens again, Buck. He scared Miss Bessie and dug a big, big hole in Mommy's garden again AND he jumped in the pond and went like this…" JD shook his body in an attempt to imitate Ranger. "All over me! He got me all wet, Buck. Then he slept ALL day," JD told on the dog.

"Well now, that sounds like a real interesting day," Buck patted the dog on the top of the head.

Ranger stood from his spot and strolled over to the last Larabee, nuzzling the boy's hand. "Hey there," Vin grinned as he pulled out the expected treat from his pocket. "Sugar cookie today, Range."

"Guys!" JD jumped up and down. "I got news!"

"So do I," Josiah had been shifting the letters in his hand and came across one from the college of his first choice. He took a deep breath, the letter could be huge or it could be a big disappointment.

"You won't know what it says if you don't open it," Chris stood next to his taller brother, his arms crossed in front of him as he too looked at the sealed letter.

"You guys will never guess what my news is!" JD looked up at his brothers with a delightful expression.

"Where's mom and dad?" Vin absently shoved his school books onto the entrance stand. "Looks like Paso could do for a run; I want to see if they will let me take him out."

"Don't you want to hear my news?" JD frowned at the faces of his brothers, trying to find one that would have some interest in his great news.

"Okay…I'm going to open it…" Josiah ripped the top of the envelope off and pulled out his letter.

"Well….?" Buck urged Josiah, "What does it say?"

"It says, 'Congratulations! It is my pleasure to offer you admission to Newhall University. This opportunity to join one of the most outstanding student bodies in the country comes in recognition of your academic and personal achievements. I and the other members of the Admission Committee know that you would be a valued member of the Newhall community both in and out of the classroom….'" Josiah turned a large smile on his younger siblings.

"You got in!" Buck howled and tackled the larger Larabee.

"Congratulations," Chris patted Josiah on the back.

"Can I visit you?" Vin asked excitedly.

"We got a new brother!" JD squealed out before clamping a hand over his mouth. He watched his brothers turn their surprise looks on him.

"What was that, little brother?" Josiah knelt down in front of JD.

JD pulled his hand away from his mouth and whispered happily, "I said we got a new brother."

"Well now," Buck smack his hands together. "Guess Mom and Dad still has the hots for each other after all…"

"What? No. Buck, just don't," Chris raised his hand to cut off whatever more Buck wanted to add. "Where is mom and dad, JD?"

"They know for sure it's going to be a boy?" Vin was grinning alongside of Buck. "They probably want a baby room, Chris. Guess you'll have to keep on bunking with old Buck."

"Mom's real happy," JD told them as he relished in the core of their attention. "She's been crying all day just like she did that time we made her breakfast in bed."

"She cried after she seen the damage to the kitchen…." Vin reminded them.

"I bet dad's spreading the good news," Buck pictured his father on the phone with their grandfather. "Six boys, you can't get any luckier than that!"

"No. Dad's in his study," JD pointed to the closed door. "He's talking to the Judge. I think he was trying not to cry."

"Stupid head. Judge Owen is our Godfather," Vin rolled his eyes. "Of course he would be talking to him. And Dad doesn't cry. Ever."

"Maybe there's complications?" Chris exchanged a concern glance with Josiah. "She's not young anymore and the risk would be higher."

"Maybe. If they already know it's a boy, they were keeping him a secret from us for a while." Josiah voice was low while his mind went out to his parents and challenge of the toll of their age would make on brining a child into the world. Though there mother wasn't terrible old, being forty-five but still that did complicate the pregnancy. He stood back up giving a sad look towards their father's office door, trying to imagine the despair their father must be feeling and not being able to help his wife at all.

The boys grew silent for a moment, JD bounced from heel to toe, watching his brothers face expression to get an idea of what he should be feeling.

Suddenly Vin's eyes got large with idea and he turned to his older brothers. " Hey, do you suppose we could pick out the kid's name?"

"Maybe," Buck shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea to me. I think we should give him a manly name like, Diesel."

"Yeah, when he goes to school he can tell the teacher that he was a gassy child," Vin loved the idea.

"That's a name you give to a dog not to a baby," Chris looked over at his younger brothers.

"Maybe something simple," Josiah thought. "James is a good name."

"But he's got a name already," JD told them.

Vin looked over at JD, "They named it already? Without even telling us?"

JD shrugged his little shoulders. "I think dad wanted to tell you guys after he got off the phone with the Judge."

"We are going to have to really pitch in around here," Josiah told the boys. "Mom's going to need our help inside the house."

"Why?" JD face became confused as he couldn't really see what difference Ezra would make. "We already do stuff like wipe our feet and pick up our toys."

"You don't always pick your stuff up, JD. She won't be able to keep up with all of us and the babe," Vin told him sternly. "You'll have to pick up ALL of your toys and put your dirty towels in the bin. You won't be able to get away with everything now, either. You won't be the baby anymore."

"I'm not a baby!" JD blinked his brown eyes.

"My room is the only logical place to put our new addition," Josiah thought out loud. "It could use some fresh paint; give it a little livelier look to it."

"We could do it this weekend," Chris told him.

"He's staying in Buck's room and you're going to move into Josiah's room with Josiah," JD held his hands in the air, thinking the solution was so simple and so were his brothers for not understanding it. Of course he already knew this arrangement as his father had told him earlier that morning.

"Why on earth would they put the kid with me?" Buck laughed nervously, not exactly liking to share a room with a baby.

"Don't know…" JD shrugged his shoulders. "Dad told me to show him to your room."

All the brothers exchanged similar confused looks. Josiah placed a large hand on JD's little shoulder, "What do you mean when you say you showed him?"

"Just want I mean," JD pulled his shoulders up nearly to his ears. "Dad said show Ezra to Buck's room cause he was tired so I did."

"Who's Ezra?" Buck asked. "And why my room?"

"That's our new brother's name and that's where Dad said he was to sleep," JD told them. "He is a half brother. He's only our brother half the time because he has a different mommy."

"Half brother?" Josiah now gave an angry glare at the door to his father's study.

"What?" Chris growled, quickly catching on to what really was going on.

"Mom's been crying all day…." Buck ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe Dad would do that to her."

"Oh shit…" Vin whispered to Ranger, who bounced his tail against the floor. "Ow…" Vin rubbed the back of his head where Chris had swatted him.

"You're not supposed to say that word, Vin." JD pointed a finger in his brother's direction. "I'm going to tell!"

"Why my room?" Buck asked no one in peculiar. No one said anything so Buck took up the stairs.

"You're lying," Vin shoved JD. "We aren't getting a new brother! You just want attention because you're a baby!"

"Vin," Chris grasped the back of Vin's shirt before he could do any damage then a shove.

"I aint lying!" JD shoved Vin back but it didn't faze the fourteen year old. "That's what dad said he was. Our new half brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews I'm receiving. Everyone has helped me one way or another. A reviewer was curious about the ages. I was going to sneak them about in the chapters carelessly because I didn't focus too much on the age but I thought I would just place them here now.

Josiah is eighteen being born 22nd of November. Chris is seventeen being born on 1st of June. Nathan is fifteen born on 8th of May. Buck is fifteen born on 13th of December. Ezra is fifteen born 10th of March (prematurely at 32 weeks). Vin is fourteen born on 27th of July. JD is six born on 18th of August.

didn't Beta so Read at Your own Risk

* * *

><p>Vin and JD stood by each other as the older brothers split up in their reaction to JD's serious news of having a half-brother. JD was confused on why the others didn't seem as happy with the idea of having another brother as he did and Vin, well he was confused on which way to go.<p>

If he followed Chris, who was knocking quite menacingly on the door of the study, then he would be assured to witness a serious confrontation between his father and older brother. To follow Josiah would led him to the kitchen where their mother would probably be found, cooking as it was her way a relieving stress and there in the kitchen Vin knew his mother would break down and that would just rip him up from the inside. Yet, from that conversation, he would get an idea of how she felt and the reality of what would happen.

If he followed Buck, he would be confronting this half-brother and that would go nowhere. Vin doubted the kid was happy to be here as much as they were happy to have him and probably having Buck was enough for the moment.

There was only one family member left to follow and seemingly the wiser of the bunch and that was Ranger, who slipped out the door deciding that chasing frogs was much better than any kind of drama.

"Where are you going?" JD frowned as he watched Vin switch his school shoes for his ranch boots.

"Out." Vin quickly tied up on boot lace.

"Why?" JD looked over at Chris, who was demanding his father to open the door.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vin asked his little brother. "Your news isn't good news, JD. People are mad and I ain't going to stick around to hear how this all is going to go down. I'm going to wait it out by going out."

JD picked the hem of his shirt in his little fist, unsure what to do from there. He thought everyone would be happy but they weren't. They were just mad. He looked over at Vin as he fastened his other boot on. "Can I come with you?" JD whispered.

"No," Vin shook his head, stopping only a moment to eye his littler brother. "You can't come because you're sick, remember? If you can't go to school you can't go out to play."

"I'm feeling better now," JD frowned as he watch Vin stand straight, crossing his arms in front of him and looking down at the smaller boy.

"Then your faking," Vin challenged him but seeing that Chris finally got into their father's home office and voices were raising, Vin reached out to take JD by the shoulder and to guide him out the door. He didn't really want to leave him behind. "You better listen to me though."

"I will, Vin. I promise." JD said earnestly as they headed for the stables.

¬Page Break¬

Buck hesitated at the door of his room. Now that he was upstairs, he really didn't know what to say to the boy on the other side. He was fair minded person, a quality he had received from his mother and he knew that in all reality that the affair his father had was in no way Ezra's fault. Buck also had to admit, he wasn't sure what was going on. JD was so small and he didn't grasp the seriousness of the situation and probably left a lot of things out that he didn't think was important or didn't understand.

Calmly, Buck opened the door and leaned on the frame, smiling as if Chris was the one he was greeting. "Hey there," Buck leaned his tall form against the doorframe.

Ezra turned from the window he had been gazing out of to that of the tall boy that now blocked his exit. He had been in this situation before, several times in fact. Whether it was step-siblings, cousins or 'family' friends, there was always one or two that would see what he was about. Sometimes because they were curious and sometimes it was because they were friendly but other times they wanted to intimate Ezra. To remind him that he didn't really belong, to put him in his place. At one time, Ezra would feel his stomach get nausea with just the idea of such confrontations but now, it no longer fazed him. He wouldn't be here that long to worry. Over the years of finding his own survival, he became wiser and always managed to keep one step in front of everyone else. Besides, things were going to be different this time. Once he located the map, he would search for the wealth alone and have a big serving of freedom his mother seemed so fond of having.

"So you must be Ezra, a lost brother?" Buck continued through the door and towards his own bed, sitting on the edge of it. "I can see it." Buck used his index and middle finger to point to his own eyes, "You got that old Larabee glare. Oh it's not as refined as Grandpa's or Dad's but it's there."

"And you must be Buck," Ezra nodded towards the hall. "Your younger brother introduced me to the portraits hung on the walls outside of this room."

"That would be me. As you can see, those pictures don't do me justice," Buck clapped his hands together and grinned warm heartedly. "Bit awkward, isn't this? When I went to school today I wasn't expecting meeting new brother when I got back. But hey, you're here and well that's something. So what brought all this about? I mean…your mom and my dad and suddenly, here you are in my room. It took us all by surprise. "

"It was your own mother who placed me in this room," Ezra informed him.

Buck nodded, "Oh I can't say that I was excited when I heard the news. As soon as Josiah moved out to college, I was going to get my own room. Things don't always go as plan. Besides, I'm the best choice! Trust me, I'm the man you. JD can be a bit much but Vin has the patience to room with the boy and Chris, well he's seventeen going on seventy-nine but me, I'm as easy going as they come."

"It wasn't my idea to be here," Ezra added and it was the truth. He didn't have a problem going to new places, he had done that all his life but he hated sharing space with families.

"I don't recall saying it was," Buck took a glance outside of their window. His room was above the kitchen, so it was view of the mountain JD spoken to Ezra about earlier that morning. "That's an interesting accent you have there. Where about are you from?"

"I travelled a good bit," Ezra simply said, not wanting to give out too much information. The less they knew the better off he was, that was a rule. Always keep an ace up the sleeve.

"But stayed in one spot long enough to pick up that dialect," Buck pressed.

"Louisiana, mostly but Mississippi, Alabama and Georgia is home too," Ezra admitted with an inward cringe. Buck had that charismatic nature of trust about him.

"Can't say I've been anywhere but here," Buck shrugged. "I'd like to visit the world and maybe one day I will. I'd get homesick though. Miss the family and all."

"As I said before," Ezra tone became dry. "I've travelled a good bit. One gets accustom from being away from… home." Not that he ever had a home but he added it to keep the conversation light.

"Sure. Sure." Buck rubbed his lower lip with his thumb trying to find a common ground with the other boy. "So what is it that you enjoy doing for fun?"

"Being stuck on a hidden ranch really doesn't fit in any of my fun catalogues," Ezra sighed, once again eyeing the large hills of the ranch.

"Oh there is fun out there, let me tell you." Buck leaned forward a bit. "You just need to know where to find it and I happen to know where it's going to be this Saturday night. You should come with me."

"And how would you introduce me?" Ezra eyed Buck speciously. "I'm the skeleton in the closet."

"Minor dilemma," Buck shook his head. "Best thing to do is let the world know about it and let them know we don't give a damn. They'll have their talk, sure. You bet they will. But if we show them it doesn't bother us, they won't be talking for long." Buck slid off his bed and headed for the door. "You think about it. Supper should be about done."

¬Page Break¬

"What the hell were you thinking letting him stay with us?" Chris growled at his father.

"I was thinking that the kid needed somewhere to go," Clint gave his son a hard look. "Best you keep in mind that I am your father and you will show me respect."

"Is that how you're showing mom respect? By throwing this kid in her face. Did she even know?" Chris asked watching his father pace back and forth.

"I didn't even know about him," Clint told him tiredly. He knew, out of all the children, Chris would give him the hardest time.

"I'm not talking about him! I'm talking about the affair. Mom wouldn't have kept him a secret from us if she knew," Chris snapped.

"That's between your mother and me," Clint had stopped pacing and now stared warningly at his son.

"You can't keep something like that from us and say it's just between you two. It involves all of us," Chris shook his head in disgust. "Is she younger than mom?"

"Yes - but it doesn't make a difference. She was a mistake that will never happen again," Clint swore. "I regretted it and I was ashamed of myself and I was scared I would lose you boys and Mary. That's why I never said anything. I wanted to protect everyone from what I did and yes, I didn't want to chance losing anyone."

"That was the only time? Honestly, was it?" Chris sat down on the leather sofa, his voice a whisper.

Clint walked over to Chris and sat on the coffee table. He looked his son straight in the eye. "That was the first and only time I had been unfaithful to your mother. I know this is going to be hard on all of you and I'm sorry. I am truly sorry, Chris. I never wanted anyone to find out but I can't just ignore the fact that I have another son." Clint studied his son, seeing so much of himself in the boy's youth. "I was the first person to ever lay eyes on you boys. I put each of you in your mother's arms. Your first word was Da, did you know that? Josiah's was Da as well. Buck, well he's always been a momma's boy and Vin said pop…though I think he was wanted a lollipop, but I let your grandfather believe differently. JD said Da too." Clint's eyes went to the wall behind Chris where the faces of his family hung. "I was there when you boys took your first walk. I taught you all how to throw a ball, how to fish, to ride a bike. Your first day at school, I made sure I was there to see you get off the bus. I will always put your boys ahead of my own needs, haven't I proven that? But Ezra, I'm a stranger to him. I wasn't there when he was born. I didn't get to hold him. I didn't see his first steps or teach him how to ride a bike. I don't even know when his birthday is or if he has a favourite colour. But I would like to know everything there is to know about him. This is going to be hard for you and your brothers. It's going to be hard for Mary as well but I would like it if your boys could get to know him and to share our family with him."

¬Page Break¬

"Mom?" Josiah found his mother rolling some dough on the counter top. She was up to her elbows in flour and had large hand prints of flour on her apron where she had wiped her hands.

"Oh, Josiah." Mary sniffed but didn't turn towards him. "I'm glad you're here. Could you hand me that cinnamon from the top shelf? I have no idea how it keeps getting up there…" She felt her son's large hand lay gently on her shoulder.

"JD couldn't contain the news," Josiah whispered, admitting that he knew. That was all it took. His mother turned and cried as Josiah held her in his arms and somewhere in his mind, he wondered when his parents became so fragile and not so perfect. He rested his chin on top of her head. "We're going to get through this, Mom. We are all older and strong enough to handle this."

"I don't know if I can trust him again," Mary pulled back, wiping at her tears and leaving strikes of white flour behind. "I keep wondering about all those business meetings and him staying out late or not coming home…He had reasons but now I don't know. Was he telling the truth or was he lying to me?"

"If Dad was cheating on you in this small town, with anyone in this small community, we would have known. Someone would have said something," Josiah reminded her. "That's the thing about small towns, they know everyone's business."

"Oh they are going to have a field day about this," Mary leaned against the counter, crossing her arms in front of her as she stared a single spot on the floor but not really seeing it. "Everyone will be whispering about this in church."

"It will be the talk of the town but if we just stick together, it won't bother us as much. It's a bump in your marriage but I guess it's up to you and dad to figure out which is stronger. His affair that happen once fifteen years ago or the marriage that has been going on every day for the last twenty-three years." Josiah reasoned.

Mary slowly walked over to Josiah once more, wrapping her arms around him. "How'd you get so smart?"

"Obviously not from Dad," Josiah joked as he embraced his mother.

Letting him go once more, Mary turned back to her pies. "I wasn't sure what to make for dinner. I should have asked the child but…I didn't want anything to do with him either."

"You're a great cook," Josiah swiped his finger through the pie filling. "You can't go wrong with peach at any rate."

"Well that's desert, not dinner." Mary slapped his hand away. "Spaghetti. That's what is for dinner. I hope he likes pasta. Be a sweetheart and get the rolls out, would you? I guess this weekend we will have to invite Grandma and Grandpa Larabee over so they can meet their grandson."

"Oh that will go over grand," Josiah gave a deep laugh.

"You don't think they would want to see him?" Mary asked worriedly.

Josiah just smiled nice and big for her.

"You know," Mary gave Josiah a large bowl full of pasta. "I think I will give Erin Shelton a call. Ask if I could borrow that wonderful potato salad recipe of hers and let the news slip out." Mary smiled forcefully.

"Erin Shelton?" Josiah's eyebrows shot up. "She can't even keep her _own_ secrets."

"I know. You gave me that idea," Mary grabbed the salad bowl and walked to the kitchen's dinner table. "If the town is going to know about this little problem then I should be the one that starts that conversation." She paused before putting the salad bowl down on the benched table. "Do you think we should we dine here or dinner hall table?"

"This is where we usually take our meals," Josiah placed the bowl down on the table. "I think the kid better get used to it if he's going to stick around."

¬PAGE BREAK¬

JD followed Vin into the stables, watching as he matured out oaks to give to the horses. He grabbed the stall doors, pulling himself up off the ground and swinging slightly one the door.

"Hey what?" Vin glanced over at his brother. "You better not break the door."

"I'm not." JD kept swinging. "I don't get it, Vin."

Vin wiped his hands on his jeans, "What don't you get?" He asked as he headed back outdoors.

"Why is everyone mad?" JD wondered. "We should be happy with a new brother, shouldn't we?"

"It's complicated, JD." Vin shut the barn door after JD skipped out. "You won't understand."

"Will too," JD put his hands on his hips. "No one ever tells me anything and always saying that I'm too little. I'm not too little."

Vin frowned as he looked around the ranch, "The easiest way to explain it is that Dad made a promise to Mom but he didn't keep it. He broke his promise and that's why everyone is mad."

"So they're not mad about Ezra?" JD asked.

"No. Not really," Vin shrugged. "Him being here just confirms that Dad broke his promise."

"I don't get it," JD scratched his cheek.

"Well, I told you that you were too young." Vin rubbed the top of his head. "Come on and let's get clean-up for dinner."

¬Page Break¬

Buck brought Ezra downstairs and to the dinner table. Clint and Mary always sat at the head of the table. On one side of the bench, Vin sat at Mary's side. JD sat in the middle and Josiah beside their father. Directly across from them, Buck sat on Mary's other side and Chris at his father's side. That meant Ezra had to sit between Chris and Buck. Clint introduced everyone to Ezra and dinner started off fairly quiet if not awkward but JD was great at breaking silence.

"JD, sit still or you're going to spill your milk." Vin moved JD's cup further from the edge of the table. More times than he would like to remember, Vin walked away with half of JD's milk soaking into his jeans.

"I'm exciittted." JD made a face at Vin.

"Settle down," Clint warned his youngest.

"Can Ezra play with me after dinner?" JD asked his father. "Can he?"

"He doesn't want to play any of your baby games, JD." Vin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a baby! And I don't play baby games!" JD sat on his knees and leaned on the table so he could get closer to Ezra. "Do you want to play Spyro? He's a dragon! He can fly…kind of and you have to find all these gems and…"

"Hey dad. I was thinking that maybe this weekend I can take Ezra with me? You know, show him a bit of the sights." Buck leaned forward so he could see his father before turning to his mother to see her reaction. "Unless you two were planning on hiding him from society."

"Can I come?" Vin asked hopefully.

"Me too?" JD agreed though no one seem to agree with him.

"Of course we weren't," Mary folded her napkin. Though she would have loved to be able to do that, she knew it wouldn't be fair. "It sounds like a wonderful idea. Clint, you should let him."

"What are you going to show him on a Saturday Night?" Clint asked but already knowing that Buck was leaving something out of the conversation.

"You know…town. We could get something to eat at the Corner Pizza. Maybe show him the library," Buck gave an indifference shrug. "Stuff like that."

Vin pointed his meatball in Buck's directions, "You had to ask me where the library was just three weeks ago!"

"And how are you going to get there?" Clint asked, slightly amused. "Neither of you can drive."

"I got a date," Chris reminded the family quickly. "I can't play the babysitting chauffeur."

"Fraid I won't be able to help out either, little brother." Josiah admitted. "I promised to help paint the Sunday school room. Though, you two are welcome to come along. The church could always use extra hands."

"I want to paint!" JD bounced. "Can I go?"

Buck and Ezra exchanged similar glances of dread. "Um…well it happens that Nathan Jackson is turning sixteen and has an open invitation to his party."

"Oh so it's a party you want to go to?" Clint looked over at Buck. "Not the library."

"Mom?" Buck looked over at his mother with silent pleading.

"Is Nathan's parents going to be there?" Mary asked.

"Where else would they be?" Buck answered.

"Buck?" Clint's voice was stern.

"Yes. Nathan's parents will be home and no, they will not be serving us an alcohol or do any illegal activities with us." Buck vouched.

Clint and Mary exchanged silent thoughts of uncertainty. Should they keep Ezra away from public peering eyes?

"So how'd you get a gold tooth?" JD was looking at Ezra but pointing at his own tooth. "Did it turn gold itself? Did it hurt?"

"That's rude," Vin gave Ezra a curious look, though. Silently wishing to Ezra would answer JD. He's had been wondering how the same question.

"If I don't' ask things no one will tell me anything," JD explained to him.

"No one will tell you even if you do ask," Vin teased.

"How about desert?" Mary stood up to get the pies.

"Dad?" Buck looked over at his father. "Is Saturday alright? I can get a ride into town and back."

"Your mother and I will discuss it tonight," Clint picked up his empty plate.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the delay in this piece. Thanks to all the warm reviews and messages - all are appreciated. I hope this chapter is more interesting now that most of the basic is down and out of the way. As before, this isn't beta so read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>Ezra placed his head on the pillow and sighed inward at the softness of the mattress. Many times had he slept upon the ground or floor and having a bed was one thing Ezra never took for granted, that and a hot shower. Warmth and security, that was indeed a luxury.<p>

His stomach was full due to a delightful meal, though it wasn't his favourite dinner choice; Mary Larabee was a remarkable cook. He had wanted a second helping on the peach pie but that familiar 'tsk' in his mind that sounded so much like his mother, had caused him to refrain from asking for another slice.

Shifting in on the bed, Ezra turned his head towards the deep breathing of his 'new found' brother, Buck. This brother laid on his back, a hand dangled down over the side of the bed. Buck gave a grunt, a noise that did not disrupt his sleep, before turning to lie on his side.

The atmosphere of dinner was not the most pleasant he had with an unfamiliar family before but it wasn't the worse he had ever sat through either. The tension was naturally unavoidable and could easily be seen between the two parents of the family, Mary and Clint. Until he could sort out the personalities of the family, he kept his mouth shut. A lesson he had learned in the past was that a family always put their goodness in front in the presence of strangers, to impress the guest with the idealism of a loving family.

Sometimes the family was legit and Ezra had longed to be a part of that family but often than not, when time weaned out, he had witness the raw heated core of an unkind family. This was his normal. It was his way of life and he had accepted his faith and at most times, he relished the competition of out-witting those that believed to be his better.

Ezra pulled the heavy quilt over his shoulders like a shield against the cold draft that seemed into the bedroom. It was always difficult to sleep at night for that was when the day just started for Ezra. Whatever needed to be done was more suitable to be done under a blanket of darkness. Not only that, but life became most interested once the sun vacant the sky.

¬Page Break¬

"Why do I have to go to school and Ezra doesn't?" JD whined while sending glares over at Ezra who sat at the breakfast table staring down his orange juice and a bowel of crisp. "It isn't fair!"

"Ezra needs to be registered before he can attend," Mary informed him while struggling to tie JD's shoe string and all the while wishing there was a way to keep the boy from moving around. "Which reminds me," She turned her attention to Ezra. "The school will need to contact your previous school for proper paper work."

Ezra dipped his spoon into the white milk just to watch it poor off the side when he titled the spoon. Mornings were so very dreadful and he was sure it should be banned. "Mother had given me the documents before our departure, Mrs Larabee." Of course they were forged documents but richly done that their appearance seemed valid.

"Mary, Ezra. Please you must call me Mary. That was a very wise of your mother. It is one less thing we must work on to get you adjusted to your new home," Mary noted as she continued with preparing JD for school.

"What grade are you in?" Vin asked before draining down the left over milk from his cereal and proceeding to wipe his mouth with his sleeve afterwards.

"I would finish ninth this year and move to tenth next school term," Ezra stated. It was a rehearsed answered and it was an answer going by his age. His learning ability was astounding but that was another ace in his pocket, always let others underestimate you for then, you always have the advantage. His school education was not consistence as nether was his home life and forge documents would allow him to stay among the peers of his own age. His mother was extremely educated, having attended the finest schools when she was a child and thus, she was able to pass her education onto her son when he was unable to complete a grade level due to long absent of the educational structure.

"Clint," Mary patted Ezra's shoulder as she passed him. "He has some things to be done in town. Ezra, you will be going with him."

"I would not object on being left behind," Ezra pushed his cereal away. How anyone could eat this earlier in the morning was beyond his understanding. He picked up his glass of orange juice to drink from but his mind wondered to the ease to search the premises if only Mary were at home. "I would encourage the idea, in fact."

"JD, please go see what is keeping Buck." Mary watched Ezra from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, all right." JD said a bit too eagerly. He jumped from his chair and then headed for the door out of the kitchen. "He's probably making himself pretty again."

"Ezra." Mary slid onto the bench of the table directly across from Ezra. She wiped off the splatter of milk with the dish rag she had taken from the sink. "Though I would love the idea for you to spend some dull moments with me at home, your fath,…Clint has arranged an appointment with our local Doctor for some blood work to be done and it wouldn't hurt to get you started in the registration of school since you do have the proper documents at hand so I see no reason in delaying that choir. I would hate for you to fall behind in your studies because of this…dilemma." She gave him a soft smile. As of now, it wasn't that difficult to address Ezra. It was as if one of the boys' friends had stayed the night. If only they could keep him from society. Life would be so much better without others casting stones their way.

"Blood work?" Ezra swished his orange juice around, wishing that it had a bit of a kick added to it. His mother and his drink, that was his weakness and at the moment, it was the drink he was missing.

"For the DNA testing," Mary spoke carefully. "Surely you were informed that there was to be one? Just for reassurance in everyone's mind."

"Of course," Ezra faked a smile. His mother was quick to tell him that Larabee was no fool and would seek proof of her declaration. It was probably for that sole reason she admitted that Clint was his true father, for if there was a way round the testing, she would had kept that secrete to herself. Her own ace no doubt.

"Good mornin'" Buck greeted everyone at the table but zoomed in on the scrambled eggs still in the skillet. JD was quick on his heels, trying to match his bigger brother's steps. "Oh, this looks good!" He picked up a piece of toasted and dumped the eggs onto it along with some bacon he had found on a plate with a napkin to soak up the grease. "Real good. Did you and Dad talk about the party?"

"We spoke briefly but hadn't made a decisions," Mary admitted. "I promise we shall give you an answer before the birthday bash."

Vin looked over at his brother. "Doesn't it bother you at all that it takes you this long to get all pretty up for school? I mean, I look great and all I did was dress and brush my teeth."

"Pretty up? You got it all wrong. I have to scrub down or the girls would eat me alive!" Buck gave his good-nature trademark of a smile to his little brother. "It's a price I have to pay for accepting mom's good looks."

"Accepting? Like you had any say in it!" Vin laughed.

"If you don't start brushing your hair, Vin we are going to shave it off!" Mary teased, pulling playfully at her middle child's hair.

Vin backed out of her reach, "It's hardly long enough! I say about four more years and we can talk about a trim."

"Oh, a trim!" Mary laughed. "I think it will be well grown out before then."

"Maybe I can donate it?" Vin mused and the idea would allow him to avoid the barber's clippers for a few more months.

"Who's with me?" Josiah booming voice startled the small gathering.

"I am!" JD raised his hand in the air. "Can I sit upfront?"

"That depends," Josiah circled JD, who unturned kept turning to watch his eldest brother. "How tall are you?"

JD shrugged his thin shoulders, "I don't know. I'm the size of a seven year old." He held out seven fingers for visual effect.

"Oh. Only seven, huh?" Josiah shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid that's not quite tall enough to sit in the front seat."

JD frowned momentarily before eyeing his brother suspiciously, "Are you sure? I might have grown a bit last night 'cause my covers weren't coving my feet when I woke up." JD looked down at his shoes. "I'm probably as tall as an eight year old now!"

"Your still short," Vin reminded him. "Even for a seven year old."

"Am not! Joey is shorter than me!" JD yelled at Vin, his little fist were tight against his leg. "You don't know what you're talking about cause you're not in my grade!"

"Just because Joey is shorter then you doesn't mean you're not shorter than a normal seven year old," Vin argued back.

"Hey," Buck went and stood next to Vin. "You're both shorter than me. Now I don't want to miss my chance to walk Inez to her first class so get up from the bench and let's roll."

"Are you going to kiss her, Buck?" JD wrinkled his little nose up. "I wouldn't if I were you. Amy said her brother kissed a girl and now he's gone mono….that means he's crazy now."

"I appreciate the warning, little brother. It's always good to know that sort of thing," Buck winked at him.

"The only way Inez would kiss Buck is if he promised he would leave her alone," Vin gave a teasing grin over at Buck.

"She just wants to suggest a reason to have me kiss her," Buck ruffled Vin's hair. "You're starting to look like a girl yourself!"

"Am not," Vin moved away from Buck's hand. "Why is everyone trying to pet me! My head likes my hair or it wouldn't keep growing it."

"Out! We're running late," Josiah clapped his hands together.

"I'm riding with Chris," Vin informed them.

"He's already gone, kiddo." Buck gave him a sorry shrug. "Wanted to pick up Sarah on the way to school."

"Guess you're stuck riding with us after all," Josiah patted him on the shoulder. "Everyone get your stuff and let's move."

"Shot-gun!" Vin cried out and zoomed out of the kitchen.

"That little ferret!" Buck took off after him. "I'm going to rip you out of the seat!"

"They always get to ride in the front!" JD whined to Josiah as he pulled his backpack up from the floor near the door.

"One day you'll have your own car," Josiah assured him.

"And I'm going to make everyone ride in the back!" JD stated with a quick nod of his head. "And I'm going to listen to my own music and I'm not letting anyone stick their hands out of the window either."

¬PAGE BREAK¬

Mary took in the front of the house as she stood waiting for the owner Erin Shelton, who was married to Mayor Shelton, to answer her knock. Everything was simply perfect. The paint white fence was clean as if it were freshly painted. The May flowers were in blooming, a lovely reminder that of warmer weather. The shrubs were trimmed to perfection. Everything in the right order.

"Mary?" For a moment there was a brief shock in Erin's eyes and a hesitation in her greeting. It was commonly known that Mary and Erin were a bit of rivals. They once had fought over the same boy when in high school. Mary gave the boy up, finally realizing that if he wasn't able to choose one of the girls, then he really wasn't in love.

Mary moved on and met Clint. Erin didn't seem interested in the boy once Mary backed out. Instead Erin went for Clint but it was futile attempt. Instead, Erin made a point to have better then Mary. When Mary celebrated Clint becoming an officer of the law, Erin pointed out that her husband was a lawyer. Clint became Sheriff of the town, Erin made sure everyone knew her husband became mayor. When Mary produced five male children, Erin reminder her that she still fit into her high school clothes and it was a pity Mary had lost her young figure. Of course Erin made the comments off-handed as if she was merely making a common comment.

"Erin," Mary looked over the luscious lawn. "It's a lovely morning, isn't it?"

"Very lovely," Erin opened her door wider. "Won't you come in? Pardon the mess. Aaron, my young son was having a very playful day."

"Thank you," Mary smiled stepping through the expensive archway. Of course the home was not going to show an ounce of clutter. Erin had a live in housemaid that was perfect at her duties. Never was there a dirty dish lying about. It would be grand to have a person like that at home but still, Mary wouldn't trade places with anyone.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time," Erin showed Mary to her hosting room where a grand piano sat in the corner and wall to wall was indulgenced with richly white décor. Such thing wouldn't last a moment in Mary's home, not with her boys. "Aaron is going to a play date this morning while I attend a very important function." Mary sat on the edge of her sofa trying not to wrinkle her silk skirt. "I envy you, Mary."

"Do you?" Mary sat uncomfortable across from Erin on a matching sofa.

"Oh yes. Why to stay at home all day and do nothing would be a vacation to me!" Erin smiled, placing her manicured hand over her heart. "One day we really should switch. Though having five boys must be dreadfully tiring. You know, I have just the thing for you! When I went shopping in New York over the weekend I picked up a trial crème to help with dark circles under the eyes. Let me go fetch it for you? You certainly look as though you could put it to more good than me!"

"Oh, no. Really don't bother…" Mary rolled her eyes as Erin quickly exited the sitting room. She waited only for a moment before Erin came back into the room with a small gift bag.

"I put a bit of other things in there for you. It's a gift. I know Sheriff Income isn't much after all." Erin seated herself back in her perch.

"Wow, that is very kind of you." Mary peered inside the bag, knowing it would be useless to refuse the gift. Either she would be Erin's charity case or be aimed as envious and too proud to accept a 'gift'. "The reason I came by was because…."

"Mom?" A young girl of nineteen walked into the room. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realised you had guest."

"Just Mary, sweets." Erin smiled at Mary. "You remember my daughter, Angie? She's attending college now. Planning to follow her father's footsteps and become a lawyer. Perhaps even mayor one day."

"Hi," Angie greeted Mary. "You're the mother of the Larabee boys, right?"

"That would be me," Mary admitted brightly.

"I'm friends with Josiah and Chris," Angie stated while she bounced from one foot to another. "Um, Mom? I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking Aaron to his playdate. Dad said he needed you at the office for a luncheon."

"Why, thank you for looking after you baby brother, Angie." Erin looked over at Mary with a smirk. "She's such a reliable child. I don't know what I would do without her!"

"Okay….so I'm going. Nice meeting you Mrs Larabee." Angie gave them a wave before disappearing.

"A playdate now has turned into an important luncheon. Chaos! That's my life," Erin feeling as she just showed Mary up, looked quite pleased.

"Well I don't wish to hold you up," Mary explained. "I was wondering if I could have that wonderful recipe for your potato salad. You made it during the community picnic last summer."

"Sure! I'm so pleased you enjoyed it!" Erin was now beaming. "I got it from a chief during my third honeymoon to France." Erin explained. "A wonderful place, if you are able to ever go you shouldn't hesitate."

"I'll remember that though I'm sure I won't be going anytime soon," Mary admitted. "I have a new family member staying at the house and I wanted to have a special dinner. I thought your salad would be perfect."

"Oh? Who is that? If you don't mind me asking," Erin leaned forward slightly, interested in any kind of gossip. "Is it your brother? Has he lost his job again?"

"No. He's doing very well," Mary shook her head. A lot of people had faced unemployment of late and only recently was her brother able to find work again. He had asked if things had gotten worse if the Larabee's would take him and his small family in briefly. They had agreed, without hesitation but Sam was able to find regain his finical strength once again.

"That's good. Good news indeed," Erin put on a false bravo. "This times are truly hard for everyone."

"The guest is, well…" Mary hesitated. She hated to give Erin ammo against her but this was something that was going to come out and it was better this way. "Years ago Clint had a brief affair and a child came of that affair."

" What horrible news!" Erin stood up and quickly went to Mary's side, placing an arm around Mary's shoulder as any good friend would do. But they were not friends and the glimmer in Erin's eyes weren't tears of sympathy but satisfaction. "I have never gone through such a thing so I can only imagine your pain! Your poor dear!"

"Yes. It is difficult to accept but my family is strong and we will get through this," Mary lifted her chin up, knowing her words were true.

"Of course you will, dear. Of course," Erin took Mary's hand in her own. "And you know you can come to me if you ever need any help or advice or even a lawyer. When my husband was in practice he met a lot of wonderful lawyers I'm sure I could convince to take your case at a low fee."

"I appreciate that but I don't think we will need it." Mary continued. "Clint's son, Ezra is now staying with us and I do want him to feel accepted."

"You're allowing the illegitimate son to stay with you?" Erin, always one to stir up problems when things were settled, frowned at the idea. "Are you sure that is wise? A constant reminded of his infidelity? Though it is very charitably of you to do so, it wouldn't do your self-esteem any good and who is to say that he won't cheat on you again?"

"As I said, we are working through this as best as we are able to do and we do want to move forward," Mary told her. "Ezra is in our care and he has the right to know his brothers and that is what I can offer him at the moment. After all, he is innocent of any wrong doing."

"True," Erin agreed though she wasn't all that interested. The breakup of the Larabee family would be very amusing to watch from afar. "How old is he?"

"Fifteen," Mary stated. "Same as Buck."

"Oh, dear." Erin covered her mouth with her hand, hiding a slight smile. "You were pregnant when he cheated on you? That is horrible! How on earth can you ever forgive such a man, Mary? Carrying his child while he carried on with another woman!"

"I appreciate you understanding my situation so easily," Mary said dryly though Erin didn't catch it.

"Well let me get you that recipe," Erin stood up to fetch her salad recipe, wanting to hurry the visit up so she could get on the phone. "I have a hair appointment before the luncheon so I do hate to hurry you along. You should call me so we can schedule a moment together; no doubt you are in need of a friend on your side at this very moment."

"Thank you and you are very right. A friend would be nice," Mary agreed and silently wishing she had such a friend but her dearest friend was her husband and he had betrayed her.

¬Page Break¬

Clint paced back and forth inside the little examining room. He had a clip board and questionnaire in his hand that the nurse had asked him to fill out. Ezra looked calm and relaxed in the patient's chair but personally felt as trapped inside the room as Clint appeared.

"Doc is one of the best doctors this town ever seen," Clint told Ezra, for the third time.

Ezra had thought Clint had said this to reassure him but now believed Clint was trying to reassure himself.

"He delivered all my boys," Clint gave an apologetic corner grin at Ezra. "Almost all. He's mended their broken bones, mostly Vin's and stitched them up. Again, Vin mostly. The boy has a love of heights but gravity seems want him close to earth." Clint sat in the stool, with the examining bed between them. "You ever had broken anything?"

"Not on purpose," Ezra offered easily. "But once or twice."

"Once or twice?" Clint echoed with a slow nod of his head. "It's something that a person remembers, kid. You either had at one time or you done so twice."

Ezra opened his mouth to explained when a quick knock came at the door and the Doctor poked his head in. "Sorry about the wait," Doctor Jackson entered the room while softly closing the door after him. "Tis the season for allergies."

While the boys were finding out that Ezra existent, Clint had a private conversation with the good doctor Jackson, explaining the situation to him and asking for the testing. Jackson was a good doctor as well as a good man, he held his self-opinions to himself and treated every one as an equal.

"So you are Ezra Standish?" The doctor offered his hand to him. "Welcome to Four Corners. My wife and I are the only doctors within town." Jackson took the clip board from Clint's hand, brief glancing over it and noticing a lot of empty spaces. "Why don't you fill this out to the best of your knowledge, son? With permission, I can contact your old family doctor and we can have your medical information fax to us? Save a lot of time."

"Mother and I moved around a lot," Ezra reached out to take the clipboard from the doctor.

"The places you remember visiting?" Jackson pressed. "We can put the records together and have you set up."

"I'm a healthy person," Ezra started to write down the answers on the clipboard.

"Once or twice you broke a bone," Clint reminded him.

Ezra smiled, showing off his gold tooth. "Tooth and toe, not really something to see a doctor about."

"Now isn't the time to get smart," Clint catching the cheeky tone.

"My apologies," Ezra's pronunciation thickened.

Clint watch as Ezra focused on the questionnaire. Now that the shock of having an absent son had vanished, Clint's cop instincts were kicking in and his gut was telling him that Ezra was holding back a lot of information.

"Ready?" Jackson asked Clint as he pulled on his elastic gloves. The DNA kit containers were open and ready to be packaged straight away.

"Yeah, just get it over with." Clint rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, baring his arm to the doctor.

"Very nice arm," Jackson looked down at baring arm. "It's your mouth I need." Clint focused on the large swap stick in Jackson's hand. "Just a little swap from the inside of your mouth and Ezra's is all I need. I package it up, send it to the lab and we should have the results back in three or four days."

"What are you grinning about," Clint asked noticing the smirk on Ezra's face as he pulled down the sleeve of his shirt.

¬Page Break¬

JD ran after the runaway ball that bounced down the small slope on the edge of the playground. He grinned on catching up with the ball and gave a mighty kick souring the ball back to the other boy that stood on top of the hill. That boy raced back to the kick ball field and JD started to chug up the hill.

"Hey JD!"

JD looked over his shoulder and his eyes widen. There stood Billy the bully and two of his hound friends.

"Heard you ratted on me," Billy smack his fist into the palm of his hand. "I think maybe you need to be taught to keep your mouth shut from now on."

"I'm not afraid of you," JD warned him but desperately looked around the play yard. He was a distant from where the teachers stood watching over all the children at once.

"Is that so?" Billy smirked. "Maybe after I get through with you, you'll be scared of me. Real scared."

JD, knowing he was out numbered made a break for it but he didn't stand a chance. One of the bigger boy dived for him, grasping his ankle and brining both down hard on the ground. The other flipped onto his back with Billy grinning above him. "This is going to hurt you more than me." Billy grinned widely.

¬Page Break¬

Clint sat at his favourite small diner with Ezra sitting across from him in a quiet corner table; the lunch hour foot traffic was light compared to most afternoons. They both were having a coke and a burger, which were quite large sandwiches.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself," Clint pushed his empty plate away and pulled his drink closer. Ezra still had a half of a sandwich to go and Clint had the oddest filling that he was planning an escape route as his green eyes kept going towards the door.

"What do you wish to know?" Ezra asked, focusing his attention back to Clint.

"Birthday?" Clint asked.

"March tenth," Ezra answered quickly. "Yours, sir?"

"November third. Colour?" Clint pressed.

"None," Ezra answered again. "And you?"

"Black. Favourite sport?" Clint asked.

"For myself or to view?" Ezra took a meaningful bite out of his burger.

"Um…yourself," Clint picked.

"Baseball," Ezra smiled softly. Stepfather number two had always taken him to the baseball games, bought him his first glove and taught him how to throw. He also took him fishing on the Great Mississippi, telling him tales about Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn. But he was merely a truck driver and his mother wasn't happy with his employment. But unknowingly to the man, those days that he gave so freely were the best days of Ezra's life.

"We have a common ground! How did you get that gold tooth?" Clint recalled JD's questioned from the previous night.

Ezra raised his brows at Clint, "I thought it was established that that was a rude question?"

"Not when it's a father asking a son," Clint challenged with a grin.

"One of Mother's suitors thought my tongue was too sharp and he wanted to give me a pointed lesson. Mother thought that a gold nugget would cost him for the damage of the lost tooth," Ezra answered honestly. He leaned forward slightly, watching the trouble expression etch on Clint's face. "Now tell me, how is it that a cop did not know about DNA swap testing?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you again for all the warm support in the reviews and the messages. If you have questions, ask and I will try to put the answer in the story or just be upfront about it. I found this chapter to be a breeze to write. Took an hour and I would had kept going if I didn't have plans. Oddly it came to me so easy...well, I hope you all enjoy it. As forever, this isn't BETA so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

* * *

><p>It was Nurse Kim that led JD out of her office and into Principle Douglas' office. Kim walked at JD's pace, a small shuffling of his feet as he looked around the part of the school he had never seen before. This area was more grown up to JD's eyes. Unlike the hallways that JD roamed, filled with colourful student's work, these halls had pictures of the town, Four Corners in black and white and as it grew into town JD had always known. The flooring wasn't tiled but in carpet of red colour.<p>

He entered one room where the office employee, Miss Stacey worked. She was a familiar face that JD had seen when she delivered messages or papers to his teacher.

"Hi, JD." Miss Stacey voice was sweet and kind as she spoke to him. Buck had always liked Miss Stacey and since he was a 'loud' student, he saw her and Principle Douglas a lot. "Principle Douglas is ready to see you. You just go through that door right there," Stacey pointed to the closed door on her right. "Best knock first."

JD followed her hand towards the door and to JD and his wild imagination; it was a scary looking door. Very big with no pictures at all on the sides of the door that would indicate it was friendly. There was no 'welcome' mat on the floor and above the door; the light flickered casting an odd shadow against the door. Rumours of other students' tales echoed in JD's mind, reminding him that Principle Douglas was not a kind man. One even said that he would visit students at night and eat their flesh.

"I'm not so sure that I am ready to see him," JD gave a wide eyed stare at Stacey and then at the nurse.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Nurse Kim knelt down so she was at his eye level. "Principle Douglas is a very nice man, JD. He is very worried about you and what had happen and wants to stop it from happening again. All he wants to know is what happen at the playground and he would like you to tell him. Now Billy, Frank, and Pete already got to tell him what happen so it's your turn."

"But if they told him already, why do I have to go?" JD blinked rapidly trying to avoid crying.

"Well Principle Douglas believes they might have not told him everything correctly," Nurse Kim explained. "They are in the Vice Principal's office waiting for their parents."

"Your Mother is in Douglas office now, JD." Stacey said from her desk. "She is really anxious to see you too."

"She is?" JD smiled, the fear was now vanishing but the delightful expression turned suddenly once again to a sadder one. "She's going to be mad at me. We aren't supposed to fight."

"I think you will find that you are worrying for nothing," Nurse Kim told him.

"You know, I got something that might help you out." Miss Stacey grabbed something from her desk and walked around her work station until she too knelt beside JD. She held out her hand with a small cushioned golf ball. "It's called a stress ball. You just squeeze it very hard whenever you are stressed out or in this case, a bit scared. It does help."

"It does?" JD took the soft golf ball out of her hand and gave it a hard squeezed, it folded within his little fist and when he let go, it went back to its normal size. JD smiled back at the office clerk with a smile of appreciation.

"Now go on, your mom and Principle Douglas are waiting for you," Stacey gave him a little wink and a small nudge towards the door.

Slowly JD made it towards the door marked with the principle's name. He gave one last look over his shoulder and the two ladies, still kneeling on the floor, gave him thumbs up approval.

He raised his little fist, knocking slowly on the door while squeezing the little golf ball in his other. JD heard some shuffling going on behind the door and soon it opened to a very big man, at least to JD's eyes.

"There you are, JD." Principle Douglas was of average height and a bit thick but to a child JD's size, he was a giant of a man and one that had the power of the entire school and to JD that was a king of the world status. "Please come in."

JD slowly walked through the door and his face broke into a smile as he spotted his mother sitting in front of a large oak desk. "Momma!" JD ran into his mother's waiting arms.

"Oh, JD." Mary held him in her arms, while she trying to study the injuries he took in the playground. JD rapidly, in a messy pattern, explained what had befallen onto him while he was at school.

The principle listened lightly to JD's conversation to his mother as he moved to sit behind the big desk. "I didn't mean to fight," JD said when he was finished.

"It's okay, sweetie. We are going to fix it. Here baby," Mary pulled him up on a chair beside her. "You sit there and Principle Douglas would like to ask you some questions."

"First off, you're not in trouble son," Principle Douglas explained as he placed his hands on the desk, folding them together. He watched JD sighed outwards with relief."Your classmate, Casey actually seen some of the situation and reported it to a teacher that was on duty."

"It was Mr Philip who stopped us from fighting," JD nodded his head.

"How about you tell me what you were doing before you, Bill, Frank and Pete got into this situation?" Douglas asked.

"Welllll…," JD took a deep breath and begun, "I was playing kick ball cause I'm on the kick ball team at recess. I kick to the left when everyone else kicks to the right so that makes me a good player. Sometimes I kick to the right cause my brother Buck says it's good to throw them off once in a while. When my team's kicking turn was up, I play on outfield, behind the bases. So if there is a high ball, I have to run and chase it down. I'm a fast runner, that's why I'm there. We always have to chase the ball. Andy was up to kick and he's a really, really, good kicker! Sometimes, he kicks the ball onto the roof and we can't play until it comes back down. This time, Andy kicked it my way and it went way, way over my head and down the slope! So I ran down to get it and everyone was saying, 'hurry up JD' and I was going really fast! And I got the ball and kicked it back up the slope because that's faster than running it up but Billy was there and so were Frank and Pete. Billy was mad at me because I told on him for shoving Julie at the lunch line last week. She fell down and was going to cry. Billy called her a cry baby and I told him to stop it or I was going to tell. Then he said that me and Julie were girlfriends and boyfriends and that we were going to get married and have a whole bunch of kids that look like puppies because we are both ugly. I went and told Mr Philip and he took Billy away from the lunch line and was talking to him. Billy had to sit with Mr Philip at lunch and miss five days of recess! That's a whole week of recess! Billy was really mad about that and he said he was going to punch me out whenever I stopped hiding behind the teachers. And at recess I when I was only with him, I told him I wasn't afraid but I was. I tried to run, I didn't want to fight but Frank runs faster than me and he grabbed me by my foot and I fell on the ground." JD looked at his mother and then at the principle as he spoke. His face expression changed with the emotion of the situation.

"Frank and Pete wouldn't let me get up and Billy started to hit me! That's when Casey came down the hill and told them to get off me and she yelled 'Help' really loud, she's a good screamer cause Mr Philip came down really fast! Billy and Frank and Pete got off me but my nose was bleeding and so was my mouth and my eye hurt really bad. It's black and blue, see!" JD pointed to the obvious bruise on around his eye. His lip was split and slightly swollen at the bottom corner as well. "Mr Philip asked if I was alright which was stupid because I just got beaten up! He told me to just lie on the ground until he was sure I was okay. Everyone was watching in a big circle! When I told him I could get up, Nurse Kim was already there and she helped up and took me to get clean up. She gave me ice for my eye and lip too and band aid for my hand, cause I skinned it when I fell on the ground."

"Have you had problems with these boys before the lunch line problems?" Principle Douglas asked.

"Yesss," JD shook his head. "Billy was trying to make me give him my homework because he didn't do it. I didn't give it to him so he called me stupid."

"Did you tell Mr Philip about that?" Douglas asked.

"No," JD now looked down at his hands. "I didn't want to be a tattletale. If you're a tattletale, you don't get friends because everyone hates you. I don't want people to hate me."

"So you have been having trouble with Billy for a long time?" Douglas pressed.

"I guess…he's alright if Pete and Frank isn't with him." JD shrugged his shoulders.

"Well since the playground incident, other students have come to Mr Philip with things that Billy and his friends were doing to them as well but like you, they never informed your teacher about it until now. It's good to remember that you might not be the only one being bullied and it maybe that stepping forward would help you and someone else." JD watched as Principle Douglas marked in his notebook at his desk. "This is certainly a bad situation but something we can turn around to become a positive response."

"We can?" JD frowned, "how?"

"I think it's obvious, from speaking with you and others that your grade should have an open discussion on what to do when being bullied and basically being mistreated by other classmates. It's something that unfortunately is becoming more of a problem with all schools, even one as small as our own," Principle Douglas stated. "So this is what we are going to see immediately. Billy and his two friends will serve time out of school as punishment…."

"I don't see that as punishment," JD said very earnest.

"I guess not, no. But we are limited on the punishments we can serve." Principle Douglas agreed.

"My dad's a cop. He can put them in jail!" JD brightened with the idea. "That's what you are supposed to do to bad guys!"

"That would be ideal but again, something the school cannot do so instead its four days out of school with homework and then they will serve in school detention, where they are isolated from other students in some respect but still attend school and do homework assignments." Douglas explained.

"Oh." JD said simply, still not thinking that not attending school was a punishment.

"Their parents are not happy with them and they are involved parents so I do not believe they will simply watch television or be playing video games while they are at home," Douglas went on. "Of course we will express the wrongness of their behaviour and they shall also attend future discussions when we speak of the bullying situation." Douglas went on. "Now for the meantime, you and your classmates won't have homework today or tomorrow…."

"Alright!" JD whooped.

"You will go home with your mother today," Douglas smiled at JD's enthusiasm. "But not as a punishment. We just would like to make sure you will be okay. If your mother feels you should see a doctor, the school will supply the fund for that bill and in return bill the parents of Billy, Pete and Frank. Now tomorrow, if you are feeling up to it we would like you to return to school. However, if you need another day, you will be excused."

"Wow," JD grinned, his pain starting to ease away.

"When you come back though, we do have what we call a guidance counsellor, who will speak to you. She is just going to make sure that you are doing well." Principle Douglas looked over at Mary, who nodded agreement.

"Josiah, my big, big brother, he is going away to be a guidance counsellor." JD was thrilled that he knew what a guidance counsellor was about. "They help people."

¬PAGE BREAK¬

Like his mother, Buck felt the way to throw off a bad gossip was to hit in the head. The Larabees would be lying if they denied that the situation of Ezra was not even the slightest bit of an embarrassment, after all everyone will now know their father had cheated on their mother. Yet, Buck had a tendency of making of what he called 'boldness' to be highly amusing to outsiders of the family and excruciating awkward to those related to him.

The way Buck figured, he was going to help Ezra out. If he made a fool of himself, people would be talking about him and not Ezra. Buck was one in a million; able to shrug off most things and the way he saw it, if people are going to talk, why not about him and he loved to talk about himself.

"Hey now, everyone listen up. I got something important to say," Buck was standing up on the bleachers of the gym room before his classes had started that day. There was a good many students that drove or got dropped off for school who waited in the gym room to socialize or shoot a few hoops before classes.

Buck was like a magnet, people felt this unseen pull in his direction and though they wanted to turn around, and in some cases like Vin, run away, they all found themselves bracing for tragedy.

"I'm just going to say this in case there are some stories wandering around that way you all can say you heard it from the mouth of Buck," he walked with a perfect balance on the bleacher bench, back and forth.

Vin looked down at the basketball he had been playing with his friends before classes started, he looked back at Buck and a determined look came upon his face.

"What are you going to do with that?" Josiah had sneaked up to stand beside his little brother.

"I am going to throw the damn ball at him," Vin told Josiah honestly. "I got a good aim. Reckon I can knock him on his ass before he makes an ass out of himself."

"You're getting a bad mouth too," Josiah took the basketball from Vin.

"Or you my brother or my mother?" Vin asked Josiah. "Besides you curse too."

"Lately, not so much and never as much as you. You're going to have to curb that," Josiah warned him.

Vin looked at the ball in his brother's hand before looking Josiah in the eye, "You and me are both going to regret what you just did. You are aware of that, aren't you?"

"You would regret it more if you hurt him," Josiah explained.

"I have a bastard brother!" Buck told the group of kids surrounding him. Naturally, no one was taking him serious so they started to laugh. "No. I don't mean Chris either. Yeah," Buck pointed at a fellow student. "I know what you were thinking, alright but no, not Chris. I mean a real bastard brother. Apparently fifteen years ago when my sweet mother was blessed with me, my wonderful, righteous father of a cop had an affair! Thus produced a brother that my family was not aware of until recently. We need our own reality show! Of course, I'll be starring myself." More students laugh, all were talking now but not sure if Buck lost a bet or if he was being honest. "He will be attending our school. Be hanging round our family and perhaps will even be attending Nathan's birthday party Saturday…."

"My party? What party? I didn't know I was having a birthday party," Nathan eyes looked around his friends. "My parents aren't going to be home and….oh. No!"

"Well it's a surprise party, Nate. I wasn't going to tell you until I showed up," Buck explained to the tall student. "But now you all know. The Larabee's have a spot in the family tree and Nathan Jackson is having a party Saturday. If you got a problem with this new brother of mine, know I got his back. Also, I hope you all can attend the party….best bring your own dish. Saturday, starts at eight."

"I should have let you hit him with the ball," Josiah looked over at his smirking brother.

"Ain't too late, Josiah!" Vin reached for the ball. "I can't shut him up but I still got a perfect aim."

¬PAGE BREAK¬

Clint walked through the automatic doors and the familiar smell of the small grocery store hit him instantly. He took a deep breath, remembering why he loved small towns as the fresh produce and deli meals aroma mixed together causing his mouth to water hungrily.

"Do you want to push that cart?" Clint asked as Ezra followed behind him at a lazier pace.

Ezra looked down at the shopping trolley with a slight wrinkly of his nose, a behaviour JD had done many times before when he disliked an idea. That was something that seemed to amaze Clint. Even though Ezra never spent time with the Larabees, once in a while a similar behaviour would unmask itself like the slight wrinkly of the nose and like Vin, Ezra had a small dusting of freckles on his nose that gave him a younger appearance.

"Not if I don't have to," Ezra drawled turning his minty gaze on his new founded father.

"You don't have to," Clint pulled the shopping trolley out of the line with a brief stun. All the boys wanted to push the shopping cart; in fact they would fight over such a prize. Ezra was not like the others and Clint actually started to worry about it. He knew how to raise his boys to Mary, knew them like the back of his hand but Ezra, with him Clint kept second guessing himself.

"Mary texted me some stuff to pick up for this salad she wants to make tonight and thought that you could pick some stuff out while we are here. I don't know, maybe get an idea of what you may like or something like that." Clint looked over at Ezra for some kind of reaction but the boy's face never changed. It was like he wore a mask, never showing a hint of what he may be thinking. "And maybe if you needed so other things as well? You only had that small bag with you so I wasn't sure what personal items you may be in need and we can get some other things at Walmart if you need too. I hope you don't mind Walmart, there isn't much else around here. The outlets are a few towns over."

"I have all that I need," Ezra informed him.

Clint snorted, "You don't like Walmart? I figured that on seeing those designer jeans. Your mother must have paid pretty for them. I can't afford that, son. Best know now that when you grow out of them, better get used to hand-me-downs or cheaper clothing."

"I have no partialities on where I purchase my clothing, Mr Larabee." Ezra said coolly. He was a survivor; he knew the rules of the streets having lived as a run-away for a few years. If you looked well cared for, you get less hassled by dealers and paedophiles. Ezra had stolen his clothes because he was in need of them and if there was a chance of getting caught stealing, best try for an eighty dollar pair then getting caught for a twenty dollar pair of jeans.

"Clint," his father corrected as he pushed the trolley forward into the first aisle, figuring that if they went down each aisle, Ezra may see something that he would like. "None of that Mr Larabee stuff." They walked into the next aisle with only Clint picking up what he had written down on a small piece of paper. After a moment of silence, Clint looked back to see Ezra still walking behind him. "What do you like for breakfast?"

"Coffee," Ezra answered quickly.

"Coffee? Your mother lets you drink that already?" Clint chuckled slightly as Ezra shrugged. "So just coffee? And how do you drink it? Sugar and milk?"

"Somewhat," Ezra admitted and decided to test the waters a little bit, "I like sugar mints in my coffee. I like peppermint."

"Well we have coffee at the house," Clint was already dreaded that argument on that. He and Mary ruled coffee as a beverage that only allowed trying when they were sixteen. Though, Clint was sure they had sipped at his mug once or twice. "I'm not sure what sugar mints are though."

"Its soft peppermint candy solely made of sugar. It evaporates quickly in hot water," Ezra explained.

"Ah," Clint nodded slightly understanding what the sugar mints were. "What else do you like for breakfast?"

"Nothing," Ezra admitted.

"Nothing? Nothing at all? Eggs? Bacon? Pancakes? Donuts? Ice cream? Cold pizza?" Clint thought to what his other children's enjoyed but not always gotten for breakfast.

"I'm not fond of waking up to the AM hours, sir." Ezra admitted wearily. "And rather I miss it completely."

"Clint, not sir and that's natural for your age to want to sleep till noon but you miss out on most of the day," Clint slowed down his walk as they ventured into what JD named, 'the best aisle ever', the candy aisle.

"Only the dullest part," Ezra agreed and pointed out to the mints he had wanted.

"Lunch then? You would rather pack a lunch or eat from the school's lunch menu?" Clint asked. "And what about when you are home? What did you normally eat when you were with your mother?"

"I can survive the schools menu," Ezra really didn't think he would be sticking around long enough to get much off that menu at any rate. "Mother loved to dine out. She never had much success when attempting to cook."

Clint laughed freely, "I've met a few ladies like that before! Your mother is aware she can't cook so there is that! Most of them believe they can and do." Clint glanced at his son, who now walked along side of him. He grinned on noticing the small curve on Ezra's own mouth. He turned back to the shopping list and asked a seriously, "Were you serious about getting your tooth knocked out? By a step-father? Or was that just rubbish talk? Once your mother answers her damn phone, I'll find the truth out."

"Mother never married him," Ezra quickly corrected Clint about the step-father, though didn't tell Clint that Maude had given him a fake phone number. Ezra had the real number and that was saved for when he found the map. "He was interested in marriage but Mother was not. Not with him, I should say."

"But he did hit you?" Clint asked.

"Yes. It was a shame too as my adult tooth had just came through completely." Ezra rubbed this tongue over the golden tooth.

"Did your Mother press charges?" Clint wondered but secretly believed he knew the answer would be no.

"I was young, Mr Larabee. I don't recall." Ezra lied; his mother had turned to blackmail instead. It wasn't right and maybe it wasn't wrong either but it was the quickest way to ensure safety for Maude and Ezra at that moment. They received money for the damage of the tooth and enough to allow them to move themselves away from the abusive man. It was a quick agreement between the two yelling adults that Ezra watch take place as he held a hand over his bloody mouth. It also helped that they were not using their proper names at the time, as Maude was aiming for a more risker cash prize at that time so the suitor could not follow them in the future if he had wanted to seek them out.

Clint picked up the tone in Ezra's voice; the boy didn't want to continue the conversation on his tooth. "Name a dinner choice? First thing that pops into your head?"

"Chicken and dumplings," Ezra answered smoothly.

"I could eat a pot of that myself, kid." Clint rubbed his stomach. "How about a second dinner dish?"

"Crawfish pie," Ezra answered again, without thinking.

Clint stopped to give Ezra a brief look before continuing down the aisle, "I admit we don't normally eat that in our parts. I can't say that I have ever tried it either but that is something we can do once the water warm up a bit. They don't sell it at our grocery. You like fish?"

"I do," Ezra smiled. To him having a book and fishing pole on a lazy afternoon was a pleasure as long as the evening favoured a crowded room with music, laughter and a game ready to be won. If every day was as that, he would indeed be in heaven.

"Me and the boys give Mary a break and go camping during late spring and summer. Doctor's son, Nathan comes along with us usually. He's the boy who is having a party that Buck wants to take you to and show you off. See, I got this cabin near a lake we stay at. It doesn't have electricity or toilet. The shower is outside and it's really just a pump. We try to catch our meals but sometimes opt for a can dinner or hot dogs over a camp fire." Clint crossed another item off his list. "We go on horseback. There is an old abandon settlement the boys like to explore, though they have seen all there is too it. There is a canoe, the lake is swimmable. There isn't a drop off so if you can't swim, you can stay near the bank of the lake. What else is there…we get the camp fire going and the boys try to scare each other with stories. You think that's something you would like?"

Ezra wanted to say, 'no'. No electricity, no indoor plumping, it wouldn't pass a building inspection if it were to be a home instead of camp lodging. The place sounded horrible and this family believed it was a special vacation trip? They opted to sleep in the age technology forgot? It wasn't that Ezra couldn't do it. He had lived on the streets, slept in vacant warehouses, empty train boxcars, even in the cervix of a bridge so he knew he could sleep in a cabin without luxury but not if he didn't have another choice. "I'm not sure. I have never experience something of that nature."

"Do you have a favourite vacation with your mother?" Clint asked surprising that he was finding himself more interested in the boy as he spent more time with him. It felt so natural to speak with Ezra, though there was still something gnawing in his gut, telling him something wasn't all together on the good.

"Mother's fifth husband took us to Italy for three weeks," Ezra grinned at the memory. "It was a lovely trip and I think it was more the idealism that I could go outside of my country now, a new feeling of independence I suppose. I remember riding in a gondola in Venice. We visited Naples, which was highly fought over in history. The Roman and Greek ruins in Sicily. Visited Trastevere, probably the most quite place in Italy. It's alleys were like a maze. I mostly enjoyed the visit to the Vatican Museum."

"I'm afraid a vacation like that is way out of our budget for the next forty years," Clint frowned on knowing that he could never give any of his kids that kind of luxury. His wife, who was in love with art always dreamed on seeing Italy but the family came first, always have and always will.

"It wasn't in Mother's either but that of her husband's." Ezra shrugged as it wasn't a lost to him.

"You'll like camping," Clint said more on a command than assurance. "Nothing like males roughing the great outdoors! Toughness a boy up."

"I'm sure your right," Ezra forced an agreement out of his mouth as he quickly picked up on Clint's mood shift. It wasn't just a vacation but a memory from a moment Ezra felt happy and now regretted sharing it as Clint pushed it off quickly and easily as swatting a fly landing on your arm off. "I will look forward to camping."

¬PAGE BREAK¬

"So let's see it," Chris lifted JD's face upward gently as he examined his baby brother's eye. Dinner was about to be served, a sandwich night with helping of Erin's prized potato salad on the side. "You took in a pretty good hit there."

"I didn't even cry," JD stated proudly with his hands on his hips as he showed each of his brother's his bruise. "It hurt though!"

"Now that is something to be proud of," Buck took his turn to look over the eye. "You said there were three of them and one of you? Well that would sound right. That's how many it would take to take down a Larabee!"

"Hey," Josiah gave Buck a pointed look. "We are not to encourage fighting, brother."

"Sure," Buck agreed but gave JD a wink all the same.

"Principle Douglas said I should have told on Billy when he started to be mean," JD told his brothers as they looked down at him. "But I didn't want to be a tattletale…"

"If a kid sticks his tongue out at you, suck it up." Vin quickly caught on to JD's confused expression. He was silently asking, 'when to tell and when not to tell' and Vin was good at keeping solutions simple. "If he calls you a name, shrug it off. If he calls Buck a name, agree and laugh…."

"Hey now!" Buck huffed jokily.

"But if a kid threatens to harm you or act as they may, then that is when you need to tell someone." Vin ignored Buck and kept his eyes on JD.

"It was easier for us dealing with the average bully and we each had our turn," Chris admitted to JD. "We are pretty much the same age and we always had each other's back so it also kept people from pushing too hard. You, being born so late seem like you have to do it alone but you don't. From now on if you have trouble and you don't want to go to Mom or Dad or any teachers, you just come to us and we'll help you."

"Okay," JD said softly, now becoming overwhelmed with the attention his brothers were giving him.

"Boys," Mary came into the wreck room and all attention turned to her. "Wash up for dinner. Grandma and Grandpa Larabee are coming for dinner tonight so be good." She turn to Vin, "And you watch that mouth. I may threaten you with a bar of soap but if Grandpa catches it he will make you eat it. Ask your brothers."

Chris and Josiah both made a horrible face when Vin looked over at them. "I'll behave." Vin promised on looking back at his mother.

"Can we have soda for dinner tonight?" JD bounced around his mother like a little Jack Russell.

"Oh I think you earned some," Mary ruffled his black hair. "Now go get clean up."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am having internet connection problems so I am sorry if I disappear. I shouldn't. I'm leaning towards the problem being the modem but that's an easy fix. I'll get on my mobile to leave a message to let anyone know who is interested if there is a reason I cannot get connected or put something in the summary by use of another computer that I don't have access all the time. Again, I don't see it happening but just covering things. Thanks for all the reviews - I appreciate them all, I really do. I am enjoying writing this story, I am actually having a hard time finding a place to stop. I'm going to have a sneak peek at what I wish to cover in the next chapter or two on the bottom. As always, not beta so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

* * *

><p>Gloria Larabee had just given Ranger a hug and a homemade biscuit when she was suddenly swept off her feet by Buck, who had barely touched any of the steps when he flew down the stairs and gathered her into his arms, swinging her little frame into a small circle. "You look prettier each time I see you, Gram."<p>

"Put me down you big galoot!" Gloria laughed, swatting Buck's shoulders playfully. "I'm too old for that! You'll break something! Shatter my ribs! Rupture a disc, maybe. At my age, you never know!"

"Now, that isn't true. You barely look over thirty," Buck winked at her before greeting his Grandfather with a half hug. "Granddad, how's the old bones? How about you letting me help you into the dinner room? Mom's making JD's favourite tonight, Sloppy Joes. "

"My bones are getting older," Luke Larabee patted his bad knee, an injury he had received during the start of Vietnam War. "But if I don't use what I got, then I'll lose it. Best remember that. It's wise advice my grandpa told me. Remember it boy. So I'll just be making my own way to the dinner room. Oh, it might take me a bit longer then you youngsters but I'll get there. Tell me though, how are you son?"

"You know it's hard to keep this dog down!" Buck bounced a fist off his chest and his grandfather smiled at his youth and cheerfulness. Buck was contagious, happy enough to spread joy where ever he went.

"Grammie, Pappy!" JD voice grew louder as he ran towards the door and right into his grandfather's arms, almost knocking him over if it weren't for Buck acting like a brick wall behind him. Before his grandfather could register who it was, JD let him go and just as quick, was in his grandmother's arms. "I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too, sweetie!" Gloria rubbed his dark hair until it stuck up.

JD let them go but was grinning ear to ear. "I got my first black eye! See!" He pointed to the bruise about his eye. "That's why we are having Sloppy Joes! It's my favvvourrrite!" JD rubbed his stomach to empathize his craving.

"How on earth did you get that?" Gloria looked over JD's head towards Buck.

"Don't be looking at me. I didn't give him any indication to fight," Buck held up his hands in defence.

"You should have taught him to duck at least," Luke Larabee titled JD's head upward so he could look at it. "That's so bad, bet it hurts. Don't worry, none. Doesn't hurt your looks at all. Why those girls like to see a wild side once in a while."

"Eewww," JD backed out of his grandfather's grip. "I don't like girls! Buck is the one that likes girls. Chris only likes one girl, that's what he says anyways. I got this shiner, that's what Vin calls it, a shiner! I got it because three boys at school beat me up! Buck said it had to take three of them to do it cause I'm so tough."

"Hey, Gram. Pap." Vin greeted the grandparents by leaning against the archway of the wreck room.

"None of that 'hey' for me, you get your skinny butt over here and give me a hug," Gloria waved for the boy towards her. Vin rolled his eyes but had a cheerful grin on his face all the same as he pushed away from the archway to hug his grandparents.

Chris and Josiah also found a way to squeeze into the entrance of the home to greet their grandparents with a warm hug.

"My, you boys are growing taller and taller!" Gloria hugged Josiah and then Chris; both had to bend down for a proper embrace. "How's Sarah, sweetie? Is she here?"

"No. She's working on some projects for school," Chris said cheerfully, always willing to talk about his girlfriend.

"Well, I like that girl. You better keep a close eye on her or someone will snatch her away," Gloria warned him.

"Oh he keeps a real close eye on that girl," Buck winked over his grandmother's head at his grandfather, who in turned patted Chris' back roughly.

"And what about you?" Gloria looked over at Josiah. "What have you been up to of late?"

"I got my acceptance letter!" Josiah dug the letter he had been carrying with him from his pant pockets. He clumsily unfolded the letter and with slight pinkish cheeks, handed it over to his grandmother to read.

"You did! Oh my, let me see. Let me see!" Gloria excitedly took the letter from Josiah with beaming pride, "It says, 'Congratulations! It is my pleasure to offer you admission to Newhall University. This opportunity to join one of the most outstanding student bodies in the country comes in recognition of your academic and personal achievements. Did you hear that Luke, dear?"

"I'm standing right beside you, aint I?" Luke snorted as he took the letter from Gloria, turning front to back. Without his glasses, the words were a blur.

"Personal Achievements! Did you hear that part, Luke? Personal Achievemtns! All that time you volunteer helping the needy. You make me so proud! Why, I am so happy for you sweet heart I think I'm going to cry!" Gloria took her fabric handkerchief from jacket to wipe the threaten tears. "But, well, Newhall University is so far away. What if you need help? What if something happens to you?"

"Gloria, luv. The boy needs to fence his own post. He's a man now. Time we let him go." Luke, who at Josiah age was sent to overseas to join the war, didn't see California as a place far away. "We need to make sure you got yourself a good car. That's what we need to do. I expect holiday visits, you understand. A call once in a while, well that won't hurt either."

"I will do that," Josiah ducked his head modestly but smiled all the same.

"That's Ezra," JD pointed to the top of the stairway at Ezra who had followed Buck out of their bedroom but stayed to watch from the top of the stairs as his brothers greeted the elderly couple.

"So it is," Gloria had followed JD's direction and now smiled warmly at the grandson she never knew she had. Her heart fluttered with an overwhelming of a love she didn't even know existed. Not until she found the quiet boy looking down at the family with uncertainly shining brightly in his eyes, until he realized everyone was now looking up at him.

"Better get down here, son." Luke waved for Ezra to come down the steps. "Those are too many steps for me and I can't see you so good. Forgot my glasses again."

"Probably in the car," Gloria looked over at Buck. "Be a dear and go fetch them. Look behind the sun visor."

"Ha! Buck being a 'dear'," Vin grinned as Buck pulled a face before storming outside to fetch his grandfather's glasses.

Ezra made his way down the steps slowly. His 'grandfather' was bouncing heel to toe with his hands clasped behind his back and his chest puffed out as he waited on his glasses. He wasn't happy about how Ezra came about but in the end, it didn't really matter and Clint wasn't the first man that roamed from their home territory. What tickled Luke Larabee was that his son managed to give him six grandsons. Six! He was delighted. Before the night was over, he was going to make sure that this lost grandson picture was in his wallet so he could brag to the men at the Barber Shoppe.

Ezra never knew his grandparents and had never really spent time with elderly people before other than quick visits of strangers and was sternly told not to touch anything at all while in their homes so he wasn't really sure what to expect from this couple that smiled at him as he slowly took one step at a time. Stopping once he stood on the very last step.

"Well, come on." Gloria waited patiently.

Ezra slowly took the last step so he stood before the older Larabees. He flinched slightly as Gloria raised her hand towards his face but her touch was gently as she stroked his jaw. "He looks just like you did, Luke. Back in the day."

"Here Pap." Buck, coming in from the quick dash to the car, handed his Grandfather the missing glasses.

"Thank you, Buck." Luke placed his glasses on and peered at Ezra as he was reading a newspaper. "Well. You look like a Larabee. Got the eyes, doesn't he Gloria?"

"I just said he did." Gloria huffed, pulling her sweater up on her shoulders higher.

"Cept the hair. He has your hair colour." Luke went on as his wife never said anything.

"Mom? Dad? The boy isn't some artifact." Clint had heard the ruckus and followed his ears to the noise. The older boys made the entrance hall of the house seem so small as they all stood near their grandparents, talking over each other just to be heard. "Mary has dinner ready and needs help setting the table."

"You're lucky she is still here to cook for you," Gloria wagged her finger at her son but linked her arm with Ezra so he had to walk with her. "Lucky indeed. I hope you know that."

"I do, Mom. I do." Clint sighed as they made it into the great dinner room. Chris was in a terribly good mood tonight, happy to see his parents and the relief of knowing his wife didn't pack her bags might had played a part in it. So as each boy walked passed him, he gave them a father touch of a pat on the head, a kick in the rear at Buck's expense, and a ruffle of the head if they were shorter then he was. Vin was always quick and agile, managed to escape his father's affections with a good laugh between the both of them. JD squealed with delight. Not wanting to make Ezra feel let out from the group, Clint tried to rumble up his hair when he passed Clint. The boy wasn't expecting it and stumbled quickly out from under Clint's hand. It was the alert of danger Clint saw in Ezra's eyes before it quickly was replaced with a glare that clearly said 'hands off'. Clint's mind went back to their conversation about the gold tooth and wondered if there was more to be told about it or if there was just more to know about Ezra in whole.

"Well you better. I brought you up better than that!" Gloria patted Ezra's arm. "Not blaming you of course, dear. Why, you're just an innocent!"

Ezra lost eye contact with Clint as he almost chocked on a laugh that tried to escaping his mouth on hearing her call him 'innocent'. If anyone even asked him five words to describe himself, the word innocent would had never cross his mind.

"But your dad, well I taught him better! And what example does he show his sons? You and your brothers?" Gloria tsked as she shot another glare over at her son.

Ezra stopped at the corner of the table, waiting for everyone to sit down at their respectable places, knowing that he would take the chair that was left open. Yet it wouldn't be the first time there weren't enough chairs to go around and he would eat in another area of the home.

"Sweetie," Gloria patted the chair on her left, while JD was quick to pick the chair between his mother and his grandmother. "Sit beside me. Right here."

"Sloppy Joes are my favourite, Ezra!" JD informed him as he looked from his plate with a roll on it and back to his new brother. "You can eat with your fingers!" JD wiggled his fingers at Ezra.

"He knows how to eat a sandwich," Vin rolled his eyes at JD.

¬PAGE BREAK¬

The boys parted ways after they had eaten all the loose burgers and chips that were passed in a big bowl. They went informal for the dinner, using paper plates and cups so most of the clean-up was throw away but still there were dishes to be done in the kitchen. Deseret would be a little later when the boys had more room in their stomachs.

Gloria walked Mary into the kitchen so they could cut the pies and clean up the mess in there. Clint took his father to his office, where they could talk with out the interruptions of the children who were active in the wreck room across the hall.

JD stopped to watch the motor bike Vin was driving on the game counsel bounce over the rough terrain. Vin loved motorcycles and vowed that he would get his first bike before he gets a car. Of course Buck had to tell him that there wasn't a back seat on a motorcycle but at fourteen, Vin really didn't see that as a problem.

"Move, JD." Vin paused his game to glare at JD's back.

Without moving his planted feet, JD twisted back slightly so he could see Vin, who sat on the floor cross leg. "I'm watching. Mom says that I can watch you play."

"I don't care that you watch me play just do it somewhere else," Vin told him honestly. "I can't see if you stand in front of me."

"I'm watching," JD informed him again as he turned around to face the television, sticking his index finger in his mouth to gnaw on.

"JD," Josiah voice was edge with warning. He and Chris were playing a chest game, loser got to take on Buck, who was an awful player. "I don't think Vin is asking too much, do you?"

"Yeeea!" JD rolled his eyes, something he had seen Vin do a million times before. "Mom said I can watch him play!"

"I can't play if I can't see, JD." Vin explained.

JD shifted slightly to the right, hardly moving an inch. "There."

Vin growled while he leaned backwards, grabbing a pillow off the sofa and tossing at JD, hitting him on the back. "Get the hell out of the way JD!"

JD, though wasn't hurt turned his chocolate eyes on his brother, "I'm telling Mom!"

"Cry baby!" Vin tossed back, starting to look a little scared now.

"Now you are in really big trouble, Mister!" JD pointed his little index finger over at Vin. "You're not supposed to call me names!" JD stomped out of the wreck room and through the doors that would lead him to the kitchen with a determined look on his face. As he saw it, he was the one beaten up and so should be entitled to do whatever he wanted without anyone yelling at him .

"Better just put the game away now, little brother." Josiah moved his knight across the board. "That's what mom's going to tell you to do."

"It isn't fair," Vin pouted but started to put the game away because Josiah was right, it would be something his parents would tell him. "JD always does this and always gets away with it. It's like they don't want to make an effort to stop him so they stop me instead."

Chris took Josiah's knight off the board, "You know that isn't true. JD may be telling on you but he's going to get himself into trouble as well. You just need to handle it differently."

"How? I asked him to move and he didn't!" Vin rolled his eyes, "No. He did. An inch! And he knew what he was doing, he just wanted to start a fight!"

"You could have stopped playing and put the game away." Josiah suggested.

"How is that fair to me?" Vin asked.

"Vin, he would had found something else to do and you could had gotten the game back out. Now you'll know Mom or Dad are going to keep you off the games for a few days." Josiah explained.

"Still, it isn't fair to me." Vin looked around the room looking for someone who would agrue on his side. "Where's Buck?"

"Upstairs with Ezra," Chris told him. "Probably getting him hyped up for this party Saturday."

"That boy is like a locked door," Josiah watched as Chris took his last pawn.

"What do you mean?" Vin walked over to them, resting an elbow on Josiah's broad shoulders as he peered down at the game.

"He's careful what he says. You've heard the saying, for ever action there is a reaction?" Josiah watched Vin nod his head, "It's like Ezra is calculating what the reaction would be before he says anything at all," Josiah explained.

"Think before speaking?" Vin shrugged, that was something their parents always told them.

"Exactly but more in depth," Josiah threw his hands in the air as Chris took his queen. "I remember when I was better at this game."

"You talk too much," Chris grinned at the eldest brother. "And you can't keep your nose out of the little kids drama."

"I'm not a little kid," Vin scowled at Chris. He pushed away from Josiah and went towards the door. "I'm going out for some air."

"Mom's going to be looking for you?" Chris warned him. "JD holding her skirt."

"So?" Vin shrugged, "Tell her I'm outside."

"How about another game?" Josiah smiled at Chris, already setting up the chest pieces. "Without the distractions, I think I can beat you."

"It's about focussing," Chris told him, a smirk pressing on his lips as he recalled his grandfather declaring that Josiah was now a man. "Something you seem to have lost. I suppose that's what happens when you become a man, huh? All that business of getting old, already happening."

"I'll show you focus…." Josiah moved the first pawn with a challenge look at his younger brother. "Your move."

¬PAGE BREAK¬

Buck was all but howling with joy, the party was on and he was determined to make it the best birthday party Nathan Jackson ever had. Ezra wasn't so sure though, it seemed like Buck was just excited for some extreme activity. Not that Ezra could blame it, there wasn't much do to in the small town. Going to the school to register and shopping and the diner, Ezra was sure he could toss a baseball through one side of the small town and it would land on the other side.

"He's got this ideal place for a party too," Buck was telling Ezra about the secluded area where the Jackson's built their home. "Nice little heated pool so we get a sneak peek at the summer swimwear the girls will be prancing about in. You do like girls? I mean I don't have a problem if you don't; means more for me is all. Just…"

"I like girls, Buck." Ezra laughed as Buck jumbled around but his conversations eventually always landed back to the female population.

Buck tossed his football in the air and catching it back. "You know, I told people about you. Just you being a bastard and all."

"Why thank you, that is very considerate of you to do so," Ezra eyed Buck with amusement.

Buck pointed the football at Ezra, "That's what brothers are for."

"You do realize that the term bastard has outgrown its past definition?" Ezra held up his hands for Buck to toss the football across the room to him. "It has taken on a different implication."

"Sure. I know," Buck gave the football a caution toss, not sure if Ezra even could catch. "Chris holds the new definitions a bit better than anyone I know. Still, it got the point across."

Ezra caught the ball easy enough. He turned it in his hand, noticing the small details of the ball. Some of the material was worn away. The stitching was ungathering at the seams and the pointed ends of the ball have started to show a bit flattening wear from hitting the ground too many times. The ball was tossed a lot and no doubts, it was done by father and sons and most likely the ball went on the camping trips with Buck to be enjoyed at the camp site. "And what was that point, Buck? What did you get across?"

"That you're my brother and anyone messes with you, well they are going to have to mess with me. I ain't easy to mess with either. It's how our family works. I got your back and the others will too." Buck informed him.

"To address my presence in such a manner must mean you have foreseen reasons I should be on my guard," Ezra tossed the ball back over to Buck, it wasn't a good toss but it wasn't the worse Buck ever had to catch.

"Hey, there's something we need to work on!" Buck wiggled the ball in the air. "And well, it's just that sometimes people talk and they don't always say the nicest things. Our situation, well that's going to get people going. One starts and then another and another. A push comes to a shove and the next thing you know, the world joining in."

"I appreciate your concerns on my wellbeing but let me assure you, there is no reason." Ezra showed a dimple. "I've been down this road before, Buck. I'm aware of all the turns and potholes."

"BUCK!" Josiah's voice boamed from the stairway. "Your turn! Playing against me!"

Buck slid from the bed, "Sorry. Promised I'd play a game of chest with one of them. Not sure if I'm playing the loser or the winner tonight. It's not my best game. Do you play? Chest I mean."

"I know how but," Ezra had watched through the window and seen Vin cross the yard outdoors, only pausing to look over his shoulder before he entered the barn. That behaviour was all too familiar to Ezra. "Do you think your parents would mind if I went outside, to get some air? I'm not used to being in all day."

Buck gave Ezra a careful look, "No. They won't mind. But, hey they're your parents too." Ezra nodded but kept silent. Everyone has parents, Ezra knew that but it didn't make it a family. "You um…might need a jacket. It gets a bit chilly in the evening hours. Or something with longer sleeves."

Ezra looked down at his cotton t-shirt and back at his small bags he had with him. He always carried light. When he had no home, he would drift with the warmer weather and though it did get cold from time to time in his favourite locations, it wasn't at this time of the year so he had abandoned his winter clothing, not knowing Maude was going to interfere with his life and put him in the northern region of the world.

"I got a jacket downstairs," Buck seemed to pick up his hesitation and his eyes drifted towards the unpacked duffle bags. He knew a person couldn't get much in those bags and it had bothered him. Someone who was supposedly well cared for wouldn't be able to get by with small bags like that. "You can keep it. I barely used it so don't let anyone tell you it smells like me after a game. You can borrow some other clothes too, if you want them. Whatever you like though your skinner then I am. I can say something to Dad if you need to go shopping."

"No," Ezra quickly shook his head and smiled as another lie came off his tongue. "Mother will probably send for the rest of my things once she gets settled in herself."

¬ PAGE BREAK¬

Luke Larabee slowly walked around his son's office. There were pictures of the boys on the wall, Clint's pride and joy. A picture of Josiah holding up his first guitar, the boy loved to sing but couldn't do keep a tune, was among the pictures as well as Vin and the spark plugs he took out of his dad's truck. Chris and Sarah's first date, all dressed up for a school's sweetheart dance. Buck in football uniform as he joined the cheerleaders in a number. A picture of JD missing his front teeth as he grinned while holding up hands smeared with finger paint. Ranger was on the wall and the biggest bone that dog ever owned in his mouth. There was a picture of all the boys that had gone camping, Nathan included, all holding their fishing poles and their catch for the day.

"Sometimes days seem to take forever to end but looking at these pictures," Luke nodded to the wall. "I wonder where time went."

"The boys are growing up, dad." Clint handed his father a small glass of whiskey. "How's your blood pressure?"

"Its fine," Luke glared at his son but took the glass. "Your mother took a lot of stuff out of my diet. I don't agree with it, mind you. I like my salt and I like a glass of whiskey now and then. I don't see the harm in it. Miss the bacon; she has me eating turkey bacon." Luke sat down on the chair near his son's desk. "Tried to get me to eat that tofu bacon. I had food in the war better than that!"

Clint laughed as he poured himself a small glass and joined his father. "She just wants you around a bit longer, Dad. We all do."

"It's why I let feed me that turkey tofu crap." Luke muttered taking a sip from his drink. "Thought I was getting a grandbaby, when you called to tell me about the boy."

"Disappointed?" Clint asked.

"Not entirely," Luke shrugged. "Baby or not, I got another grandson that will carry on the Larabee name."

"He has a different last name," Clint told him.

"Yes. Yes. Stanford or something like that," Luke waved the name off. "You can change that, now that he's your son."

"The testing haven't come back to verify that," Clint reminded him. "There is a chance he isn't."

Luke pointed a shaky finger at Clint, "You don't need a medical quack test like that to tell who's his daddy is! He's yours. Change his name and make it official."

"What if he doesn't want it changed?" Clint ignored his father's outburst. At one time, they would had been butting heads but Clint grew up and came to understand his father better, being a father himself made a whole lot of difference.

"He's just a boy," Luke explained. "Doesn't know what he wants yet or what he needs."

"He's different, Dad." Clint examined the whiskey in his glass. "He's like a book with pages ripped out."

"Then you read the pages you got and you make the connections. Your smart, Clint." Luke eyed him in a warning glare Clint came to recognise all too well. "Don't be telling your brothers, Mike and David this but I always thought you were the smartest one. You'll figure him out. You just need to think a little differently."

¬PAGE BREAK¬

"Your holding up real well," Gloria sliced the pie with an oversize knife. "I know this isn't easy for you but you're doing the right thing."

"I just wish he would had told me before all of this happened," Mary waved at the door, at the situation behind the doors. "Maybe then it would be so hard. I know I'm letting this thing stress me out more than it should, worrying about others. Letting myself feel like I'm the only one in this town that had a cheating spouse."

"It's to be expected dear," Gloria told her as she took her meat clever to the next pie and began to slice it into proper serving pieces. "It's easy to look from the outside but when you're the one it's happening too, well naturally you're going to look at it differently."

"I feel like I am being punished for thinking that I had this perfect marriage," Mary went on. "Other women would go on about their problems and I would think to myself 'my husband would never do that' or 'I'm glad I don't have her problems' and now, look at me."

"Every marriage is different, Mary. You know that," Gloria placed the large knife in the sink and wiped her hands on a dish towel. "Some are harder to work at while others seem like a paradise but they're not. Its hard work. My son adores you and his children. That's what you need to remember. The past just caught up with you two, is all but it's still something that happened in the past."

"Mom!" JD came charging into the kitchen, not even acknowledging his Grandmother. "Guess what! I was watching Vin play his stupid game like you said I could and he threw a pillow at me and said a bad word then he called me a cry baby! I'm not a cry baby and he isn't supposed to say those words anymore!"

Mary sighed, giving her mother-in-law a quick glance, "I suppose I need to see what's going on."

"JD, you help me get these pies to the table," Gloria waved JD to come over to her. He moaned, as he wanted to witness his mother confront Vin about being mean but knew he had to listen to his grandmother too. So slowly he walked over to her as she handed him a pie on a plate. "Careful, luv. Don't want to drop it, do we?"

¬PAGE BREAK¬

Ezra was grateful for the jacket Buck had loan him and his brother was right, it was loose on him but it kept the chill from attacking his skin and that was all the matter to Ezra. He had slipped into the barn and the earth smell hit him quickly. The horses were stabled for the night and a few of them poked their heads over the gate to get an eyeful of the strangers. They whined and sneezed at his new scent. A all black one even stomped it's feet and pulled his ears back at the intruder.

"That's Chris'," Vin's voice came from above Ezra's head. "He likes normal things. Doesn't like it when new things come in or his world gets changed. He likes the same stable, the same food given at the same time every day."

Ezra looked up at the loft above to see Vin, "Is this your hiding spot?"

"I ain't hiding," Vin scowled down at Ezra. "Just needed to get away. What are you doing?"

"Seems we have the same need," Ezra shrugged as he looked down, finding the ladder that would lead to the loft. "Mind if I come up?"

"If you want," Vin watched as Ezra climbed up the ladder and through the square opening. "Ever been in a barn before?"

"No," Ezra said quickly, looking around the loft where the hay was stored. He had but again, admitting would lead to barn work. He wiped his hands off on is pants and looked over at the other boy. Both boys studied each other carefully, trying to get a read on the other and both knowing it as they did so. Ezra in Buck's oversized jacket looked smaller and not a threat to Vin. He didn't know just how much he had misjudged Ezra at that very moment.

"JD says you never been on a horse before," Vin spoke up after a moment. He fiddled with the empty can of soda that he kept between his legs. "Most kids at school haven't. JD likes to think the world does everything he does."

"He's more of a baby then a kid," Ezra shrugged, his eyes catching on a small box hidden under some hay next to Vin. "Is that why you are up here?"

Vin followed Ezra's eyes toward the box of cigarettes he covered with hay in a hast when Ezra started to climb up. Vin licked his bottom lip before sprouting a lie that had been used many times from other people, "They don't belong to me."

"Aren't they?" Ezra reached over, grabbing the box of cigarettes. "How on earth did they get up here and submerged in hay at the spot next to you?"

Vin shrugged his thin shoulders, "Dunno."

Ezra slowly withdrew a single cigarette from the box. "I suppose you wouldn't have a lighter that belongs to someone else, do you?"

Keeping his eyes on Ezra, Vin slowly pulled out a lighter he had in his jacket, knowing that his lie hadn't worked. He watched as Ezra took the lighter from him and lit the cigarette, inhaling more expertly then Vin had been. Ezra let the smoke slip out between his lips, savouring the lingering taste of the smoke. Carefully not to lose his balance over the entrance of the loft, he leaned over to hand the cigarette over to Vin, amusement shining in his eyes. "We both know these belong to you."

Vin took the lit cigarette from Ezra, tapping the eroded end into the empty soda can he had been using as an ashtray, "Are you going to tell on me?"

"No." Ezra shook his head slowly, a grin on his face.

"That's cool." Vin sighed in relief. He had been giving the pack of cigarette from a friend on a dare and thinking it was cool, said it wouldn't last him a week. For a week and a half he came out to the barn to lit up and often afraid he would get caught. He took the box of cigarettes Ezra was handing back to him but stopped to offer him one as well.

"Vin!" Mary yelled out from the door of the house. "Dessert."

Vin quickly put the cigarette out, giving Ezra an apology smile. "She's saying dessert but really means JD told on me and she wants to tan my hide."

They both climbed down the ladder and Vin shut the barn door after they left it. "I don't smell like smoke do I?"

"I think the barn fragrance out ways the odour," Ezra replied and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"You swear you won't tell on me?" Vin asked once again, with uncertainty.

"No. You have my promise that I shall not breathe a word about your addiction." Ezra mused.

"Thanks," Vin kicked at a loose stone as he walked towards the door now a little ahead of Ezra. "I'm not addicted though."

"Of course there may be a time when I may need the favour returned," Ezra had stopped walking and smiled, unknowingly letting the porch light hit his gold tooth.

Vin slowly turned around and blinked at the older boy, "What do you mean?"

"Just as I said, Vin." Ezra shrugged in the borrowed jacket, now moving forward to pass the younger boy. "I may need you to return the favour one day."

"Blackmail?" Vin, who now stood stationary, whispered.

"Blackmail?" Ezra turned and treaded back to the other boys. The boy had nothing of blackmail value, surely he knew this! "Nonsense. I'm not perfect and may in a moment of poor judgement do something that could be considered wrongful; for that I may need you to look the other way as I have done for you tonight. That's all."

As the boys entered the home, Vin more slowly they were greeted by Clint who stood by the opening door. "Ezra, there's pie at the table. Best get a piece before Buck consumes it all. Vin, in here for a moment." Clint nodded to his office and with his head down, Vin slowly walked into it.

Ezra looked over his shoulder as he walked through the wreck room and towards the dinner room but he kept his eyes on the shut door. There had been plenty of times he had been the one behind the shut door and it was never pleasant experience and a part of him wanted to protest on Vin's half and the other told him to keep moving. It was hard to walk away knowing that.

The dinner table was quiet, as they all knew that one of their own was getting a punishment. Ezra was served a slice of pie and conversation was awkward but the parents tried as well as the older boys. Ezra pushed his food around, chopping the pie in small cuts so it would appear there was less on is plate. His appetite gone as he waited for Clint's voice to echo through the house as he shouted at Vin and everyone around him ignore the pleas of the boy.

Vin came into the dinner room looking upset but not hurt. He gave JD a glare but the young boy kept his head down, paying close attention to the apple piece on is plate. Ezra looked over at Vin and at Clint as he entered the room with a confusion. No one had yelled. There was no screams, no pleas.

"You made it out alive," Buck teased Vin as he took a seat beside him.

"Got the game taken from me," Vin kept a glare on his youngest brother. "And I'm not allowed to take Peso out on the trail this weekend."

"It's not all JD's fault," Clint warned Vin as he watched him scoop some pie onto his fork. "We told you about that language, did we not? JD has to spend the weekend inside the house, so don't think he had gotten away with anything."

Ezra realised that they weren't punished, at least not the way he was accustomed to being punished. Instead, they got their favourite past time restricted from them. These kids had no idea how lucky they had it.

* * *

><p>SNEAK PEEK:<p>

Plans for next chapter - or -two: The party will take place and yes, Buck and Ezra will find trouble and friendly competition. Ezra attending school. A closer look at Chris and Sarah's relationship. Vin's problem with smoking.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciated it very much. This chapter was difficult for me to write because there is an action scene which isn't my strong area when it comes to writing. Also this is about the party and a lot of people mentioned how they were looking forward to the party and well, I wasn't sure if I could measure up. I had rewritten this so many times and just thought about posting half to see if I should rewrite anything and well...I'm just letting it go. I hope you enjoy it. I tried. I really did in this chapter. It became longer than I wanted, as I had more stuff I wanted to put into it this chapter but I think this is a good stopping point. I still need to get the school in and Vin's smoking issues, I hadn't forgotten. As I said, I didn't expect the party scene to be so long. As always however, this isn't beta so read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>While they had attended school, Chris had been paying more attention towards Buck's brotherly speech than Buck had realized. He laughed with the others when his name was mentioned, all in good humour. He hadn't missed the staggered outburst of their childhood friend, Nathan when it came to his unexpected birthday bombshell of a party.<p>

The right thing for Chris to do would to tell his father immediately, have the party shut down before the music even broke out. Yet, Chris was young enough that even he was looking forward to letting himself go and having a good time. So in his mind, it made sense to attend the party, have fun while at the same time, keeping Buck out of trouble and Nathan's home intact.

"We appreciate the ride," Buck having had patted, a bit roughly, his brother on the arm. Chris in returned glared at his brother as he rubbed his bruised arm absently. Buck just kept talking, not noticing the glare or having seen it on many occasions that it no longer bothered him.

They stood side by side near Chris' jeep, where Sarah still sat in the passenger front side, Chris having picked her up before heading towards Nathan's house. Ezra and Vin also stood outside the jeep and were eyeing the crowd that started to gather at the house. The party was at a fresh start with people arriving or being dropped off. They could hear the music where they stood, which seem to feed their excitement even more.

Some girls spotted Buck, which wasn't hard to do with his height, he was already an inch taller than Chris, and they called out to him. Buck just grinned and rubbed his hands together in anticipation of what the night may have in stored for him. "You can, well take off now if you like. I'm sure you must have a great date planned this evening for your girl and all."

"We're here for the party," Chris showed a toothy grin as Buck's mouth opened but no sound came out. Chris held out his hand as Sarah, who had a playful smile on her face as well, slid out of the jeep and into Chris' outstretched arm, which he then wrapped around her shoulder to draw her closer against his side.

"Are you now?" Buck overcoming his moment of surprise whooped with excitement. "That's good. That's real good. Old Nate will appreciate that and the more the merrier I say! Let's party boys!"

"Well, alright." Chris smiled down at Sarah and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and together they walked towards the house with the younger brothers following behind them.

"Nate!" Buck waved on seeing Nathan on the porch. He took the steps of the front porch two at a time so he could stand in front of the other boy. "Happy birthday! How's things going?"

"Hi Nate," Sarah came up from behind Buck, untangling herself from her boyfriend. She stood on her toes to give Nathan a kiss on the cheek before handing him a small box wrapped in ribbons. "I made you some of my fudge. I hope you like it."

"You know I can't get enough of these, Sarah." Nathan smiled brightly at her as he accepted the gift. "Chris, thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Chris replied.

"Hey Nate," Vin gave Nathan a quick nod in greetings before he ambled passed to see what was going on inside the house.

"Hi…er hey, don't be drinking the punch, Vin!" Nathan warned him, looking over his shoulder as the younger boy walked through the opened doorway. "I mean it! You know what….," Nathan started to follow him. "Just drink out of the tab! Water is good for you! You probably don't get enough of it!"

"Evening Nathan," Inez walked up behind the small group having cut cross the well maintained lawn unseen. She moved between Buck and Chris to give Nathan a hug of greeting. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Inez." Nathan said while returning the hug.

Buck smiled widely and moved closer to Inez, "Whooey, life has just gotten better! How about you wrap those lovely arms around me? The party was my idea after all. "

Nathan pulled Inez closer to him and away from Buck, "Don't remind me. Now I wouldn't have minded a simple party with just a few close friends and maybe a cake. I mean, I like cake just as much as the next fellow but you, well you had to invite the whole school."

Buck looked between on friend and to the other friend, "Now Nate, it wasn't the whole school and you're looking at this all wrong…"

"There is a party in my house. There are people in there that I don't know or I don't communicate with. People smoking and drinking, throwing trash everywhere but where it belongs and I damn sure old Bates clogged the upstairs toilet!" Nathan held up two fingers, "Twice! And you have the nerve to tell me that I'm looking at this the wrong way?"

Buck turned to pull Ezra in front of him, which made him a human shield that would protect Buck from Nathan, "This is Ezra by the way. Remember I told you about him? Our long lost brother."

Nathan pulled his heated glare off of Buck and extended his hand out towards Ezra, all the while keeping his serious face. "Nice to meet you. Sorry it has to be in this condition."

"The same," Ezra shook the hand that was offered.

"Another Larabee?" Inez marvelled as she too greeted Ezra but with a slow smile. "With Josiah leaving for college and Chris taken, you still have some competition, Buck."

"Me? Please," Buck gave Ezra a friendly wink. "He's like Vin, all shy and barely talks at all."

"Nonsense. You Buck, never shut-up and I am not shy at all," Ezra offered his arm out to Inez, "Care to show me about?"

Inez laughed as she took the arm offered. Together they strolled towards the entrance and disappeared into the party mass. With a smile wide enough to show both of his dimples, Ezra gave a quick glance over his shoulder as Buck stood there with his mouth open.

Buck blinked dumbfound as a laughter broke out around him. He tore his eyes from the space Inez had been standing in and turned towards his laughing brother and friend. "What just happened?"

"Well it seems that our 'brother' just made a move towards the girl you have been chasing since kindergarten." Chris replied, making a swooping movement with his hand. "I'm surprised myself."

"Oh you better watch that one, Buck." Sarah gave him a little wink. "He's a sly one."

"There is no Oh'ing about it. He's the one that better watch out," Buck moved towards the party. "Before the night is over, that lovely girl will be firmly attached to my arm!"

"Now this, well this I got to see," Nathan followed Buck.

"I'm glad you brought me here, Christopher." Sarah reached up and ran her hand through his hair. "This is going to be better than that romantic comedy you were going to take me to see."

"I think you may be right," Chris kissed her on the lips playfully as he pulled her close against his chest. "Tonight has romance…."

"Mmmm…." Sarah smiled against his lips.

"Laughter," Chris mumbled.

"I was laughing," Sarah agreed.

"Drama," Chris added.

"I'm a sucker for drama," Sarah whispered.

"Tragic," Chris went on, leaning back to see her better as they spoke.

"Oh that was tragic indeed," Sarah agreed.

**¬Page Break¬**

In a corner of a room Inez was introducing Ezra to Raine, Nathan's girlfriend and the Stokes Sisters Mattie and Kate. During the introduction, Vin had lingered up to the group and was speaking with Kate when Buck found the group.

Nathan spotted the group first and headed towards them with Buck quick on his heels, his bright blue eyes locked on Ezra and Inez.

"There's my birthday boy," Raine pulled Nathan towards her, giving him a greedy kiss on the lips.

"Nathan gave her a big smile, "Best present I had today."

"Ez?" Buck leaned casually against the wall next to Ezra. "You and me, we need to talk."

Ezra raised his brows, "It's Ezra."

"Yeah, I know who you are." Buck crossed his arms and stood his full height. Though Ezra was of average height, Buck wasn't not and often used his height as intimation. "See Inez and me, we got this thing…."

"No we do not," Inez moved into the conversation.

"Well we would if you would just admit that you have feelings for me," Buck insisted.

"Oh I do have feelings for you, Buck," Inez tapped his nose with a slender finger. "Just not the kind that you are hoping for."

"See, this is what we do, Ez. You being new here didn't realize it and I get that." Buck moved his hand back and forth between himself and Inez as he spoke to Ezra. "See, me and this gal has this little dance we do, al of it playful flirting that will eventually go somewhere."

"Refusal, that is where it leads to and to think anything else leaves you delusional," Inez put her face in her hands and growled in frustration.

"It's Ezra," Ezra reminded him again, taking a step back from Buck who was nearly stepping on his toes.

"It's his head trauma," Vin spoke up. "Can't blame him. He has no control over it."

"I don't have a head trauma," Buck looked down at his younger brother in bewilderment. "Kid, what are you talking about?"

"You're a kid too and I'm talking about all those times you fallen off your tricycle," Vin broke into a smile. "Affected that skull of yours."

"I may have fallen off my bike when I was JD's age or so but it was not a tricycle! Besides, that was your fault!" Buck pointed out. "Always loosening the wheel bolts."

"Sure, blame your irrationality on me. I got broad shoulders and will carry your blame for you," Vin mumbled taking a sip out of his cup, which held water and not the punch. Nathan, as an only child, had self-adopted Vin and JD as his younger brothers and always try to do right by them, so instead of the party punch, Nathan had given Vin a cup of water personally.

"Now Ez," Buck ignored one brother as he tried to reason with the other.

"Ezra," the other put his own foam cup to his lips. His was beer, water down at that but it did help warm him up after the doorless jeep ride he had to endure to arrive at the party.

He had started drinking when he was young, a bit of whiskey had lulled him sleep when he was a child and Maude wanted to make sure he sleep through the night. He was fully aware of his addiction and he had suffered through some dry periods but if the liquor was available, he would make sure his cup was full.

Buck continued without a pause, "You just tell me what kind of gal you're interested in and I can point you into the right direction. There's plenty of girls here that would give a Larabee a chance," Buck viewed the party guest, all in their own world and not noticing the group. "And there is plenty to pick from."

"You do realize that I do not hold the surname Larabee? It's Standish and perhaps it is you that should choose another female companion? Obviously Inez has been dodging your affections long enough and quite fervently denying any attraction towards you, that even a newcomer such as me can see there is no interest," Ezra noted.

"Thank you," Inez agreed.

"And you think you could do better?" Buck asked.

"You think I can't?" Ezra challenged.

"Oh, a bet is it?" Buck ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. What do you want to wager?"

"Excuse me?" Inez, known to anger easily, looked at the two boys with her hands on her hips. "You are going to wager who gets me? Neither of you. That's who."

"You can't wager Inez like that," Raine put her hand on Inez's arm.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Vin's grin faded with a wince when he felt Kate's elbow hit a rib.

"Money is the best wager, is it not?" Ezra replied and both boys went straight to their wallets.

"Twenty?" Buck held out a twenty dollar bill.

"You can't put money on people's affections," Nathan eyed both of the brothers at their madness.

"Twenty? You've been after her for years Buck," Ezra reminded him, holding out two twenties. "Let's double that, shall we?"

"This is ridiculous! Neither of you shall have my 'affection', I think!" Inez stormed off with Raine right behind her.

"Forty, I can do that." Buck pulled out another twenty dollar bill. "Vin, you get to hold the money for us. Whoever has Inez at the end of the….?"

"I don't want no parts of this," Nathan threw his hands in the air as he walked away, muttering to himself.

"Best make it a month," Ezra filled in.

"Month wins the money," Buck handed over his money and watch as Ezra also did the same. "Now don't be spending that, you hear."

"Yea. Yeah. I hear," Vin tucked the money in his jeans. "So do I get to wager?"

"You got the money?" Ezra asked.

"Sure do. I bet forty that neither of you get her," Vin nodded to the space Inez had been standing. "Seeing she was pretty mad about the situation."

Ezra and Buck exchanged glances before both boys took off in a different direction to hunt down Inez and try to win her affection over the other.

"So, Kate." Vin turned towards the blonde Stokes sister. "Seems I'm going to be a bit richer at the end of the month. Want to see a movie or something?"

"I'll have to ask my parents but I think I can convince them," Katie clinked her plastic cup against Vin's, who was smiling ear to ear.

**¬Page Break¬**

Ezra weaved through the horde of teenagers in order to try to find anyone he recognized. It had been an hour since he parted ways with Buck and the small group in the corner room. He had briefly spoken to a few people who seem to be trying to single out the new Larabee brother and though Erza was getting annoyed of it all, he managed to put on is social media personality, something his mother had taught him when he was very young and it seem to help get through the evening. Life was just a stage and he merely one of the actors. That's the way he saw it. All he had to do was act the part.

When looking for something, one usually finds something else and to Ezra's relief he had found a locked door that stored the good liquor in a cabinet, locked and hidden. So while most of the crowd had their plastic cups filled with what they dared to drink, whether is was water or punch or watered down beer, Ezra kept his stolen bottle of bourbon close to his person.

A familiar sound of balls cracking together grabbed his attention and he entered a room that housed a dark mahogany pool table with red felt and laced pocket drops. As in every room of the house, there was a small crowd but in this room the spectators were a bit quieter as they watched the players shooting the balls. Like others in the room, Ezra leaned against the back wall to observe, a smiled played on his lips as he watched money being exchanged.

¬page Break¬

Vin noticed more people entering the party then leaving and the ages of the kids were starting to get older, which meant it was time for him to leave before something ugly would happen. He figured he would skip out and hike down to the church to get a ride with Josiah. Katie clung to his arm, wanting to leave the party as well. Vin's experience with girls was holding a solid zero, having only really started to notice that maybe – just maybe, they weren't so bad and he might like them better than a motorcycle. For this, he was pretty excited that he would be walking Katie to meet Josiah at the church. Walking alone. At night. Maybe tonight he would see what the big deal was about kissing a girl.

Vin shifted left and right and even duck low to get around the swarm of kids gathering to celebrate with Nathan when he heard Eli Joe's loud and somewhat obnoxious laugh and he felt his stomach drop. "Damn it, ugly's here." Vin cursed and changed direction, following the sound of Eli's voice.

Everyone in Four Corners knew that Eli had a vendetta against the Larabee Boys. Eli and his gang deemed them do-gooders and think they own the town. The Larabee Boys in turn, believe Eli and his group was a hazard to the town and made sure they hindered any trouble Eli tried to stir up.

Vin slowly entered the billiard room, doing his best to blend in with the onlookers. It was here that he spotted Eli, boasting about his table skills. There was a table where people were putting money on the smooth surface, betting. What Vin could catch from the way others were speaking was that most of the money was for Eli to win.

"Vin?" Katie tugged on his sleeve and nodded towards Eli's opponent, who was no other than Ezra. Vin groaned inwardly, watching as Ezra took swig from a bottle he held tightly by its neck. He had dropped his pool stick once and then twice when he tried to pick it up and the surrounding onlookers snickered at his obvious drunken state.

Katie frowned with worry, "Eli probably doesn't know about Ezra being your brother but we better find Chris."

The two back peddled out of the room and walked through room after room looking for the older brother when finally finding Nathan, Chris and Sarah with their friends having a pretty good time in a corner listening to a story Buck was telling them.

"Chris," Vin hurried over to him with Kate still following close to him. "Chris, we got problems."

"What's that?" Buck asked, his easy smile fading on seeing Kate stepping closer to Sarah, fear written on her face.

"Eli," Vin said with an annoyed look.

"How'd he get in?" Nathan put his cup down and looked over at Buck and Chris. "If you two want to split, better do it now. Take Vin home and all. You know, Eli gets a sniff of any of you, he's going to be in one of those tantrums of his."

"We can't leave him here at your place, Nate." Buck hurried in. "He knows you're close to us."

"Buck's right, Nate." Chris gave Sarah a quick glance, wishing he could erase the worried look on etched on her face. "He'll cause problems for you."

"Yeah," Vin looked a bit sheepish. "Besides, we would have to get Ezra out of here too and right now, Ezra's playing pool against him. If Eli finds he's related to us, and he will, he might be in a heap of trouble."

"Go," Sarah pushed Chris slightly. "I'll give Josiah a call."

"Thanks," Chris hurried after Vin, who was leading them towards the pool.

**¬Page Break¬**

"Last call, people!" Eli boomed out. He had the pool stick braced on his shoulders, his arms hooked around it as he circled the pool table. "Get those bets in." He turned a gloating smirk over at Ezra, who took another swig from his bottle of bourbon. "Someone is going to lose. I've got three balls on the table. While this boy," Eli now used the stick to single out Ezra, "Has five, one which I mistakenly shot. Use your brains people. Place your bets wisely."

Chris quickly evaluated the situation, noting that Eli had his boys spread out. There were two at the betting table. One that seemed to shadow Eli's every move and one at the other side of the room, the second exist. Which meant another was guarding the door they just walked through. Chris slowly turned slightly and noticed a large boy name Bo, standing near the door they had just come through. Eli knew they would be here tonight and had been looking for trouble and the Larabee's walked into it.

Ezra didn't fail to notice the long hard stares that Chris and Eli had exchanged but whatever was going on it wasn't his problem. His problem was the winning part. Ezra was enjoying the ego trip Eli was riding on but he was about to fall off. Eli may be consider a challenge in this small town but Ezra had been taught by the best and though he would lose to his teachers, he was able to hold his own through many plays. Tonight, he had held back his game, waiting until the bets were staked higher. He sipped the bourbon, his own personal addiction but he wasn't taking mouthfuls of it as he let others believed. He stumbled over his last play, crashing the cue ball onto the floor. Now, it was time to win some money and shut the oaf up.

"What should we do?" Vin asked having taken noticed to the group as well.

"You escort the girls out of here," Chris told his younger brother. "Us older kids will handle this."

"The girls know what a door looks like," Vin shot a glare up at his brother. "And I'm not leaving."

Eli sighed as he watched his stripe ball scape slightly against the solid and rested just slightly a jar from the corner pocket. If he had tapped it a bit harder, it would have landed nicely on the pocket. The crowed murmured disappointment and Eli shrugged it off and stretched his arm out towards the table to allow Ezra a turn.

Ezra took his cue stick, handing his bottle off to some other and approached the table. They were playing a simple game, rules were more relaxed and the calculation of where the balls would fly less of a challenge. Ezra tongued his golden tooth while mentally seeing where each ball would go if he were to hit it.

"Just pick one, boy." Eli rested his stick on the floor and leaned on it like a staff. "It'll end faster."

Ezra gave a quick glance at the money table, maybe six hundred dollars was riding on this game. Ezra leaned close to the table and aimed, shooting his solid perfectly into the corner pocket on the very ball Eli had scraped on his last shot.

A few bystanders gave a feasible clap but Ezra wasn't after the glory, just the money.

"Lucky drunk shot," Eli told the group and the snickering started up again.

Ezra went again, hitting another ball into another pocket and another. He had now two balls on the table to Eli's three. He had no good shots so instead he used one of his balls to 'accidentally' swipe Eli's. With a fake disappoint, Ezra went back to where he had been standing and took his bottle back but this time, he didn't bother to take a swig from it.

Eli suspicion radar started to flag him in his mind and he gave Erza a hard star as he took his turn at the table. He grinned at seeing two of his stripes lined up at the hole. "Prepare to lose, boy." Eli stated as he took the shot.

It was a gamble but Ezra had cause Eli's ball to land half way on the table and nearly a straight diagonally line towards the hole and he was betting that Eli would over shoot it, just as he had been all the other times when he tried to make the same shot.

As predicted, Eli gave his cue stick a bit more force than needed the ball hitting just enough of the back board to send it back into the game. Slowly Eli turned his head to stare over at Ezra who was balancing his cue stick on the tip of his sneaker which Eli took as mocking.

"He's not drunk," Chris whispered to his brothers and Nathan. Ezra's balance was perfect and now he was taunting Eli, playing with a keg of explosive and Eli was smart enough to pick up on it as well.

Ezra walked up toward the table and Buck winced as a ball slipped easy into the pocket. "I didn't take him for a pool shark."

"Neither did anyone else," Nathan snorted. "Eli isn't going to walk away from this, you know that right?"

Crash, another ball in the pocket. Now the bystanders were showing more interest and the tension in the room was heating up. It was a train wreck and everyone in the room could see it coming but no one would be able to stop it.

Ezra cleared the table without issues and he slandered over to collect profit when Eli lashed his stick out, keeping it between Ezra and the money. "You sobered up quickly?"

"Did I?" Ezra lifted his brows up in questioning.

"Or maybe you weren't drunk at all?" Eli held out his hand for the kid that was holding the bottle of bourbon. With hesitation, the boy gave the bottle to Eli while giving Ezra a fearful apologetic look that clearly said 'better you than me' and quickly ran back to his spot hoping to stay out of the danger zone.

Eli shook the bottle of bourbon, holding it out for the crowd to see. "Bottle's half full."

"You are optimism, it seems." Ezra frowned at the bottle. "I, myself was seeing it as being half empty and wondering if I should grab another before I left."

More snickering broke the other teenagers and that made Eli all the meaner. "We don't take kindly to pool sharks in our neighbour boy."

"Please," Ezra put his hands up, an innocent gesture. "You give me far too much credit. I believe the cause of your inadequacy show of skill in this game doesn't even equal to that of a second-rate competitor."

Now the room grew strangely quiet and those few people who previously didn't know what was going on from the outer rooms now crowded the doorway to see Ezra light a match to the keg of dynamite.

Eli pulled back the cue stick like a bat and swung hard and Ezra had enough sense to duck and swung his own stick low hitting Eli behind the knees, causing the angery boy to buckle backwards onto his backside.

"You little bastard!" Eli growled, quickly getting to his feet and charged Ezra, who had no room to get out of the way. Both boys fell onto the teenagers behind him. There was screaming from some of the girls, encouragement from others and a few that had enough sense to get out of the house before someone called the police.

"No fighting in my house!" Nathan yelled but there wasn't a single person paying attention.

"Hey now!" Buck ran over and pulled Eli off of Ezra. Eli turned to throw a punch to Buck, who blocked it with his right arm and threw a left punch. Eli's gang came to life and started their way towards Buck but Vin jumped on the back of one of the goons, crashing both of them to the floor. Chris also managed to stop another that snuck up behind Buck with an extra cue stick and was about to break it over his head when Chris tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned slowly around and Chris introduced him to his fist. He fell backwards into Buck, who tripped over Ezra.

"Get off me," Ezra wiggled out from under Buck, standing up and to dust himself off. His eyes caught the untouched money and he step over Buck as he made his way towards it only to be ploughed down again by Eli, who managed to bruise his cheek with a hard punch.

Buck stood up, looking around to see who knocked him down. What he saw was Chris exchanging punches with someone bigger than him. Buck nodded, figuring Chris could handle it. Vin wasn't doing too bad either, he put his book learning skills to good use by using a thick dictionary to slam against his opponent face.

Ezra wasn't doing too badly either, which surprised Buck. He got the impression that Erza was brought up in a life of security, obviously he had been mistaken and started to wonder that perhaps, Ezra had wanted to appear that way.

Nathan was dodging punches after punches, his opponent was more about throwing his hits into the air with his eyes closed and it looked like Nathan was allowing him to tire out on his own but not without amusement.

Then there was Mattie Stokes who was on the back of a boy, clinging one arm around the scrawny fellow's neck while she pounded him alongside the ears with her free fist.

With a 'oof' Buck was slammed against the wall and a fist connected with his jaw. Instantly he thought of how he would be able to kiss Inez if his mouth was swollen. "Now listen here," Buck threw back his own punch. "You can't go around sucker punching a man! Especially in the face!"

Those that played alongside Buck on the football team decided to help the group out and it wasn't long before there was a fully out brawl. Tables were used, chairs, the cue sticks were completely destroyed.

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

Josiah was unemployed and it wasn't because he didn't want to work it was because he spent all his free time volunteering in helping all God's creatures. Sometimes it was work at the church or sometimes at the animal shelter or going to the nearest hospital to read to the sick children. Whatever money he had received, whether for birthday or holiday, it ended up going to charity. For that reason, Josiah was always broke and never had money to save up to purchase a car like his younger brother Chris had done. So he would rely on borrowing his father's civilian vehicle. It wasn't anything of glamour. It didn't have power locks or windows but it had air condition and heater and was good on gas. It also had police siren and a light to attach to the roof if Clint happened to be off duty while driving but was needed in an emergency.

Josiah pulled up in Clint's car all the while shaken his head at the teenage party going on not only in the inside of the home but outside as well. Sarah, Raine and Inez waved at him while jogging up to the park car and he slowly rolled down the window to hear what they had to say.

"There fighting inside," Sarah panted, trying to catch her breath from running to Josiah's car. "It's real bad, Josiah."

He gave her a patient soft pat on the arm, a signal that it would all be okay. Josiah flicked on the lights to the car, the famous red and blue rotating casting it's warning inside the house and everywhere around them. Teenagers tore off, tripping over each other, racing to cars, racing down the road, anywhere to get away from the car in the drive. There were few drivers that had managed to hit each other's bumpers but they kept moving.

Josiah pulled out the bullhorn out and smiled widely to the girls, who quickly put their hands over their ears, "This is the police!"

For those that hadn't noticed the lights, they heard the bullhorn and took off like roaches seeking refuge from the light.

"Cops!" Someone yelled in the pool room and the fighting quickly stopped while people scurried to get away. Ezra ran for the money, stuffing half in the jacket Buck loaned him and the other in his shoe before he took off for a quick escape.

Chris watched as people hurried to the door. He rolled his eyes and caught Ezra's jacket from the back, "Not you. You stay."

"Unhand me," Ezra shrugged out of Chris grip. "It would unwise for us to stay. In my experience, those that stay are those that pay."

"It's Josiah, Ez!" Vin laughed pointing at the tall Larabee who stood in the open doorway of now a nearly empty room.

Josiah scanned the mess with disappointment. The whole house looked as if someone broken into it, destroying all that was easy to spot and throw. "Look at this place." He put his hands on his hip, looking at the faces of his brothers and Nathan. "The good Doctors worked hard for this life, having so little in their own youth and those that they trust to enter their home as if they lived here treat this kind of honour by trashing his home."

"Wasn't just us," Vin muttered but didn't make eye contact with Josiah, none of the boys did due to the guilt.

"Doesn't matter you were still involved, boy." Josiah looked over at Nathan, "Get some trash bags and these boys will help you clean up."

"Isn't there a crew few?" Ezra looked up at the clock. "We should probably head home."

Josiah turned to glare at him but Ezra pointed meekly at the clock. When Nathan came back, Ezra was the first to receive a large black bag. "I want that bag full," Josiah warned him before handing out the bags to the other boys. Sarah, Raine and Kate had stayed to help clean up as well, too much of the boys' appreciation.

With a lot of mumbles the boys went off to find a room to clean up, Ezra using a cue stick to pick the junk up. None of them touched the bathrooms. Bag after bag was filled and piled outside near a trash can.

Still there were damages done. The boys examine the broken items, seeing if they could fix it or not. "I could make a new leg on this chair," Vin held a chair in one hand and its splintered leg in the other. "But the wood is expensive, would cost me some."

"Can't fix everything though," Nathan collapsed on a chair, knowing that he would have to confess to his parents.

"You'll not take this blame alone," Josiah looked over at the boys. "Who has money in their wallets and would like to donate it help Nathan help his parents refurnish the broken items?"

They all groaned loudly but dug out their wallets. Josiah walked in front of Chris, holding out his hand.

"A hundred and fifty," Chris put the money in Josiah's hand. He was going to spend most of it on his date with Sarah.

Josiah nodded and moved towards the next in line, Buck.

"I ain't got much, Nate." Buck handed over thirty-five dollars. "But I can get your more once I get paid this weekend."

Josiah patted his shoulder and moved to stand in front of Ezra, "Care to donate, Brother."

"Not particularly," Ezra muttered but put out a twenty dollar bill in Josiah's hand.

"We all must make scarifies," Josiah said to him and moved towards Vin.

"Hey, how about that money you won in pool?" Buck looked over at Ezra.

Josiah took three steps backwards to stand in front of Ezra once again. "Do you have more to offer?"

Ezra gave a good impression of Clint's famous glare as he dug into the jacket pulling out the crumple bills he had hastily put his the jacket.

"Is that all of it?" Josiah gave him a hard look and Ezra turned out the pockets of the jacket. Josiah nodded and moved back to Vin and Ezra sighed inwardly, gratefully the others hadn't noticed he split the cash up and shoved the other half in the pockets of his trousers. "Vin?"

"I got hundred and twenty but eighty of it doesn't belong to me," Vin showed Josiah the folded bills. "Buck and Ezra have a bet on Inez affections and…."

"They would gladly hand it over to help a friend out," Inez took the bills from Vin's hand and put it into Josiah's. Both Buck and Ezra winced, Buck for Inez anger and Ezra for the bet dying. "I would like to give fifty to help, Nate."

Sarah, Kate and Mattie also handed over some money, though it wasn't much it was still a help.

"Thank you," Nathan sighed in relief. "Thank you all. I probably will be grounded for the next forty years but this," He held up the money Josiah had given him. "This will help."

"It's time to get home now," Josiah told the group. He had called Clint, telling him about the big party and no, there were no parents there and yes, the boys would still be in his care. "Dad will probably get a hold of you in the morning."

Once outside, Josiah pulled the back collar of Chris' shirt, "Were you drinking?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "I had some not much. I'm not drunk or anything."

"I need your keys then," Josiah held out his hands.

"I didn't…" Chris started to argue.

"Dad knows there was a party. If he finds that I let you drive home while you might have drank a few beers, he's going to have my head," Josiah raised his voice. "Now you will be giving me your keys!"

"Josiah," Sarah stepped forward. "I can take the jeep. I hadn't drank, not even a sip. You can't fit everyone in your father's car anyways."

Josiah studied her for a moment before nodding his head. He handed her the keys but pointed a finger at Chris, "Do not let him talk you letting him drive."

"Never have never will," Sarah smiled at him.

* * *

><p>My goal and your preview of next chapter or up coming chapters: Church day - day after party- kept secret revealed - Ezra goes picture hunting - Travis makes a house call - DNA result - Ezra still needs to get into school and yep, Vin and his smoking issues.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reads everyone and special thanks to Millie and Lotte for their reviews. I'm sorry this chapter seems rushed - I wanted to post to get the story going after the delay. I hope to have more up in a few days. I still have to get Ezra in school and Vin needs to deal with his smoking. Seems like I get sidestepped from it. As always -not beta read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>There was a brief knock or more so, a pound on the bedroom door. Loud enough to stir Ezra out of sleep, which he found to be quite bothersome.<p>

Clint didn't wait for an invitation as he swung the door, opening it widely all the while ignoring the annoyed glares, "I want you boys downstairs in five. Got it?" He didn't wait for a reply either as he vanished as quickly as he had come.

"Sounds a bit mad," Buck voice cracked with sleep and his speech a bit muffled as he turned his back towards the door. "We best get down there. Don't want to get deeper than we already are." He gave a loud yawn as he closed his eyes to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Ezra, seeing that sleep was indeed the best choice, slunk deeper into this his pile of covers. A few minutes more of sleeping sounded splendid but that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey," Vin poked his head through the opened doorway, giving each bed a quick glance and seeing both brothers still in bed. "You hear Dad? He wants us downstairs pronto."

"Yeah, yeah," Buck raised a hand to wave his younger brother away but the wave resembled the same motion as a fish out of its environment. "We heard and we're on our way."

"Sorry, didn't notice you scurrying around while laying on top of the bed," Vin looked from Buck towards the pile of covers that he assumed was Ezra and shook his head as he turned away since neither bothered to reply.

It felt like his body was weightless as his mind headed towards the dream world that was surrounded in its own warm creation and in that moment, Ezra was sure a fire wouldn't be able to get him out of bed but he hadn't counted on Chris or his lack of patience.

"Up." Chris had stormed into the room and pulled Buck's pillow from under his head. "Now. Dad's heated up enough and no sense in making him worse."

"I'm up!" Buck cried but showed no act of movement other than raising an arm in the air and dropping it back down to his side.

Chris raised the pillow and swung it at Buck's head and after the first pillow assault failed, he repeated twice, three times more.

"Okay! Okay! Geeze, would you quite it!" Buck sat up in his bed and rubbed his hands against his face. He was tired and was not looking forward to getting downstairs to an angry Clint. "Why'd Josiah have to tell Dad, anyways?"

"He was going to find out, you know that. The Jacksons' were going to spring it on him and Josiah telling prevented him for getting into trouble for not speaking up. It wouldn't be fair to get him into trouble anyhow, not when he probably prevented more damage from happening." Chris moved towards Ezra's bed with a slight tilt of his head. "Is he even under there?"

Buck looked over at the pile of blankets and nodded, "Yeah. Not sure how he can breathe but he's under there. I'm thinking it has to do with the pillow. Maybe there's something like air bubbles in it."

"Hey, you need to get up." Chris poked the middle of the blankets but Ezra didn't stir. Chris poked a little harder and no response so Chris pulled the blankets off of the sleeping boy. Ezra growled in protest, sitting up long enough to retrieve the blanket ends and pulling them back over his head. "We all would like to stay in bed but it isn't going to happen today. You need to get downstairs as well."

"I'm not coming," Ezra muttered from under the covers.

"Huh?" Buck fought off a yawn and lost, his mouth opening taking in a gush of air.

"I'm not partaking in the lecture," Ezra repeated. "Go on without me. I will not feel left out in the least."

"You're not going? You hear that Buck?" Chris looked over at Buck. "Says he isn't going to go." Chris turned back to Ezra, folding his arms in front of him with a slight amused smile. "I'm not sure where you heard Dad giving you an option because he didn't."

"Get up, Ez. Best get it over with and out of the way. You got nothing to worry about, any rate. Out of all of us, Dad will go easier on you," Buck had tossed his sleeping clothes onto the floor and pulled a clean shirt over his head. He wasn't sure how Ezra's other family handled situations and Clint could be intimating at times so he wanted to put his lost brother at ease. "He sounds meaner then he really is."

"Buck's right," Chris agreed, poking Ezra once more. "You got nothing to fear, so let's get a move on it."

"Would you please stop with the pokes? It is a bit aggravating! And it isn't that I fear your father and though I will confess that I am not looking forward to the reprimand we shall be facing, I just believe a healthier time is more suitable. To prove that I am not trying to shy away from a punishment, I am willing to reschedule the audience at a later time. In fact, I believe six o'clock sounds rather nice time to be disciplined," Ezra informed Chris, hiding his head once more into the deep mountain of blankets. "Just convey that message when you see your irate father and go away. Leave me in peace."

Chris raised his brows at 'go away' and looked over his shoulder at Buck who was grinning ear to ear, "He's not a morning kind of guy, Chris. Be easy on him."

"Or maybe he didn't hear me. I said you don't have a choice so get up." Chris pulled the covers again, using enough force to cause the blankets and Ezra to fall onto the floor.

Ezra looked up from the floor to glare at Chris, who returned the glare.

"I love this family!" Buck laughed and clapped his hands, truly amused and clearly wide awake now.

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

Four out of his six boys stood in front of Clint Larabee. Each had a bruised eye but their body language was nothing of the same. One looked very serious as he stood stiff with his hands clasped behind his back. One looked to be asleep, hadn't even parted with a quilt that was wrapped around his body like a robe. One looked up at the ceiling, clearly counting the dots to pass the time. One smiled boldly, probably in hopes it would lighten the mood. It didn't. Oh if Luke Larabee was present, he would be amused but this was Clint and these were his sons and nothing of their actions were amusing to him.

"I am appalled at you boys behaviours," Clint planted himself in front of his desk, using it as support as he leaned against it, his arms folded as he took a moment to allow his famous glare to linger on each of the boys. Not one returned the glare. "Buck, your mother and I agreed to let you go to Nathan's party in the understanding that his parents were to be home."

Buck winced, "Yeah well you see…"

"There is nothing to see, Buck. You lied to me," Clint raised his voice slightly causing Buck to close his mouth. "You straight out lied to me. I asked if parents would be home and you said yes," Clint turned his eyes on Chris. "Did you know about this party arrangement?"

"After he had already asked, I did find out about it later." Chris acknowledged.

Clint dipped his head, "So you knew about it before I agreed to let you boys go? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Chris scratched the back of his neck, already knowing that he couldn't get out of it.

"You understand the problem I have with that, don't you?" Clint watched as Chris gave a brief nod of his head. "I understand there was drinking involved?"

"I didn't drink anything but water from the sink!" Vin voiced up, there was no way he was going down for that. "I just went to the party, tried to walk a girl home and then the fight happened."

Clint closed his eyes; trying to remember what it was like to be their age but it didn't make the anger go away. "You lied. You drank. You fought and you did this all in a home of friends that are more like family. You damaged their property and you destroyed their trust not only in you boys but in their own son. How are you going to work on fixing that problem?"

"We gave money," Buck shrugged. "And not all of us were drinking."

"Gave? Not freely. More so forced into contributing a donation," Ezra mumbled. He had entered the room, telling himself to not say a word, not to attract attention to himself, for he would be better off that way. This was the first time he had been in Clint's office and Ezra had to admit, there was a comfortable atmosphere about the room. Pictures of his sons, excluding Ezra of course, hung on the wall. To the side, a small min bar was locked up. Half cigar was in the astray, the blunt cold. It even had a small fire place at the far end that indicated it was a room added on or made larger at one point.

"You awake, are you?" Clint looked over at the new addition. To be fair, he couldn't punish Ezra for the party, the boy had no idea of what it was going to be like and who was there. Though, Buck might have told him there would be no parents Clint was willing to look the other way on it for the time. "Josiah," Clint turned back to his other sons. "He told me a little bit of what he had seen. That he cleared the house and broke up a fight. What can you tell me about it, Chris?"

"When I found out about the Jackson's weren't going to be home, I thought I would go to keep the party from destroying Nathan's home and to keep Buck and Vin out of trouble," Chris admitted. "I knew Buck lied to you and I didn't say anything."

"Did you prevent property damaged?" Clint asked.

"No," Chris shook his head.

"Looks to me that Buck and Vin are in trouble as well," Clint gave Chris a hard stare. "Everything you wanted to do, you could had done so by telling me the truth of the lie. Only Buck would be in front of me instead of all of you and even then, not in so much trouble."

"You're right," Chris acknowledged. "I don't know how to make it up to the Jackson's, though. We cleaned the house up. Other than a personal apology, I'm lost. But I don't get it. Why are you signalling me out? I wasn't the only one there."

"I expected more from you. You always showed that you had a head on your shoulders but lately, you don't seem to remember how to use it! I expected this behaviour from Buck but not from you," Clint declared and gave a quick look at Vin. "Or you."

"Oh hey, now." Buck looked between his father and his brother. "My intensions were never to cause a rift between anyone. I just wanted a little fun."

"And are you having fun now?" Clint shot at him. "I know Nathan isn't. I know his parents are not. And I'm sure the hell am not finding this fun at all."

"I'm not…" Vin mumbled low enough for only Buck and Ezra, who were standing beside him could hear.

"What was that, son?" Clint gave Vin a hard look.

"Nothing," Vin looked out the window, wishing he could be out there. Riding, that would be nice but JD ruined that for him.

"So you're saying that I get the heat because they're not responsible enough?" Chris raised his voice and pointed a finger at Buck.

"I got plenty responsibility in this soul," Buck thumped his chest. "Just waiting to use it at the right time."

"I'm glad you are finding all this amusing, Buck." Clint was fuming. It seems all Chris wanted to do was butt heads with him and Buck had a knack of not taking anything serious. Clint couldn't wait until these teenage years were over.

"How about you, Vin?" Clint looked at the youngest in the room. "Any ideas how we can make this right towards our friends?"

"I don't know," Vin shrugged his slim shoulders. "I offered to Nathan to do some of the wood work so they wouldn't have a need to replace their broken chair. I don't really have much to offer."

"What say you, Buck?" Clint turned his attention to his middle child. "How are can you boys make it right?"

"Well, I suppose we probably should apologies first, like Chris said. Mom, that's what she will tell us to do," Buck put his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "Maybe they have an idea that will help set things right."

Clint nodded; the idea was something they could discuss with the Doctors. He turned towards Ezra, "How about you? Any ideas?"

Ezra stared at Clint as if he had lost of mind, "I never had their trust so I lost nothing and have nothing to give. The turnaround equals out. Very balanced, I should say."

Silently, Vin took a step away from Ezra, not wanting to be in any sort of cross fire as Clint rubbed his jaw, trying to keep his patience and anger under control before he spoke. He wasn't sure how Ezra would react but he done wrong like that others so should be punished alongside them.

Yet, Clint wanted to tread lightly, he had suspicious about Ezra's past treatment and he wanted Ezra to know that at this house, he was safe. "That is true. You're right, Ezra. They do not know you but they would had giving you the benefit of the doubt, they would had trusted you because they trust this family. We are Larabee and my grandparents worked to make that name an honourable name, something we can be proud about. My parents work to keep that respect and as I do so I want to my boys to do the same."

"I can respect that, Sir but I believe you fail to remember that I am a Standish," Ezra drawl was thick because of the lack of sleep and it was too early to keep his tongue in his cheek.

"Not in this house," Clint argued back, holding a hand up in warning of back talk. "You may have a different last name but you represent the Larabee family all the same. You will apology like the rest of your brothers and you will agree to any arrangements I make with the Doctors. Understand? All of you?"

"Yes, sir." The boys mumbled together.

"Get something to eat so we can head to Church," Clint nodded towards the door.

"I don't do church," Ezra scowled.

"Then we'll find you something to do here while we are gone," Clint put out his hand to place it on Ezra's shoulder but the boy flinched and Clint dropped his arm quickly. "Let's get some breakfast, son," Clint said softly, stepping in front of Ezra and leading him out of the office.

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

"Don't see why I have to go if he doesn't," Ezra heard Vin say as the family shuffled out the front door. He had chores to do and to his surprise, there weren't that many and it wasn't difficult at all. The possibility of them not trusting him to do anything else did cross his mind but in the end, it benefitted him. Ezra had been pulled in with foster homes before, some were great towards him and some weren't. But everyone expected him to do some type of chore so this wasn't unfamiliar territory.

"Wash breakfast dishes, wipe down table, and sweep downstairs floors and vacuum the rug." Ezra read from the list. Mary was a decent housekeeper so Ezra figured he could skip the vacuuming and the sweeping as no one would really notice and just do the obvious, the dishes and he figured he would have time to check for the painting before they arrived.

Though there were a lot of pictures within the house, none of them were the picture he had been sent to seek out. It would be a western painting, his mother had said of a covered wagon, one wheel off, an Indian was to be in the picture and the background was a mountain scene.

Downstairs in the Larabee's home, there was no such painting. He had been in every room and looked at every picture. Buck's room was the only place he had been, besides the bathroom so he would start there. Then there was the attic and the cellar with the spiders. The spiders he didn't mind, he didn't like them but he wasn't pansy about them either. The cellar itself was what he really dreaded. So he would start with a peek into the bedrooms and head to the attic. First the dishes should be done.

Ezra found himself at a crossroad. He could do a fine job of washing the dishes; it wasn't exactly a challenging job because everyone ate cereal this morning so no pots or pans. Yet, if he did a terrible job, there was a chance he wouldn't have to do them again, as long as he lived under this roof.

So far Clint nor Mary hadn't showed signs of aggressiveness towards him or the other boys, so there was a possibility that if he purposely 'accidently' broke a few, they wouldn't punish him for it. Then again, they could make his chores something worse like toilet cleaning.

Ezra carefully picked up all the dishes from the table, putting them in the sink. He hated toilet cleaning and wouldn't chance it.

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

"So you see," Buck was telling Doctor Obadiah Jackson and his wife, also a doctor, Olivia Jackson about how he was the one that invited a good many of the students to their house and that Nathan did protest about it. "It wasn't really Nathan's fault at all."

"He might had protested but he should had told us or told Clint," Obadiah didn't hide his disapproval from any of the boys, not even his son. One night they trusted Nathan to the house on his own as they went to a short seminar. They came home to a torn up lawn, a house that was trashed in spite of the haste cleaning act the boys tried to do. Though he was disappointed and he was angry he wasn't as mad as Clint had the boys believing. It was a hard thing to do, stand in front of the boy he had help deliver, watch grow and try to show a pretence of negative attitude towards him. Buck after all, was good kid.

"We can come over and patch up the lawn, the garden or whatever you'll have us do," Chris added.

"We do employ someone to keep care of the lawn, however…." Obadiah nodded his head towards Mrs Nettie Wells, a widow and grandmother to Casey Wells, JD's friend at school. The elderly lady had a knee replacement and though she was getting around, Obadiah had put her on restrictions. "Mrs Wells could use some help around her farm until she's well enough to do it her stubborn self. A group of adults were going to go out and help but seeing as you boys need to keep busy, perhaps it's best you volunteer."

"That is a wonderful idea," Olivia tucked her arm around her husband's. "You boys would be doing us a favour and easing our minds while helping Mrs Wells out at her small farm."

"We can head over to her place after we change clothes," Chris agreed. "We need to pick up Ezra anyways."

Obadiah gave Clint a nod gesture as he walked slowly away from his wife and the boys. Clint fell into step alongside him, matching his step as they walked away from the rest of the community. "I don't have the documents with me, Clint but I did receive the DNA results we took a few days ago."

"That was quick," Clint rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't expecting it for a few more days."

"I had a favour I called in," Obadiah shrugged.

Clint nodded in appreciation, "He's mine, isn't he?"

"Yep. Without a doubt. Congratulations, you have another teenage son." Obadiah answered. "I thought you would have brought him along. Everything going okay? It appears like the children are adjusting."

"He wasn't raised to go to church," Clint shrugged. They had walked to the end of the mowed grass of the church and stood next to a wooden fence, solely decoration purpose. "I don't think it's something that should be forced onto a person either. Mary is keeping a tight lip about him. I think she is unsure of where she fits in and…" Clint rubbed his chin. "I might be wrong, I don't know but I get a feeling that Ezra wasn't treated well."

"What do you mean?" Obadiah put a foot on one of the wooden post rails running long. "Abused?"

"I'm leaning towards it. He did say he was hit once but that his mother took him away from the situation quickly," Clint admitted. "I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt and say she did. She took him far away from whoever hurt him and I do mean as soon as she realize it was happening. But maybe she didn't find out as soon as she thought. This morning he flinched when I only wanted to put a hand on his shoulder. He ducks if I even try to show any kind of father actions like I do the other boys. Ruffle their hair; pat their backs, just little things like that. It isn't just me either. Mary steps close to him, he'll step back. He doesn't mind the boys though. He is great with JD. Has more patience for the boy than any of the others do."

"Rarely, in an abusive home, does it only happen one time. Then again, he might not be the type of person that likes his space invaded." Obadiah sighed heavily. "Not knowing who he was around, how he was raised or anything of his past makes every assumptions."

"Should I ask him? Is there some way you can find out? Or am I reading it all wrong?" Clint asked.

"I could give him a physical but I can't force him into telling me anything. If I can find his past medical records, I could search for a pattern. Keep in mind, most of the time, kids lie about what really happen because they are scared or trying to protect someone. I've seen kids with cigar burns but they would swear they were scars from bug bites. It's horrible what those children go through. A nightmare. Sadly, when they are raised in such homes from birth, they believe it's something normal. That all kids deal with it. Right now, you know he's in a safe place and he already told you some of his past. He might tell you more on his own time. He might tell someone else, if it ever happened." Obadiah explained. "How about the mother? Have you been able to reach her?"

"No. I did my own research on the number she gave me," Clint shook his head in disgust. "It's been dead for a half a year under someone else's name. I'm thinking she abandon him. She mentioned that her new husband was into politics and hinted that Ezra doesn't have a clean recorded. I asked Travis to look into that for me. Maybe I can get a trace on Maude at the same time, finding out more about Ezra."

"That would be terrible for him if it's true but if what you are telling is accurate, maybe it's for the best. Then again, she might have just mixed up numbers being under stress and all," Obadiah reasoned.

"You know, I think we'll do that physical. I don't have any current medical history on him so it'll be for the best," Clint said after a moment of a comfortable silence. "I'll call on Monday to get an appointment with you."

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

Ezra opened the first bedroom and cringed. Toys spilled over the floor at every inch of the room. Clearly it was JD and Vin's room and Ezra felt sorry for Vin. There was an actual pathway towards a single bed, most likely Vin's, which was near the window and leading towards the door. Vin had his stuff placed on shelves, no particular order and his clothes were put away, even though a sleeve of a shirt and a pant leg hand over the drawer. It looked though JD threw his belongs in the air and where ever they landed that is where they were meant to stay. Posters and drawings hung on the walls, some even falling off. Cartoon characters pillows were taking over the smallest bed while the other had a few blue blankets unmade on the bed.

Ezra backed away and opened the next door which was at the end of the hall next to the bathroom. There wasn't anything childish about this room. A picture of Sarah was on a night stand. A pile of heavy reading material was next to another bed. Two desks with chairs, one with a computer and one without were stuff neatly into the corners of the room. The walls were empty.

Ezra walked across the hall, entering through the extra bathroom and coming through the other door into the master bedroom. Chocolate and red wine, that was what flashed in Ezra's mind when he entered the room. It gave a warm, comfortable feel to it with a show of masculine and feminine charms in an even blend. Ezra walked over to the vanity mirror of creams and perfumes and anti-aging products littered the top. A spray of jewellery laid here and there but nothing of real value, not that Ezra was going to take any. His mother would only wear the most expensive items and perfumes. Mary and Maude were two mothers that were so alike with their fear of aging but so different in their priorities.

Not finding what he was looking for, Ezra made his way to the attic where every family with an attic keep their keepsakes, their treasured memories. Why it seemed the most treasured items were stored high above the family while the not so good got shunned to the basement was beyond his understanding but that was how it worked. Everything has its place, he supposed.

The stairs were solid, he had expected them to creak but they made no sound under his weight. The air was dry and dusty, having been closed up all winter. Ezra was surprised to see the attic semi organized. Boxes were labelled and some were even dated. Ezra took a moment to examine a box marked 'high school'. The box was aged so he assumed it wasn't any of his new founded brothers. Sure enough, inside were Clint and Mary in their teenage days. Ezra cringed at their appearance, Clint with long hair and Mary's hair permed and three inches higher in the air then gravity would honestly allow without a can of hairspray. Their clothes were inspired by Madonna and Miami Vice, which neither seemed to suit the Mary and Clint that Ezra knew. They were smiling for the camera, looking genuine happy and they looked to be in love. That hadn't changed. Ezra noticed the exchanged glances and slight smiles the two adult exchanged and though Ezra hadn't seen it in many people, he knew that they adored each other.

Ezra walked on, stepping over an old race car track, passed the boxes marked 'toys' that belong to the older brothers that moved from that childish phase. He stopped at a large box that was marked 'Xmas Decorations'.

Slowly he slid to his knees and carefully pulled the box tops apart. He pulled the first ornament out, it was handmade by Buck and his signature was on the bottom of a wooden reindeer that he had painted a red nose on the face, age seven. There was a snowman made out of yarn, done by JD last Christmas. A sled made of all toothpicks by Vin, he was eleven at the time. Josiah made a handprint out of plaster, age eight it read. Ezra put his hand over the plastered on of Josiah, amazed the older teenager was ever that small. 'To my other family' a little homemade tag said in small, fine print from Nathan, it was a small bird's nest with tiny little ceramic eggs ready for nesting but there was no year dated on the nest. A small bell with feathers glued to the handle that was dipped in a lot of glitter was made by Chris, age ten. There was a folded labelled 'Christmas Photos' and Ezra quickly glanced through them. Every year it appeared, the Larabees took a family photo. At first it was just Mary and Clint, but soon Josiah then Chris and so until every member was in the photo and proceeded to age with the years.

Ezra thought back to his own Christmas years, the best were with him and his mother. Just the two of them. He would win her some trinkets from a poker game and she would have purchased him a toy or two. It wasn't a lot but at the time, he really wanted a moment with his mother and to him that was the best gift she gave him and she never knew it. He wondered what Christmas was like with the Larabees. Fun, laughter, warmth. Ezra was sure that would be the feeling of Christmas at the Larabee home but he shrugged it off, certain that he would be gone before the month was over.

Ezra was about to reach into the box again when a faint bell sound stopped him. With a hand half in the box, he paused and titled his head and waited. There it was again. A buzz of a doorbell. Ezra stood up, dusting his knees off as he walked over to a small window overlooking the driveway. A black cruiser polished so highly that it looked like liquid. The porch hid the view of the driver, who was obviously pressing on the doorbell. Ezra waited for a moment longer and breathed a sigh of relief on seeing the driver walk out from under the porch towards the car. Thinking the man was going to leave, Ezra started to turn away but his movement must had caught the attention of the driver who now waved widely as he stared directly at the window Ezra stood at.

With disappointment, not really wanting to be bothered from his search, Ezra left the attic and made his way downstairs towards the door, taking his good old time about it. He opened the door but kept the screen between him and the stranger.

"Hello?" The gentleman had moved to stand next to the door while Ezra descended down the stair. Ezra glanced over the man's shoulder and quick glance about the yard to assure that there was only one person that came with the car.

"Thought I would have to wait until everyone got back" Travis voice was serious but polite.

"And you are?" Ezra asked cautiously.

"Orrin Travis," the Judge answered. "Judge Orrin Travis. And you are Ezra P. Standish." Travis held up a folder. "I know all about you, son."

"Judge?" Ezra brows went up.

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

"Woo-hoo! Mary!" With an inward cringe Mary turned around to see Erin Shelton waving in her direction. Mary glanced around, hoping for someone to save her or if not that, an easy escape. "Mary, there you are!" Erin had a few of her friends at her heels, all with a sympathetic look on their faces. "It's so good to see you. We didn't think you would attend."

"Erin," Mary forced a smile. "How are you?"

"Good, everything is good but dear," Erin put her hand on Mary's arm. "How are you doing? I mean with everything going on? Oh and where is the…boy?" Erin stood on her toes to scan the crowd.

"Well he wasn't really into all this," Mary swept her arm, gesturing to everyone outside of the church speaking to each other. "And everything is so new to him yet and there is school tomorrow and…."

"I heard he went to the Doctor's home? A party? Drinking and fighting?" Erin shook her head in pity. "Bad example is what he must be but that's to be expected seeing how he was…conceived."

"Well, that wasn't exactly his doing and he wasn't the only one at the party. In fact, I believe your daughter was there as well?" Mary countered. "And as being a bad example, I don't think you have a right to judge him while not knowing anything about him."

"Why?" Erin placed a hand over her heart. "Clearly the stress has gotten to you. We just want you to know that we," Erin pointed to herself and the women behind her. "Are here for you. All of us."

"My, well I…" Mary pointed over her shoulder. "I think I Clint is waving for me. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure. You do that," Erin nodded in understanding, though it was her own and not Mary's. "You have my number. Anytime, it's okay with me."

"Uh…yeah. Well, bye." Mary hurried over to where Clint and the boys had gathered.

"Didn't know you were friends with Erin and her hens," Clint put his arm around Mary once she was at his side.

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

Clint followed Travis into the home office, both with a glass of fresh lemonade in their hands. "Glad you could make it."

"The kids are growing up, Clint." Travis found a comfortable chair.

"That they are," Clint agreed with a smile. "I got the DNA results back, seems I have one more now."

"I've met Ezra briefly." Travis nodded at the folder he had brought into Clint's office earlier that day. "He's trouble, Clint. I had a bit of trouble getting that information but, well you're going to have your hands full with this one."

Clint took the folder off his desk, scanning it briefly. "Swindling?"

"Maude's doing," Travis sighed. "Looks like the boy was raised into it."

"Gambling, auto thief, retail thief, breaking and entering, underage drinking," Clint shook his head. "What hadn't he done?"

"Nothing that involved anyone getting hurt so there's that." Travis shifted in the chair. "Noticed the addresses? The boy's been shift around a lot. I was able to get a hold of a judge, Frank who sentence Ezra to a time in a youth detention centre. Ezra was living on the streets at the time. A run-away. His mother reported him missing three years before he became in front of Frank. He was eleven at the time."

"I had no idea," Clint pulled a picture of Ezra looking older then should be. His mind thinking of everything a child could witness while homeless. "Where you able to find out anything on Maude?"

"She has her own file and just as lengthy if not longer and a history of putting Ezra in other friends or relatives' care. You're not the first doorstep she had left him on," Travis peered at the bottom of his glass. "It's safe to say that he's in better care."

Clint rubbed his face in frustration, "I'm way over my head here."

"Well, no one said raising kids was going to be. This one has a lot of baggage but your family is strong enough to help him along," Travis leaned forward in the chair, clasping his hands together with is elbows on his knees. "Actually, I think that your family may be what he needs. Now I'm not therapist or anything but you could turn things around for him before its too late."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews. Milie - thanks for the kind message you sent. I appreciate everyone reviews and concerns - Lara, I agree Clint is harder on Chris and I need to focus on fixing that with a proper reason of why. Their relationship needs to be mended. Hope you like this chapter and as always - not beta read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>Clint had walked Travis out to his car and after another twenty minutes outside talking more, Travis finally pulled away from the Larabee home. The other boys were ready to go to Nellie's farm for some volunteer work but Ezra had sat tense, dreading every minute the Judge was within the home and cursed his mother silently in putting him in this situation.<p>

Clint walked into the wreck room where Ezra sat watching a history channel, one of the only channels they were allowed to watch while being grounded. Secretly, he enjoyed the show about the old west and about the good guys and the bad guys and those that fell in-between. Ezra could see Clint from the corner of his eyes; the man had stopped short of the archway and stared for a moment. After speaking with the judge, Ezra was sure a million things were going through Clint's mind and none of them good for him. He had been on this road before though, he never unpacked and he still had most of the money from the pool game in the jacket Buck had given him.

He wasn't too far off either. Clint had stopped and he had stared but his mind wasn't in the exact location as Ezra's train of thought. Clint imagined JD plucked out of his home to live the life Ezra had at that same age and it tore at him from deep inside. Silently, he too cursed Maude for not letting him know about Ezra sooner, when he could have protected him from his unwarranted past life.

"Ez?" Clint called out, breaking the silence between them. "Can you come into the office?"

Ezra fought back the dreaded feeling and put on a false pleasant smile, "Is this about the farm work? The others already filled me in on it. I never had been on a farm so I'm not sure what to do to help."

"Come on in," Clint walked across the entrance room of the house to open his office door. Ezra slowly raised unsure of what to expect from Clint. His father pointed one chair while arranging another so they could sit across from each other. "Just leave the door open and sit down." He wanted Ezra to feel comfortable and not threatened.

Ezra raised his brows unexpectedly but did as he was asked, sitting on the large chair across from Clint, who sat leaning slightly forwards with his elbows on his knees. Ezra watched in slight amusement as his father tried to look confident but clearly was out of his element and in way that sent caution flags into mind so he kept his posture ready to bolt through the door if needed.

"That was Judge Travis that was here moments ago," Clint started off, looking more at his clasped hands than at Ezra.

"He had introduced himself as such earlier," Ezra reminded him.

Clint nodded his head ever so slightly at the obvious, "Let me say that the cards are all on the table, Ezra. I know about your history run-ins with the law and I don't agree with it. I'm a lawman after all. But I've dealt with a few runaways in my time as an officer, not so much in this small town. There are kids that feel that their parents are being unfair but there are kids that feel there is no other choice because of imminent danger they are living in. The life on the street is hard to imagine and I get sometimes the lines are crossed for survival." Clint glanced up at Ezra but the boy held his poker face.

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

The plan was to change out of their church clothes and into something more reasonable for their 'volunteer' work. Vin didn't really mind, he had always liked the older Wells lady and often thought of her as another grandmother. She made cookies and told them stories of her childhood, hard times. She was always good at giving advice. He wasn't one to shy away from hard work either.

After changing clothes, all were to assemble downstairs so Clint could haul their 'bad asses' to their work zone and sure how Clint made it sound was as if they were doing some hard core time but the boys knew their way around a ranch and helped mend things for Nellie in the past so a couple of hours and they figured it all would be done.

The boys had done as told and stood in the entrance stairs, waiting for Clint. The door was open however and like a magnet pull, the boys stood near but out of sight of the open door to Clint's office, hearing everything.

"Huh. How about that," Vin turned to his brothers. "No wonder Buck and Ezra get along so well."

"What are you talking about?" Buck gave him a puzzled look.

"You always find trouble and there he is," Vin nodded in the direction of Clint's room. "Sitting in dad's office."

"Think you funny, do you?" Buck swatted the back of his head.

"Shut-up," Chris warned them, putting his finger to his lip so he could hear more of the private conversation.

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

"This is a new start for you Ezra. I promise you different lifestyle and hopefully a better future if you allow yourself to be part of this family. I'm not going to punish or judge you for the past but I honestly can say that I will not give you any justification to fall back on past survival strategies. So the slate is clean, a new start for you. However," Clint now made eye contact with his son. "I will not tolerate future problems such as retail thief, auto thief or any kind of thief from strangers, friends are within this family. You will abide by the law. Is that understood?"

Ezra nodded his head that he understood. After all understanding and promising were two different things.

"Our DNA test came back and I think it's no surprise to either of us that you're stuck with me," Clint said lightly. "For the rest of your life because you are mine now. I get to keep you."

"Um….well, so far it's been a joy," Ezra now found himself loss of words, wishing he could fast forward or have some spontaneous interruption happen that would release himself from this father and son moment. "But Mother may…"

"I haven't been able to reach your mother, Ezra." Clint hurried to cut him off. "The number she gave me has been disconnected for some time. I'm sorry. I don't believe she was going to come back for you this time. I have been told that this isn't the first time she had dropped you off onto someone else. I won't pretend that I understand her reasons. I cannot for the life of me understand at all. If your mother feels the need to reappear in your life, she can visit you but you should know that I won't allow you go to with her. I feel I can offer you a better home environment and I would be that the courts would see it my way as well."

"She's my mother…" Ezra wanted Clint to understand that she was all he had.

"And I'm your father," Clint words were gentle. "Maude had fifteen years of your childhood. It's fair I get the remaining. But let's just do this one day at a time, okay? I think you'll come to see that I'm right. Can we agree to that?"

"Sure," Ezra shrugged indifference. To his thinking, he could leave anytime. He's done it before and he will do it again if needed and if he can find the map and what it led to, he'd be gone for good. His mother or his new father will be in his history and the future of his own.

"That's out of the way and now you know that I know a bit more about you. I've asked the Judge, who agrees to be your god-father is anything should happen to me, to give a warrant on any hospital records that are under Standish or other names your mother had used in the past and was caught with. If you could tell me which places might have a history of your medical, it would be helpful and save a lot of time. It would benefit you in case of an emergency."

"My god-father is a judge?" Ezra paled, that wasn't what he would call relief.

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

"Hi," Casey gave a little wave as the boys jumped out of the back of their father's pick up and Chris out of the cab. "Gram is in the house," Casey pointed to a small ranch style home. She glanced around the truck with a slight pout, "Where's JD?"

"Hey Casey," Clint smiled at the little girl who was so eager to have a play mate around the place even if it was just for the afternoon. "Sorry, sweetheart. JD isn't allowed to leave the house this weekend. I'm sure he can tell you all about it at school tomorrow."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Casey flung her arms in the air in an over reactive distressed.

"You know what, Casey?" Chris smiled as he walked up to Ezra, patting him on the back. "Ez here…have you met Ezra yet?"

Casey slowly shook her head as she eyed the bigger boys. "But JD said he's his new brother."

"That's right, he's our new brother." Chris knelt down so he could be nearly the same eye level as Casey. "Ezra never had to work on a farm even a small one like this so why don't you show him what to do?"

"Like a boss?" Casey brightens up at the idea of bossing around an older person, especially a kid as old as a teenager.

"Yeah," Chris stood up with a large smile. "Just like his boss. You make sure you show him around."

"That's a good idea," Clint nodded towards Casey. "Ez, just go with her for a bit. I need Buck and Chris to help with patching the roof. Josiah said he would be over after doing something extra at the church."

Casey grabbed Ezra's hand and he allowed her to pull him along with her. "We can gather eggs and feed the chickens and the goats."

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

JD played with the left over dough his mother had rolled out. "How comes I couldn't go?"

"You don't remember?" Mary looked over at her youngest with a knowing look in her eye.

"Is it because of when me and Vin were fighting?" JD frowning as his mother nodded her head. "I have to stay home but Vin gets to go out. That isn't fair!"

"Each of you boys are different, JD. Someone's punishment is another's freedom." Mary explained. "You know how I send you to the reading room?"

"Yeah!" JD wrinkled his nose just thinking about being stuck in the room. "I don't like it."

"No but it wouldn't be a punishment if you did," Mary smiled. "But if Josiah got into trouble…"

"He never gets into trouble," JD lifted a palm up in the air in explanation.

"He does just not as often as you or your other brothers. Now if he did," Mary tried to get back on track. "Do you think he would feel that being sent to the reading room would be a punishment?"

"Noooo!" JD shook his head repeatedly. "He goes there all the time and he isn't even told to!"

"He likes to read," Mary smiled at the moments of quietness she had shared with her older son in that room, discussing their latest reading material.

"I don't think we should be punished at all," JD voiced, pulling apart the dough into pieces and flattening them like pancakes. "You should just say 'don't do that' and we won't."

Mary placed her hand on her hips and looked down at her son with amusement, "Remember when I told you not to put your wet towels on the floor?"

"Uh, yeah…I forgot you told me not to do it," JD explained.

"How about when I tell you not to give Ranger your peas off your plate?" Mary asked.

"Well you say peas are good for us and he probably needs them more than I do cause he's really, really old," JD reasoned.

"And how about when I tell you not to forget to flush the toilet?" Mary asked. "That's something no one in the house wants to see."

"I keep forgetting!" JD explained and decided that changing the subject was probably in his best interest. "What are we making?" He pointed to the dough his mother rolled out again.

"Chicken and Dumplings," Mary explained. She too was told of the results of Ezra's parenting and the reality was that the test only confirmed what they all knew. Mary had mixed feelings as well. She had strong nourishing mother skills and a part of her wanted to protect Ezra from cruelty of the world. Then again, he was a reminder that Clint put a wedge between their marriage. Though they were putting a good front for the kids, there was a lot of mending that needed to be repaired behind closed doors.

Yet, Clint and Travis both shared their concerns about the possibility of Ezra hardship while in the care of his mother only made Mary determined to make a better home for Ezra. "Your father and Ezra's favourite, I thought it would be nice to have tonight. Make it a special night."

"I like it too," JD told her as she cut the dough into slices.

"What should we have for desert?" Mary asked as she scrapped the last of the dough into a pot.

"Ice cream!" JD smiled brightly.

"Ice cream?" Mary twitched her nose slightly. "I don't know, sweetie. It's not much of a desert for a special night of Dumplings."

JD tapped his chin with his index, "How about….pudding pie! I like that!"

"Cream pies," Mary nodded approval. "Sounds like a plan. Why don't I get you to…" Mary set out some of the pie pans when the buzzer for the dryer went off. She put a bowl and a hand of bananas. "I need to switch loads, sweetie. We are going to make that chocolate pudding pie you like and I think banana cream pies too? I just need you to peel the bananas while I get the laundry."

"Oookkkay," JD bounced his head up and down while reaching out for a banana to peel.

Mary went to the laundry room with an empty basket balanced on her hip. She dug the dry clothes out of dyer, putting them into the basket and then took the clothes out of the washer to put into the now empty dryer. After turning that on, she started to put a pile of jeans to be cleaned into the wash, making sure she checked the pockets. Vin's pocket knife, he had mentioned he couldn't find it. Chris had a pack of gum and breath mints with a few coins. Mary smiled as she pulled out a few handwritten phone numbers with girls' names from Buck's. Ezra had nothing in his and Clint left his spare keys in his jeans. JD had crayons and a matchbox and even Mary found her watch she had taken off earlier in her jeans. She couldn't wash all the jeans at once so she would have to do another load of them. She started the wash and closed the lid when she spotted the pack of cigarettes on the floor. They weren't hers and she doubted Clint picked up smoking again.

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

Casey frowned at the broken egg on the ground. She had broken a few time to time and her Grandmother wasn't at all angry with her for the accident. Ezra had managed to break seven. Seven in one day was a lot of broken eggs.

"Ops," Ezra bit his lower lip in a mock of sincerity. "Guess I'm a bit too clumsy for egg hunting, huh."

"Yeah," Casey looked at the nesting hens and back to the eggs. They had already fed the hens, Ezra dumping almost a whole sack in one spot. He had 'accidently' let the goats out of their pens and they had to get Vin help in rounding them out of the undeveloped vegetable garden. He claimed a fear of heights so he didn't have to help with the roof. There wasn't much left for him to do that Casey could show him. "We could pick wild flowers?" Casey thought about the small range with fresh wild flowers in the rooms.

"Hay fever," Ezra said quickly, not wanting to be seen picking flowers with a little girl.

Casey had left him to his own device as she went to do her regular chores. Mrs Wells watched as Ezra jumped in the cab of the truck to wait out the work. "That boy is useless here."

Clint had climbed down the ladder to get some water and to wash the sweat and dirt off, "He isn't use to this kind of work."

"He isn't even trying, Clint." Nettie told her neighbour. "At first I thought he was rather clumsy but now, even I can see he's intentionally causing problems in order to get out of working and I can't see as good as I use too."

Clint rubbed the wash cloth over his face, "He's had a hard life and…"

"So you're going to cuddly him? Is that your plan? Let him get away with doing wrong?" Nettie raised her chin, "You think that will help him? He's fifteen, Clint. He's a boy that needs limitations and if you don't provide that then what kind of man will he become?" Nettie put a shovel in Clint's hands, "He and Vin could clean out the barn. Vin won't let him get away for doing less then what he does and that young man does a lot. All they need to do is move manure from one place to another."

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

He hurt. He had blisters on his hands and he could hardly raise his arms. He wasn't meant to this kind of work, he wasn't bred to do it. He had thought that the only good things that happen today was that he had drawn the smallest stick and won to be the first to shower and he made sure he used all the hot water. Ezra sighed as he put on clean clothes and felt human once more. Mary had rushed them all to get cleaned up for dinner and even he could pick up the smell of his favourite dish, which surprised him when Mary had pointed that out.

He was going to enjoy the meal but he knew people and knew them well enough to know that no one did anything without a hidden agenda. Ezra was sure Mary was just buttering him up to ask him for something, probably to leave and never come back. He walked down the stairs into the kitchen where JD sat at the table ready for the meal that he had 'help' prepared.

"Ezra," Mary walked towards him with a box of bandages. "Josiah had said you've gotten some blisters." She wiggled the box in the air. "These blister Band-Aids are great and I can put a little ointment on them."

Ezra didn't say anything as she set to work with JD standing on the chair to see the blisters. He wrinkled his little nose and watched to see if Ezra would cry but he didn't not even a wince and to JD, that was very brave because he would had cried.

"JD, sweetie why don't you go let Ranger out for a bit while the other boys get their showers?" Mary told her youngest. "Keep an eye on him, I just bathed him and I don't want him around the pound tonight."

"Why can't Vin?" JD pouted.

"Because he needs to shower now go," Mary pointed towards the door of the kitchen and both she and Ezra watched as JD slowly dragged his feet out the door. Mary walked over to the sink, scrubbing at the last of the pans she had used earlier. "Ezra, I wanted to ask you something."

Ezra smirked, he had been expecting something.

"I hadn't spoken to Clint yet," Mary rinsed a pan off and put it aside to dry. She wiped her hands on a dish towel before pulling a box out of the drawer. Mary walked over to the table, putting it in the middle between the two bowls of Dumplings. "Do you smoke?"

Ezra looked down at the cigarettes that were Vin's. "There not mine." Ezra said truthfully but he had been in situations before where he played the scapegoat of a cousin a few times and of course, giving his and his mother's background no one ever believed him so he wasn't sure what good the truth would do him.

"You sure? You are telling me the truth?" Mary raised her brows at Ezra who still looked at the box of cigarettes. "We don't allow smoking from our boys and it wouldn't be right if the wrong person got the blame for them."

Ezra didn't say anything, already feeling the blame was being cast in his direction.

"I didn't want to put you on the spot," Mary reached out to smooth his wet hair but Ezra jerked away from her reach. "I believe you. I do. I'm just going to leave the box there and I'm sure before dinner is over, the owner will give himself away. You would think by now, your brothers would be tired of getting grounded." Mary joked as she went back to the task of getting the table set for dinner.

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

It was the first thing everyone saw when they sat down for dinner and each of them knew that someone at the table was squirming in their seats. Mary went on as if nothing was amidst, asking how the day went and if they were enjoying their dinner and the desert pies that she and JD had made together. But the cigarette box was unsettling and each brother tried to catch the other's stare, secretly asking if it was theirs. Chris had raised his brows at Buck, who slowly shook his head no.

Buck gave Josiah a quick glance and the eldest son, shook his head. Chris, Josiah and Buck all turned to look at Ezra who frowned in returned and shook his head. Chris titled his slightly as to say, 'truthfully'. Ezra rolled his eyes but refused to look over at Vin, not to give him away.

Josiah turned to his father, gave a quick nod to the cigarettes and his father shrugged, having no idea who they belonged too. All the while Mary talked about how great it was for the boys to help Nellie out, even if it was for a punishment and they should volunteer more often.

"There mine," Vin gave in and Mary smiled in trumpet. Vin glared at his parents and gave Ezra a quick glance, who shrugged as to say, 'Wasn't me'.

"I found them among the jeans when I was washing," Mary revealed.

"Vin," Clint sighed.

"You keep this up and you will forget what it feels like not to be grounded, little brother!" Buck tried to smooth the tension.

"Why on earth would you start smoking?" Mary asked him. "You know how hard it was for your father to quite."

"You quite?" Ezra looked over at Clint with a mischievous smile. "That must have been Travis' cigar in the astray this morn…wait, no. That was before his visit. Hmmm," Ezra pulled a piece of chicken off his fork with his mouth. "I wonder who's it was."

Mary turned to glare at Clint, "You started smoking again?"

"It was a cigar, honey." Clint admitted. "Just once in awhile I…."

"You promised you would quite so the boys wouldn't pick up that nasty habit!" Mary took Clint's plate from him.

"Hey I wasn't done…" Clint made a grab for it but Mary scraped the plate into the trash.

"What other secrets are you keeping from me Clint?" Mary asked.

"Once in a while I indulged in a cigar but I never done to in front of the boys," Clint gave Ezra a glare for getting him in trouble and to his disapproval, Ezra smirked back. Clint tossed his napkin where his plate was a moment ago and walked over to Mary to talk reason with her.

"Hey Dad," Buck leaned back into his chair so he could see past Josiah. "Guess you'll be sleeping in your office tonight seeing as there is no more spare beds anymore."

"Mind your own affairs," Clint called back.

"When I deal with your father," Mary looked over at Vin. "You'll be next!"

Vin slouched down in his chair, hiding from the world.

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

Once more, Vin found his weekend joy rides revoked at this rate he was sure he would forget how to even ride. For the whole month he had to help with supper and clean after everyone ate. He had to do his chores after school and homework right after he cleaned himself up.

"Buck!" Vin pounded on the door to the bathroom. "Hurry up! Other people have to use the bathroom too!"

"Go use Moms!" Buck shouted from the shower.

"Why do you lock the door? I could use the toilet while you're in the shower!" Vin hit his fist against the door again. "JD and Chris are in Mom's bathroom! Besides my tooth brush is in there!"

"Don't forget to get Ezra up!" Clint called from downstairs.

"We didn't!" Vin looked down the banister. "He just won't get up! Says education is the leading reason why people are corrupted that and greed but stupid people don't know what greed is, only the smart ones."

"Tell Josiah to get him up!" Clint yelled.

"Josiah!" Vin yelled looking at Josiah's closed door. "Dad says you're to get Ezra up!"

Josiah poked his head out of his room looking groggily about. "Our young brother isn't up yet?"

"Of course he is Josiah," Vin said sweetly. "I made it all up and Dad is just screaming because he thinks its funny."

"Don't be a smart ass, smokey," Josiah growled as he slowly walked into Buck and Ezra's room.

"Ha, he called you smokey!" JD teased. "Hey you owe the swear jar money, Josiah!"

"I'm going to feed you to the squids at the lake," Vin replied giving JD a slight push.

"I'm telling Mom! MOM!" JD wailed, running down the stairs.

"Haven't you been in enough trouble," Chris warned Vin.

"It isn't my fault there is just too many of us," Vin scowled but hurried into the parent's bathroom which was finally free.

"What's with all the yelling?" Buck game out of the bathroom freshly showered. "You'd think that we never had Monday mornings before."

"Every Monday feels like a new one, brother." Josiah mentioned as he walked by with Ezra tightly wrapped in a blanket and over his shoulder.

"Er….whatcha going to…." Buck watch Josiah put Ezra, blanket and all, into the shower and run the cold water.

"I'm getting a brother up," Josiah replied, leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him while Ezra cursed about all that is wrong with the world starting with a cold shower.

**¬PAGE BREAK¬**

Ezra waited in the principal's office while the other students scurried around to get to class before the last warning bell rang, marking them as tardy. Ezra hated that their lives at school were marked by the sound of a bell. It rings and like obedient monotonous androids the kids went on with their schedules.

School never held an interest to Ezra and he found that the real education not in the classroom but in the world itself. Of course education always came easy for him and he would usually finish his assignments without struggle as some kids. And because of that, he would often find himself at the principal office because the teachers would not find his way of entertaining himself amusing.

This morning however, he was waiting for his classroom scheduling. He would be placed in most of the classes that Buck was in, no doubt. The fake documents would place him as such, marking him average. The courses would be easy and most he probably already studied or learned on his own. It was only for a few weeks, only till he found the map and the treasure it possessed.

"Hello, Ezra." A man of middle age walked into the office, sitting down in the chair behind the desk. "As you can read," The man pointed to his name plate. "My name is Mark Harding. The principle."

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Ezra greeted and watched as the principle skimmed through his paper work.

"Ezra, it's been brought to my attention that you had spent a few years out of school," Mark put the paper work aside and folded his hands on the desk. "And that these documents, though look real, are possible fraud."

"Sir, I can assure you that," Ezra stopped talking when Mark held up a hand to silent him.

"I'm not going to argue if they are or if they aren't. What we are going to do is test you today and tomorrow we can get an understanding of your education experience and see what we can do to help you get caught up. The school term is nearly over so we'll have you placed in a special class for the remaining year and decide where we go from there."


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, favorite me, read the story and all those great things. I am sorry about the delay - I got stuck and didn't know how to get towards my next area smoothly. Once I added Maude into the story, it seemed to work itself out and now I have another area of the story to cover. I hope you all like, sorry it's so short. As always - read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the visit in the principal's office Ezra had found himself in a small cubical that was placed in what he guessed, served as in school detention area and currently he was the only one occupying it. In front of him was placed, most likely by the principal, a couple of number two pencils and the workbook full of questions with little circles for him to mark as well as a few essay questions.<p>

Oddly, he had never actually taken one of these tests and he had no idea what true level of question someone his age would answer. He drummed his fingers on the table and looked around but he was completely alone in a completely empty room. He had filled out a few pages and felt that called for a break.

He pushed himself away from the desk and went to the door. The office secretary smiled on noticing the door opening and Ezra poking his head out.

"I need a um…break?" Ezra gave her a smile hard enough, though false, to show his two dimples. A smile that never failed to adopt an innocence façade that worked on most people.

"Sure, hon. Let me get you a hall pass. You've got about an hour before lunch." She pushed aside a few folders she had been working on and scribbled permission to us the hallways on a green pass slip. On handing the paper over, she explained where the courtyard was located for some fresh air and direction to the bathrooms.

Once outside, Ezra took out the pre-paid phone his mother had given him before their departure and quickly dialed her number. She had purchased two prepaid phones, one for her and one for him. They were the only time the phones were to be used and she hers near her at all times. He held his breath as it rang, half expecting Maude's voice mail to kick in but she always was the one person he could never predict.

"Sweetheart! Why, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, darling. Is everything alright?" Ezra heard his mother's voice answer on the third ring.

"Right now I suppose it is," Ezra let out a relief sigh. "I hadn't found it yet but…."

"Then whatever do you need at this hour?" A confusing sound was noted her in voice.

"If you would be so kind to let me finis…"Ezra pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment, giving it a hard stare before putting it back to his ear, "This hour? What do you mean by that? Where exactly are you at?"

"Hawaii. Didn't I tell you? I'm sure I told you," Maude insisted with a wave of indifference oozing over the phone.

"No…" Ezra had no idea she had gone so far away and once again, she left him in the care of strangers.

"I'm sure I had brought it up at some point," Maude said. "It is simply lovely here. One day, you and I should revisit these small islands. You will love it I am most certain. Now what was it that you needed?"

"I was going to ask for an escape but you can't do that while having a delightful time Hawaii, can you? This was your idea, your plan. Had it occurred to you that I could be danger? Or does that never cross your mind? What if I was in actual trouble? What is the point in having you as an escape route if you can't even be in the same locality as I am? Hawaii?" Ezra clenched his teeth in frustration and started to pace the court yard.

"Darling, you are over reacting. I had done my research before I dropped you off at the Larabee Ranch. Clint would never place a hand on you and that, I am sure of so you have nothing to worry about. As for so-called danger, I find it hard to believe there is any such thing in that small community, a ghost town of its own making surely, that would harm you. But what about the hidden fortunes, tell me what you have learned of it?" Maude asked.

"What good is the treasure if I'm locked away? Do you know they found out about some of our pseudonym names? It's all being tracked down as we speak. Clint knows that number you gave him isn't in use and they are looking into my medical records and forcing me to do this damn placement test!" Ezra yelled into the phone. "It's your entire fault! You do this to me all the time! Leave me here to take the fall! I should have known that the day you found me that you were going to somehow pin everything on me. Do you realize that I'm getting too old to be trial as a juvenile? The next time I stand before a Judge, I may get sentenced as an adult!"

"You need to check your anger, Ezra! You know better then to lose your temper and when you do, you lose focus on the target!" Maude warned him. She listen to him take a few deep breaths, the first one sounded like a growl of frustration, before she spoke again. "Honey, you know that I wouldn't place you in harm's way."

Ezra tongue went instantly to his golden tooth, "Sure."

"I wasn't aware of that…terrible time in our lives and haven't you made me suffer long enough for that mistake?" Maude cried. "You always keep reminding me."

"Mother," Ezra pinched the bridge of his nose, filling a headache coming on. "When are you coming back? I need to get out? Clint is smarter than you claimed him to be."

"You are exaggerating," Maude told him. "Things aren't as bad as you believe them to be. Have you committed any crimes since you been there?"

"No. Not here," Ezra admitted.

"Since your last time in the detention centre, have you done anything that can –without a doubt- be blamed on you?" Maude asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, no." Ezra admitted once more.

"See there." Maude made sure he heard a sleepy yawn escaping her mouth, whether it was real or not, Ezra was unsure. "Now, I will be back in the states within a week or two that depends on my current transaction. I too have business to attend so this isn't all fun for me. Until I do, you need to keep focus on your simple task. Understand?"

"Fine. Apparently I don't have a choice do I?" Ezra muttered.

"Remember sweetheart, the situation is only as bad as you let it." Maude heard the cold sound of the phone call being cancelled on her. It wasn't the first time he had hung up on her, he would always call back but the silence between those calls was becoming longer each time.

Maude sat down on a large white sofa that faced the long wall windows in her apartment, windows that over looked a large town that was five hours away from Larabee's ranch and not overlooking the shores of Hawaii as she let her son believe. For the first time in a long time, she let her tears flow down her cheeks. It tore her up but she had to follow her plan through. Clint will provide a life for Ezra that she could never offer for him and once Ezra saw that, compared her with Clint, he would see it too. She had to give Ezra a reason to stay though, just long enough for him to realize that it was a better life.

His anger at her, the feeling of abandonment was part of the plan. Ezra would push her away in his anger and avoid any contact with her before, eventually forgiving her. She knew he would forgive her, he always does. But he was right. In attempt to be close to him, Maude always ended up finding trouble for the boy and he didn't need help with that and though she promised herself not to contact him, she couldn't help it. She craved to hear his voice and didn't always think things through when it came to him.

Yes, his anger at her was important to keep him away from her. She had forsaken from him a life that had a better outcome than the road she travelled and like most mothers, she wanted more for Ezra than the life she had and that meant making him push her out of his life.

* * *

><p>It was Vin who found Ezra wandering in the hall at the lunch bell. "Lost yet?" Vin asked on matching Ezra's strides.<p>

"Lost?" Ezra looked over his shoulder at the other end of the school building before giving the slightly younger boy a weary look. "This place is one level and shaped like an 'L', one cannot get lost."

"It's more like a lower case 'B' because of the biology room is near the courtyard on the account of pond being in there and all," Vin grinned cheekily. "Hadn't seen you in the halls till now, I was starting to think you skipped the rest of the day and didn't ask me if I'd want to do the same."

"I am retained in a miniature room to do a placement test and after today I am to attend a 'special' class since there are only a few weeks left of the school term." Ezra and Vin stopped at the end of the lunch line that was moving in a slow pace.

Vin nodded his head in understanding while stuffing his hand in his pocket to retrieve his lunch money, "I'm in a couple of those special classes. Guess we all can't be genus."

"I wasn't indicating that it was a bad thing, just that people are quick to judge on tad bit of information," Ezra tried to backtrack. "In thinking that they know what is best."

"Sometimes the right person does know," Vin picked up his tray and moved along with the rest of students. "Besides, other than some students thinking they are smarter than me, the classes aren't that bad. My work load is still the same; just I get a bit one on one, is all."

Vin and Ezra simultaneously looked over their shoulder on the sound of a loud whistle and Buck waving his arms to let him know that he saved them a seat.

"I don't get him sometimes," Vin turned back around for an orange juice. "We seat at the same table every day, all year long. Everyone sits at the same place, nothing ever changes and there he is making a big show that he's there. Though, Josiah says that if he got neutered, he might not be overly excited."

"I see his point though I warrant that would be considered illegal without his approval and I don't think that would be something Buck would be excited to do," Ezra pulled away from the lunch line and headed towards Buck between two long lunch tables.

"Hey I forgot to thank you," Vin stopped briefly in their walk. "For not telling on me for the cigarettes."

"We had an understanding," Ezra shrugged. "Though you got caught, I still expect you to keep your end of it. As you said, it was of no fault of mine."

Vin looked at him confusedly, "To look away when you do something but I did. I wasn't the one to tell Dad about you drinking at the party."

"That is true," Ezra agreed. "But I didn't call the favour in at that time."

"Are you planning on doing som…" It was as if time slowed down. Vin heard the screech of the chair pushing back as a seventh grade student got up from the right of Vin. The younger boy's shoulder hit the corner of Vin's lunch tray, sending the tray out of his hands and landing on the sitting student on Vin's left, who happened to be Bob Spikes. Bob was one of the meanest seniors in the school and not so stable in the mind either. He had only one eye but no one was sure how he had lost it, they just knew that he was meaner than a starved rattlesnake on hot sand.

"Shit," Vin swore as Bob slowly raised from his chair. Vin's chips, cake, applesauce and pizza dripping from him.

Across the room, Buck started to get up but Chris put a firm hand on his shoulder, "Stay. You've got football to worry about." With that, Chris and Josiah started to head towards the problem that was now starting to get attention.

"I'll go find the principal," Nathan patted Buck on the shoulder as he saw the teacher, Mrs Chandler, a small Spanish teacher, head over to the disruptive group.

"You little piece of filth!" Bob roared as he turned on the much smaller Vin.

"Sorry, it was an accident. I didn't mean to," Vin wasn't one to back down but he was taught to try to make amends.

"Filth?" Ezra, who wasn't one taught to make amends, grinned widely. "Have you taken a moment to validate your own personal appearance?"

Bob, now red face turned his whole body around in a stiff shuffle to look at the new kid, "What did you say?"

"Good lord," Ezra waved his hand in front of him. "If that is what the lunch meal does to one's breathe, it's a good thing you lost your meal Vin."

"Ezra, don't…" Vin was fiercely shaking his head.

"You're the new Larabee brat, aren't you? You think that now you're in that family that you're better than everyone else?" Bob took a step closer to Ezra, his fist clenching at his side.

"No. Just you," Ezra took a step back. "I'm not a Larabee, either. Should I wear a name tag so you can comprehend that or perhaps you cannot read yet in which case, I can speak slower for you."

Bob pulled his fist back and Ezra instincts told him to duck but at the same time, Vin kicked the back of Bob's knees causing the bigger boy to stumble over Ezra's ball format and to sail onto a lunch table and into lunch plates still holding some food on the plate.

"That worked out surprising well," Ezra looked over at Vin who bobbed his head in agreement.

"Yeah. I think I even impressed myself," Vin smiled at his work.

Bob Spikes roared to life as he pulled away from the lunch plates, covered in mushed up bananas, potatoes, pizza, corn, milk, yogurt, and many unedified food assortments the other students had been eating. Like a grizzle bear, Bob brought up his hands like claws, growling as he lunged to the nearest Larabee.

"You don't want to do that," Josiah pulled back one of Bob's hands before they reached Ezra.

Bob turned a crazy eye on Josiah, his new target.

"You really don't want to do that either," Chris said, having come behind Vin and Ezra to stand at Bob's back.

"Isn't this just a Larabee thing to do," Bob looked back and forth from Chris and Josiah. "Ganging up on me! Four against one!"

"We aren't ganging up on you," Josiah tried to reason. "Just trying to keep people from getting hurt."

"Look at me! Look what they did!" Bob yelled into Josiah's face, spit splatting the older Larabee's face. Ezra gagged, thinking about his breath and figuring spit was some kind of hazard compound.

"It was an accident," Vin explained. "I said I was sorry!" He looked around his fellow students and some of them, who witness the ordeal, nodded their heads. "See!"

"You could go to the gym, shower and use the school's washer and dryer," Josiah stated, seeing a solution. "Or go home, I'm sure they would excuse you."

"Bob!" The boy slowly turned to the attention of the principal. "Can I see you in my office? I asked Mrs Chandler to gather a few towels for you."

Bob turned and gave each one of the Larabees a hard glare, lingering on the younger ones. "This isn't over." Bob stomped away from the cafetra and pass that principal.

"I'll be seeing you two a bit later," The principal warned Vin and Ezra.

"Great," Vin threw his hands in the air. "At this rate, I won't know what a it feels like not to be grounded."

"Dad might go light on this one, Vin." Josiah pulled his brother along. "He doesn't trust Bob any more than anyone else."

Chris grabbed the back of Ezra's shirt collar as he tried to pass through the mess without stepping in it. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ezra looked down at the mess and back at Chris, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Your mouth," Chris gave Ezra a hard look. "It's going to get us into trouble and you may think this town, our little world is a joke but it's our life and we don't need you making it more difficult. You and Vin are no match for the likes of Bob. Hell, I'm not so sure I am. So curb it!"

* * *

><p>As the week before, Ranger's internal clock buzzed him awake from the corner of the sofa where JD had stuffed the candy wrappers. Ranger slowly slid off the sofa, stretching his paws in front of him before heading to the door to allow each boy to greet him as they entered.<p>

"Hey there, Ranger." Josiah scratched the dog behind the ear before setting the car keys into the empty bowl that sat upon a wooden stand near the door. "I'm a bit early I think. You might have to wait a bi…" Josiah stopped to listen to Chris' jeep pull up the drive. "Guess not."

Less than thirty seconds the front door opened again and the boys poured in and Ranger thumped his tail against the floor.

Chris gave Ranger's back a rub before he passed the dog, "Hey old boy. Josiah, I thought you were staying late at the school? "

"Got you a cookie," Vin pulled the biscuit from his pocket to give to the dog. Vin smiled as the dog gentle took the biscuit from him. "I had a rough time at school, boy. Might need you to soften dad up when he comes home."

"That was the plan," Josiah sat on the first step of the staircase that led to the bedrooms as he watch his brother pull off their shoes and shove their books or bags where ever there was a spot vacant. "But plans get cancelled."

Buck kneeled down beside the Labrador, "Hey boy."

"What's the delay? The dance is still going on isn't?" Chris asked the senior. The 'dance' was the last after school dance being held for the school year. It was a traditional for the juniors of high school to throw the seniors the last school dance at the school. It wasn't unusually for a few seniors to help out either and Josiah was always the first to volunteer for pretty much anything.

JD sat down on the floor to take his shoes off when Ranger lost interest in Buck, he wagged his tail to where JD struggled with his shoes. JD pulled his shoes instead of untying them and Ranger took that moment to lick the boy's face. Between laughing and trying to avoid Ranger's tongue, JD was having a hard time with the shoes. "Stop Ranger! Stop!" JD giggled.

"Here let me help you out, little buddy," Buck grasped JD's foot and started pulling on it while Ranger moved to the next brother. "Uh-oh. It won't come off!"

JD laughed as Buck dragged him in a circle, "That's my foot!"

Ezra took a step into the hall only to be greeted by the lab. He moved to walk around the dog but that only made Ranger roll his lips up to show his teeth. Ezra stopped instantly, never had the dog showed aggression towards him before.

"That's his smile," Vin laughed as Ezra's face had paled. "He wants you to say hello. We all do it."

"You may say you're not a Larabee but it looks like Ranger sees it differently," Josiah watched as Ezra slowly patted the dog on the head.

"Vin," Mary leaned against the wreck room doorframe, "Hurry up, you've got chores to be done and I need help in the kitchen."

"Aw, I'm coming." Vin sulked.

"Your father will want to speak to you after dinner," Mary looked over at Ezra. "Both of you."

"School called, huh?" Vin shoulders' drooped.

"Wasn't your fault, Vin." Josiah reminded him.

"Then why did we," Vin pointed at himself and then at Ezra, "Get detention?"

"You got detention because you kicked Bob," Chris told him. "And he has it because he provoked Bob to take a swing at him."

"Provoking doesn't give right to assaulting," Josiah stated.

"The school will come down harder on you than Dad." Buck truly felt that no matter who had been in Vin's shoes, the outcome would had been worse.

"I wasn't trying to provoke anyone to punch me. You may find it hard to believe but I am not the type that relish in pain," Ezra explained to Chris. "Bob was going to strike Vin no matter what I said and what I was trying to accomplish was a diversion until dumb luck arrived."

"Oh is that what you were trying to do?" Josiah asked in disbelief. "Because it sounded as if you were insulting him and have the rest of the students laugh at your smartass remarks."

"As I said, I was waiting for dumb luck and," Ezra climbed over Josiah to get a head start on the stairs. "I didn't have to wait too long, did I? Why, I didn't think you and Chris could move so fast!"

Josiah quickly tore after Ezra up the stairs and the others laugh when they heard a bedroom door slam. "You can't stay in there all day!" Josiah called outside the door but his voice didn't hold anger.

"I am terrible sorry, Josiah. Obviously your wit is much quicker than that of Bob Spikes," Ezra's voice was muffled because of the closed door.

"Too late for flattery," Josiah warned good-heartily.

* * *

><p>"So than," JD took a big mouthful of his potatoes as everyone around the table listen to him speak of his day at school. "She told us that Pinocchio's nose would grow every time he told a lie! I'm sure glad I'm not a wooden boy!"<p>

"Do you tell lies a lot, little brother?" Josiah asked him.

"Well, no but what if Mom told me that she was going to the store to buy a surprise birthday present and told me not to say anything but you ask where she was and I would have to say that I didn't know because Mom told me not to tell so I would be lying but Mom made me tell the lie," JD explained in one breath.

"That wouldn't be very fair," Buck gave his little brother a wink.

"How about your first day?" Clint looked over at Ezra. "Did you and Buck share any classes?"

"Spent the entire time in a room doing a placement test," Ezra said dryly. "Other than at lunch, it was uneventful."

"Josiah and Chris told me a bit about that," Clint looked over at the older boys with an approval acknowledgment before looking back at Ezra and Vin. "I don't like Bob Spikes, I don't trust that boy. He's a revengeful sort, Ezra. Vin. If I had a reason to lock him up, I would do it and think the community was safer for it. You boys need to keep an eye out for him. You stick with your older brothers for a time and make sure that you're never alone with him, understand?"

"So are we grounded?" Vin gave his father an uncertain look while he crossed his fingers under the table.

"Not this time," Clint looked over at Mary. "Your mother and I think school detention is enough for this situation. I don't commend fighting or trigging a fight but self-defence is different. You two stay clear of Bob Spikes and you," Clint looked over at Ezra. "You need to learn to think before you open your mouth. Today could have ended badly. And Vin, you need to avoid trouble all together or you will get grounded all summer."

"It's not that I go looking for it," Vin sulked.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! I had some really great reviews - I hope your not tired of me thanking you all for them yet. But - Thank You! Bob Spikes wasn't suppose to be in my story but he snuck up and now, I think he may be staying as the main villain and because of that, my story is going to be longer because now I got more people involved towards the ending that I want. Which I hope is good for you all. I hope you like this next chapter. The chaps are a bit smaller but I have so much going on right now that I may share if it affects the story. Nothing terrible bad! As always - no beta, you read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>Bob Spikes had been suspended for the remaining school term and he was furious, which was putting it mildly. It wasn't the missing classes that had him feeling heated but that it was those two Larabee boys that caused it all and that nothing had been done about them, of course that is according to Bob Spikes and his side of the argument.<p>

He wasn't going to let it go. He wasn't going to let the Larabee shove him around. He wasn't going to let them keep running this town as if they owned it. He was going to get even with them.

Bob knew that he would have to strike at the right time and that meant learning and watching. He hammered another tent stake into the ground with a rock before wiping the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, still the dirt clung to him but he ignored it. The dirt film would do well in camouflaging his body, blending it in with his woodsy surroundings. His mind drifted with the thoughts of tormenting any of the Larabees that came onto his path. Especially Chris Larabee, who thought he was high above everyone else, more so then his brothers. The one that thought if he glared at someone they ought to kneel down to him. That if he walked down the street, the crowed should part way for him. And if he wanted a certain table at the one small luxury diner in their town, well then Chris Larabee should have it with no questions asked.

Bob stood up, stretching as he did so and looked around his small camp site. It wasn't much but it was the basic and that was all he needed. This was just a fragment of his plan, a small piece of a bigger hide away located in the mountain further west were a missing Larabee couldn't be found for days. Days in the hands of Bob Spikes, he was certain, would seem like years. Perhaps he would bond them and watch them starve while he ate in front of them. Or maybe he would just let the little ones starve while the older ones would watch. He could hang them upside down, bleed them. There was so many ideas that he had been daydreaming about. He had been waiting for the right moment to put this family in their place.

Bob considered himself, and he was the only one, to be one of the higher intellects in the surrounding small community and he was aware of how the Larabees thought of him. They would whisper behind his back, laugh at him, spread lies and he was sure that they were the cause of most of the unfortunate circumstances Bob had ever in countered, he wasn't sure exactly how but he knew they were the root to his unhappiness.

Bob Spikes had told his parents, not asked, that he was going camping with some of his friends. In reality his friends consisted of those that feared him, so they obeyed him but this never bothered Bob. His parents were actually good-hearted people and gave their son the benefit of the doubt when he insisted that people were out to get him, to cause him harm or do him wrong. The Larabee Brothers were a favourite by the teachers and other authorities who would often look the other way or found a scapegoat to make it appear that they are doing their proper jobs. After all, no parent really raises their children to be angry adults. Discord is a seed every person has and some keep it nurtured.

In reality, Bob went on his own personal camping trip. In time, he would probably get one or two of his sidekicks to tag along but currently camp was on the ridge that over looked the ranch. A spot that was perfect being out of sight where he can watch the family below and wait for the timing to be right. Patience. That was the key to winning this self-proclaimed war against the Larabee Boys.

**¬PGBK¬**

Clint wrapped an arm around Mary's shoulder and the reminder of his guilty betrayal seeped through his veins once more as her shoulders tensed. She had been looking out the kitchen window when he walked up from behind her. Dinner dishes were on the table still, her sink fill with unwashed pots she had used. Vin had forgone his chores and punishment.

Clint sighed in misery at knowing he would have to drag Vin from outside and away from the fun, "I'll have a talk with him again."

The boys were outside, all of them, playing a game of football to help Buck get his practice in. The teams were unevenly numbered but evenly matched. At dinner Ezra had admitted, to a horrified Buck, that though he had tossed a football he never actually played the game. Buck, feeling that Ezra was underprivileged, should have his first game in the backyard. Chris, Vin, and Ezra against Josiah and Buck with JD floating between the teams. Buck was quick to mentioned that they would have Nate and Clint play and maybe even Nate's dad soon enough.

Mud from the late afternoon rain shower made the ground slippery but it was JD who proved to be the biggest obstacle. He tackled anyone's leg that was within his reach. He held onto them in a death grip while they moved forward, dragging their leg and JD along with them. Ezra seemed to do pretty good at tossing the ball though he did managed to 'accidentally' hit the back of Josiah's head, Buck had thought it might have been a secret payback for the unwanted cold shower the other had experienced that morning. He needed to learn to catch at a distance though, Buck had told him enough times that everyone had told him to shut-up or roll their eyes. Ranger was even out in the field, barking and running back and forth but staying away from the trampling feet of the boys.

Mary shook her head no and smiled softly, "No. Don't take him away from this. These are great memories for them and for us."

Eventually the football was forgotten and it came down to just tackling anyone that stood up in the mud pit they had accidentally formed. Clint and Mary found themselves laughing several time as the boys struggle to stand and just as they gained their balance, a brother would knock them back into the mud.

Clint and Mary moved from the kitchen to the back yard with a glass of tea and a bag of popcorn. Ranger eventually gave up and curled up on the top of Mary's toes.

The smaller boys were completely covered, head to toe, in mud for being easily tackled by the bigger or each other, but eventually they found themselves so slicked with mud that the older boys couldn't keep their hold on them. That was when the mud-balls started sailing through the air. A clump of a mud would zoom across the yard to hit a target and yells of revenge could be heard inside the home just before another one would follow shortly after. With daylight starting to vanish and with school in the morning, Clint and Mary knew they had to end the game too soon.

"I'll get the hose ready." Clint gave Ranger a pat as he rose from his chair.

"You can help me clear the table after you hose them down." Mary went into the house with Ranger at her heels to get a clothes basket for the dirty laundry the boys would have to surrender.

**¬PGBK¬**

Clint gave a loud whistle and pressed the nozzle of the hose just a little. "Time for a quick shower boys," He smiled but his son exchanged a defeated look. "Oh come now. It won't be so bad. Your mother is letting me use some warm water this time. Who's first?"

"Me! I am!" JD bounced like a kangaroo to his father with his arms raised high. Clint aimed and was about to squeeze the nozzle when JD squealed, holding his hands in front of his face.

Clint raised his eyebrows, "I didn't squirt you yet."

"Okay," JD took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Clint asked amused as JD bobbed his head up and down. "Here it comes…."

JD squealed again and danced under the water spray so his father could get all sides of him. "It's cold!"

"It's not," Clint did a hard squirt on his shoes.

"Dad! Don't!" JD laughed as he lifted one foot in the air and then the other.

"Shed your clothes on the porch, your mom have towels on the porch swing for you." Clint pointed over towards the swing. "Only take one, JD. You need to go upstairs for a real shower."

They all watch JD scurry over to the towels and quickly took off his clothes. He struggled to remove his jeans because he tried to take them off before he took off his sneakers.

"Who's next?" Clint pointed the hose to each of the boys.

Vin was quickly pushed in front of them. He looked over his shoulders, glaring at each of them. "I will remember this moment and seek proper retaliation."

"You say it," Buck shrugged. "But I doubt that day will ever come."

"Are you done?" Clint asked. "If we make this quick everyone can have a hot shower."

Vin took a deep breath and squared back his shoulders, "Ready…."

Ezra reached out, pulling Vin back into the line that they had formed. "Let me this take this one for you, Vin."

"If you want to go before then be my guest," Vin blinked a moment and studied Ezra carefully. "Hey. Wait a minute. It's the hot shower, isn't it? I'm next!"

"I insist," Ezra pushed Vin behind him. "The mud will do wonders for your skin."

"No way," Vin pulled at his shirt this time, "I want a hot shower!"

"How about both of you stand aside and I'll take the hose," Josiah stepped in front of them.

Clint raised the hose nozzle squirted all the boys off while they howled in protest. "Now you can fight over the shower…." He watched the boys race each other towards the house. "Don't forget to leave your dirty clothes on the porch! And Buck, get a towel! Your mother is in the house!"

"How long do you think it will take them to remember we have an extra shower attached to the barn?" Josiah, who also was soaking wet from Clint's spray down, stood beside his father with his arms crossed in front of him. He still had a bit of mud on his face and large arms and though wet but Clint gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

"You might want to take advantage of your remarkable memory," Clint gave him a wink before heading towards the chaos on the porch. "Settle it or I will and that means cold showers for everyone."

**¬PGBK¬**

After the arguing on the porch about who went first and speaking over each other all the while holding towels around their waist and their dirty clothes on the ground they were able to come to some plan.

"Wait," Chris held up his hands to shut his brothers up. "JD should be about done. That leaves that shower open. Then Mom and Dad also have a shower we can use and the one in the barn."

"I want the one in the barn," Ezra hurried before the others could call it.

"You sure? It's not very nice," Chris warned him.

"I'll live," Ezra assured them.

"The hot water is short live," Buck told him; already knowing that Ezra figured the barn was being used less it would have hotter water.

"I want a shower in the house," Ezra overturned his choice.

"Nope," Chris smiled down at him. "You called it first. You got the barn."

"I don't want the barn any longer," Ezra frowned up at him. "You take the barn."

"I'm not taking it. You are. Consider it a lesson learnt. Don't open your mouth without knowing what's what." Chris smirked as Ezra continued to glare. "Just like at lunch time."

"You don't let anything go, do you?" Ezra hissed, turning away from them and storming off towards the barn.

The brothers watch him march off. Ezra gave Josiah a quick nod in passing him, freshly showered, in the yard.

"We took advantage of him," Vin said with fake seriousness. "He didn't know about the smaller hot water tank. I almost feel bad. Almost."

**¬PGBK¬**

The bathhouse wasn't too bad, not what Ezra thought it would be like. It was as small as a coat closet, just large enough to stand inside and a bit more. The walls were plain yellowish, may had been white once upon a time but age surely changed it. The door of the stall was similar to bat-doors of a saloon, shielding the body from the neck down to mid-calf of the leg. The water was much better than his brothers allowed him to believe and as the hot water cascaded down his body, he felt his muscles loosen up and he was sure he sighed with the gratification it brought. There was a bar of simple soap with a fresh clean smell to it but that was about it. No razors, no wash clothes, no shampoo, no conditioner. Just the bar of soap and water.

"Hey." Clint, standing just outside of the bat-doors, held up some of his clothes, dry towel and pair of extra shoes since his own was covered in mud. "I thought you'd like to walk back to the house without hurting your feet. I hosed your pair off and Mary put them in the dryer so they'll be ready for school tomorrow."

"Thank you," Ezra was about to turn the shower off but thought better of it. Perhaps Clint would just leave the clothes and go on his way if there was no indication that he was about to get out of the shower. "I do appreciate that."

Clint looked down at the folded material in his hands, playing with the corner of a towel. It wasn't an easy task to speak with Ezra, not for Clint. The boy, unknowingly, made him feel inadequate in his role of a parent. It was if everything Clint said the boy was reading a hidden agenda in his words when there were none. "You seem to be doing really well here. I mean, adjusting and all. It's good to see."

Ezra turned the water off to the shower and held out his hand towards Clint for the towel all the while staying behind the bat-doors. "But?"

Clint looked down at his hands and juggled the items around for the towel without spilling anything on the barn floor. "There aren't any buts, Ezra. It's really good seeing you and the other boys getting along and having a good time. You're the missing piece we didn't know was missing in our family."

Ezra looked up at him, "You don't have to say endearing lines, Sir. It is not as child welfare is going to drive up to quiz me on my living condition while I am residing at your estate."

"It's Clint, Ezra. Not Sir, let's not fall back to that. This isn't my 'estate' it is my home, it is Mary's home, it is your brothers' home and it is your home. And I'm not just saying it, Ezra. I mean it. I really do," Clint handed Ezra's clothes over the bat-doors after Ezra draped the towel over them. "We all want you to be a part of it."

**¬PGBK¬**

Vaguely, Ezra heard an alarm clock go off in another room but he was still too far into the sleep mode to comprehend that it meant he had to get up for school. Buck on the other hand knew what it meant and let out a muffled curse before turning on his side to face the wall. The morning rush started with doors shutting, footsteps racing to the bathroom, JD yelling about a lost shoe and he didn't want cereal for breakfast. Mary yelled it was time to get up to those who still laid dormant, meaning Ezra and Buck.

Chris had stopped at their door, kicking the bottom with his boot yelling, "Get up!" and his footsteps could be heard walking away.

Buck snuggled deeper in his covers, hiding his head as if he could hide from the morning. Ezra continued to dream of a wild casino where money was being handed to him frequently.

Ten minutes later a snooze alarm buzzed to life and quickly silenced. A door opened and slammed shut. Footsteps got louder and a rough voice pounded on the door that Buck and Ezra slept behind.

"Up," Josiah yawned in his speech. "'When you arise in the morning, think of what a precious privilege it is to be alive – to breathe, to think, to enjoy, to love.' Marcus Aurelius said that. He was considered one of the last 'Five Good Emperors', having ruled Rome in 161 and considered an important Stoic philosopher of the ages."

"Did he mention the blessing to wake up, turn over and go back to sleep?" Buck asked through the bedroom door.

"No, he did not." Josiah admitted amusingly.

"Not much of a philosopher in my eyes," Buck sighed but sat up from being woken up so many times. He looked over at Ezra, still fast asleep. Buck gave a large stretch and untangled himself from the bed covers before opening the door to reveal the morning chaos.

Ranger walked passed Buck with JD's shoe in his mouth. He gave Buck a once over glance before trotting on pass to hide the shoe. Chris came out of his room, his cell phone up to his ear and a smile plastered on his face. Buck wince at over hearing Chris' soft spoken voice and how much he loved Sarah, how much he loved her more and so forth. Buck smiled at the soft behaviour his brother only reserved for his dark hair beauty.

"Hey," Vin nodded to Buck as he passed by him to go into Buck and Ezra's room but Buck stopped him before he could enter.

"What are you doing with them?" Buck pointed to the armful of water balloons and an alarm clock Vin was carefully cradling.

Vin looked down at his balloons and back to Buck with a devilish grin on his angelic looking face, "Dad says it's my turn to wake Ezra up."

Buck nodded in understanding and decided anywhere near here would now be consider a danger zone. "Carry on…"

Vin gave a clumsy salute he had seen Ezra do when he mocked Chris the other day. Vin could see this new waking brother up was going to be a challenge of cleverness and imagination. Josiah had tossed Ezra in a cold shower yesterday, that was brutal but Vin didn't have the strength to carry Ezra on his shoulder. So he had to come up with a different tactic.

Carefully, not to wanting to disturb Ezra just yet, Vin placed the filled water balloons under the blanket. Each one he handled as if it was an egg being placed on upturned nails. He put one behind Ezra's knees, one at his feet, one at his groin, and one just under his chin. Then he set the alarm clock near Ezra's head and slowly backed away near the door, biting his lip in anticipation.

He didn't need to wait long, it all came to an end rather quickly. The alarm went off, Ezra jerked, all the balloons being fragile broke, Ezra paled in confusion and quickly downturned the blankets to see it riddled with broken balloon pieces, Vin howled with laughter, Ezra growled and grabbed the alarm clock, Vin ducked at a fearfully close moment and hurried to make an escape as Ezra went alphabetically down the colourful list of curse words.

From downstairs, JD looked over at the cursing jar sitting beside the cookie jar. Once in a while one of the older boys would slip up and owe a dollar to the jar. Clint has donated several times and even Mary had caught herself, though her words were much softer. JD had given the jar only once in his life time but lately, it seemed that Ezra and Vin were continuously giving the jar graciously. "He sure does know a lot of words. Are we still going to buy a pool with the money?"

**¬PGBK¬**

The morning bell indicating that all students should be in their homeroom classes rang in warning. It was loud and clear even though Ezra sat in the principal's office with Clint sitting next to him.

Principal Harding sat across from them at his desk, handing over a copy of Ezra's test results. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting these kinds of marks. I'm impressed, Ezra. When I had spoken to the judge and your father they filled me in with the need to know information. Finding out that you had spent a few years out of the school system, I honestly thought that you would be extremely far behind."

"You did good son," Clint reached his hand behind Ezra's neck to cup his shoulder further away and to bring into a one arm embrace but once more, Ezra bulked out of his touch and looked at him as if he gone mad.

"This means I can go to normal classes?" Ezra asked as he skimmed over the testing result that Clint had handed him.

"Well that's why you and your father are here today." Harding clasped his hands together and placed them on the desk. "Those marks are outstanding, Ezra. I rarely see kids score marks like that in all my years at this school. This is a small school and our funding is on the low end of the budget. I fear that in some, not all but some subject matters, this school may fall short in helping you further your education. But the local college, which isn't far, is willing to accept you into their special study program."

"College?" Clint looked back at the test results. Instantly, he tried to figure in his mind how he was going to pay for the classes. He had accounts set up for each boy but not Ezra, though he could dip into younger boys and try to make up for the lost further down the road, but he sure it wouldn't be enough.

Inward, Ezra was hitting himself. He had purposely missed questions to allow the local general public to believe he was normal, like all the other children, for then they would always under estimate him.

"It would be twice a week for Mathematics and would be free for him to attend these two classes," Harding explained. "We can give him transpiration if it's a problem."

"No. Mary could drive him there," Clint grinned; the shock was starting to fade. "I got a smart kid, huh."

"It appears," Harding smiled back giving Ezra a wink of encouragement. "The other subjects we can accomplish here at the school. I spoken with the school counsellor, she actually had another meeting to attend and couldn't be here for this one, but she does recommend putting him up a grade in Chemistry to a junior curse and senior course in Literature while maintain the other at his own grade level. Of course, that is if you and Ezra approves."

Clint looked over at Ezra who just shrugged indifferently; all the while thinking that he wouldn't be here next year so there was no point in getting worked up about it. In fact, this was a lesson to him. He would need to be more careful about revealing his full capability.

"I guess we agree," Clint gave Ezra an uncertain look, wondering what was bothering the boy. This was great news but Ezra was acting as if he just got told that he was going to get his teeth pulled. "When will these college course start?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays," Harding handed Clint a four page briefing about the college and the program, classes that Ezra would be taken. "Obviously, you won't make it in time to take today's class so Thursday would be your first day at College, Ezra. As you can see at the schedule, the classes are only a few hours so he will be leaving before the school lets out but we will consider it a full day."

"Well that's something," Ezra brightened up at the idea.

**¬PGBK¬**

The school was extremely small and the grade levels stuck together in one clump. In this case, classroom number two-fifty was made up of all juniors studying chemistry. Almost everyone, but one, had a partner next to them to share their experiments with but everyone was involved in their studies.

Yet, they all were in sync when a brief knock sounded on the classroom door, everyone's head, without hesitation, lifted from their assignment and looked over at the door.

Mrs Muller, looked at the class full of students briefly before walking towards the door. If she was surprised by the visit, she didn't show it. In fact, Chris Larabee thought she was expecting it as she seemed to be watching the clock more often than normal.

She greeted the visitors with a large smile and stepped out in the hall to speak to the visitors. A few in the front row strained their necks, stood up from their chairs in order to see what was going on. It was a rare occasion for the students to be interrupted and they all were itching for a break, no matter how small it may be. Whispered were muttered through the class and even Sarah leaned over towards Chris, her lab partner, to voice her curiosity.

Mrs Muller spoke softly and the familiar voice of the principal was recognized in the reply. It was then that Ezra Standish appeared, clearly seen being nudged by the principal, entering the room with Mrs Muller at his side.

"Class," Mrs Muller placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder but heads had already started to turn towards Chris, who held his pencil in a death grip. "This is Ezra Standish, he will be sharing lessons with us three times a week. Ezra, I'm going to stick you with Maria," Mrs Muller pointed to a girl by the window with one hand and with the other; she placed a book in Ezra's hand. "She will be your partner for the remainder of the school year. Class is almost over but for today, just follow along as best as you can and perhaps Chris can get you caught up at home for a good start tomorrow?" Mrs Muller glanced over at Chris with a bright smile and the look of expectation of her volunteering him to help his brother.

Ezra made his way to the back of the room to the girl that Mrs Muller had signalled out. Instantly, Ezra knew why she was the only one without a partner. She was overweight, out of style and her hair was stringy brown and laid flat against her head. She used her long hair to hide her face that was dotted with blemishes.

Chris grabbed Ezra's wrist as he passed him and pulled him close so his voice wasn't over heard by other students, "How did you get into this class? You should be with Buck, in his grade."

"Well Chris, I can give you two answers." Ezra voice was low as well and he licked the bottom of his lip before continuing with a sly grin, "Either your school is severely lacking proper teachings expertise or I am on the higher end of the standard grading scale. Now you can pick which ever answer you like but the equation will still equal the same."

"No one likes a smartass," Chris' grip tightened on Ezra's wrist.

"Chris," Sarah placed a hand on his arm. "Let your brother go to his seat."

The muscles in Chris jaw moved as he continued to stare up, as he was seated, at Ezra but the other boy wouldn't return the look.

"Boys?" Mrs Muller warned. "You can continue your private conversation to each other between bells, at lunch or at home but not here."

Chris let go of Ezra's arm, allowing him to continue to walk pass him. Ezra gave Sarah a brief nod of acknowledgement before he proceeded.

Maria did look up to give Ezra a nervous smile when he reached her desk and Ezra returned her smile, both of his dimples visible. Ezra never minded attending school. He was never one of the popular kids, more of a trouble maker but he held his ground, even if the outcome wasn't always him winning but he never allowed himself to be pushed around. Still, he always felt bad for those that didn't have his confidence but no doubt, needed some of their own.

"Hello Maria," Ezra drawl was thick as he greeted her while sitting on the empty seat next to her. "At least we got the table with a window view."

The girl giggled and gave a shy nod before turning back to her book. Maria watched from the corner of her eyes as Ezra flipped through his text book to match her page. She hesitated briefly before pushing her book so that it laid in the middle of the desk so Ezra could look at it. She explained what she was working on; all the while keeping her head duck slightly, trying to stay invisible in the curtain of hair.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am so sorry about this delay. I had serious internet connection problems for the last three weeks and in the end I could sit for twenty minutes and get three seconds of internet connections. It was actually that bad. I was getting 64kbs. It was horrible. A nightmare! I had just gotten a new router, which helped for awhile but it also left me to believe it was my old computer. I know more about computers than most but not as much as some...but I did everything I could on my end and that was taking up all my time because there are a lot of things that could be wrong but in the end I finally discovered it was in fact the providers end that was the problem! So it's fixed! Yay!

So this chapter is a light chapter. Just to get back in the swing of things. I am having a **small ** surgery, (suppose to take only 20minutes, foot injury that is being fixed) on the 18th of June and though I plan on having two or three chapters up before then I do want to do one more before that day. After that I will not be home for two weeks (crutches + me + stairs= more injuries) - I'm not sure how much computer usage I will have so bare with me during those times.

Not beta so read at your own risk :)

* * *

><p>JD hummed a melody unknown to him as he walked through the dim lighted hallway. His hum went into a loud buzz before dropping quickly to a gently one. He tried to whistle but he only succeeded in blowing out air. Chris had told him to keep trying, just as Josiah had when he was learning how to tie his shoes.<p>

He stopped at a closed white door with a handle that was long and golden. The door would open into the Reading Room. To JD, it was the most boring room in the whole house but not the spookiest. This evening it did hold a bit of interest to him.

He stood in front of the door, blinking for a moment. He then looked right and then left. He swished his mouth side to side before dropping to his knees with his butt sticking up and cheek against the cool polished floor as he tried to peer under the crack of the door. Unfortunately, it was too dark in the Reading Room for him to see anything of interest so instead he put his ear to the crack to listen.

The only thing he could hear was murmurs of voices but nothing that he could make out clearly. With a slight frown of disappointment, JD pulled himself up off the floor and grabbed the handle in his hand. Oh so very slowly he turned the knob until it couldn't turn any further. Gently and with great ease, he pulled the door open, just enough for him to stick only his head inside the room. He grinned at the two people sitting in the corner, their chairs pulled back away from the desk and a lamp over their heads turn on but barely shining light into the room.

"Stop, Chris. No. Now, I mean it this time…" JD heard Sarah's soft voice and though she said the words clearly, she really didn't sound at all as she meant them. She giggled and playfully smacked Chris on the arm a few times and even attempted to push him away as he leaned against her and to what JD's little brown eyes could only comprehend was that it appeared to be that his brother was eating away at her neck. That was not normal. That was not something Chris ever would do.

JD's eyes grew larger as Chris made a playful growl and seized Sarah by the waist, pulling her on his lap. Sarah wiggled on Chris' lap, turning left and right in a lousy act of trying to flee from Chris. JD gasped in startled surprise as he felt a hand firmly place itself on his tiny shoulder. Slowly JD turned around to stare at the hand and then, slowly moved his head upward so he could gaze upward at his father. Without taking his eyes off his father, JD softly pushed the door closed.

"I remember and I'm pretty sure you do too. Did we not have a discussion about spying on your brothers?" Clint knelt so he could look JD in the eye without the boy looking up at him.

"Well no, no we did not. Not really. You told me to stop listening to Buck when he tried to talk to a girl on the telephone but you said nothing about watching," JD pressed his lips together to seem earnest.

"I'm pretty sure I said stop spying on them," Clint ruffled the top of JD's hair. "Watching or listening, it will bond to get you into trouble so knock it off, got it?"

"I can't help it, daddy." JD threw his hands in the air in an act of frustration. "It's better than television! They do strange things."

"JD?" Clint eyed his youngest boy.

"Fine," JD stepped away from the door, shaking his head and mumbling about unfairness as he walked back down the hall to find something to ease his boredom. He stopped just around the corner and slowly peeked back to the door he had just left.

Clint waited until JD disappeared, so he thought, before he knocked on the reading room's door and stuck his head through the crack of the door similar as JD had just done. He flicked on the light switch and the room quickly light up. "Thought you two were studying?"

"We are," Chris let go of Sarah, who quickly scrambled off his lap and back to her own chair. Chris held up a book to show his father and on realizing it was upside down, he quickly turned it right side up.

"Yeah," Clint rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Listen, the lights stay on and the door stays open. Got it?"

"Yes," Chris spoke for himself as Sarah girlfriend bounced her head up and down in understanding.

Clint gave his boy one last meaningful glare before he walked away thinking that teenagers were worse than toddlers, always having to keep a close eye on them. He ignored the hushed murmurs coming from Chris and the soft giggles of Sarah as they continued where they had left off on their 'studying'.

JD bounced his head left and right, making himself dizzy as he did, so much that he almost ran into Vin who was stowing away one third of the left-over chocolate pie that had been dinner's desert. The boy had stuffed the side of his cheek with a large bite and scooping up another slice from the pie plate he held in his hand.

"Whatcha doing, Vin?" JD asked watching a large piece of pie magical disappear into Vin's mouth. JD watched as Vin bobbed his head as he struggled to swallow his pie.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Taking a bath?" Vin voice was not kind. He was still a bit sore about JD getting him into trouble.

"Why are you eating all the pie, Vin?" JD perced his lips while in perplexing thought of Chris only a moment ago.

Vin explained. "I've heard people say that once you stop smoking, you get a mighty large appetite. I think that's why I'm hungry all the time. Dad says it's because I got an empty pit for a stomach. I'm going with the first one."

"What's first?" JD climbed up on a chair to watch Vin eat.

"Huh? Oh, well that means that I think the first idea that I said was more right than the second one," Vin explained.

"Oh. Josiah says you're addicted to chocolate," JD scrunched up his little nose. "Do you have to give up chocolate too? Like your cigarettes?"

"Naw," Vin shook his soft curls with a playful smile. "I pretty much just licked cleaned that banana crème pie too, so I don't think I'm limited to just chocolate. Besides, chocolate isn't bad for you. It's in pop tarts, cereal, muffins, milk and all those stuff are good for you, right? I mean, who would put that in breakfast? Remember Mom keeps saying breakfast is the most important part of the day. Though, I think it's dinner."

"Yeah, I suppose." JD agreed. He watched Vin eat another bite before he spoke again, "Guess what I saw Chris doing? Biting Sarah on the neck! Right here!" JD pointed to the collar bone of his neck. "He was growling and he wouldn't let her go! Do you think Chris is a vampire? Do you think a vampire bit Chris and now he bit Sarah and she's going to be a vampire? Do you think it was a nice vampire or a mean one and does it live around here?"

"Vampires aren't real and if they were, they wouldn't be nice about it," Vin explained. He pushed his plate away slightly and raised his hands into a claw like fashion. "They'd have extra-large fangs that could sink into your heart and not your neck. And claws for finger nails and suction cups on their palms so they could stick to any wall and climb up any height! They would be awesome and not at all like Sarah's stupid book that she has been reading."

"Oh," JD watched Vin pull the plate back in front of him. "So do you suppose Chris is a vampire?"

"What did I just sa…,"Vin opened his mouth to ease JD's mind but an impish trick formed before he could speak. He took a deep breath to disguise his amusement, "You know, I didn't want to say anything. I really didn't think anyone would believe me if I did but…Chris hasn't been acting right for a few days now."

"He hasn't?" JD eyes grew wide.

"Uh-uh," Vin once again pushed his plate aside and folded his hands together on top of the table. He looked at his hands for a moment to stall as he tried to put together a convincing story. "I think you may be right, that maybe Chris is turning into a vampire. Now, it's something I would never believe but you know, I just can't think of what else it could be."

"Really!" JD quickly looked over his shoulder to the direction of the reading room. He turned just as quickly back at Vin, his eyes still just as wide.

"I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong, what made Chris seem so…different. That is, not until you mentioned vampires and then, well it all came together," Vin fought back a grin.

"It did!" JD reached for a strain of his hair, something he did when he was a bit nervous.

"Sure. Chris has been crankier about mornings. Of course he has his reasons, he keeps going on how it's because Ezra purposely takes longer in the bathroom but, well I don't think that's true. Vampires just don't like mornings and he has been a bit grumpy even before Ezra came here." Vin watched JD slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah," JD said softly, thinking about his big brother and all his grouchiness. "He has been a bit of a meanie pants. And he wants to stay out longer – even when it gets dark!"

"Right. So I'm thinking, and this is just something that came to me and that is, Chris is slowly starting to turn into a vampire. And," Vin leaned towards his little brother and lowered his voice, "You know what else?"

JD leaned closer to his brother, close enough for JD to feel the warmth of Vin's chocolate pie breath. "What? What else?"

"I think your right. I think he is trying to make Sarah a vampire too. Her parents won't be liking that either. They'll probably end up hiring a Vampire Hunter." Vin sighed.

"What? Why! They can't do that!" JD started to whimper. "I like Chris….sometimes. When he's not mean he's really nice to me."

"Shush," Vin held up his hand to silence JD as he quickly looked about the room to insure that they were still alone. "Let me explain." Vin turned his attention back to JD. He waited until his little brother's whimpers eased to a stop. "See, Chris isn't a vampire yet, not completely. So a Vampire Hunter can't touch Chris so Sarah's parents will probably wait until Chris has fully turned into a Vampire. But we can stop it. We can stop Chris from turning."

"We can!" JD brighten, he was so relieved that Chris didn't have to die. "How?"

"Well, actually it's just you who can save Chris." Vin put a hand on JD's shoulder. "Because only the youngest male of the soon to be vampire brother can be the saver. That's you, JD. You're the youngest and you need to save him. Can you do that?"

"I don't know. It's scary," JD whispered.

"It'll be easy. Follow me," Vin rose from his chair and headed for the kitchen. "All we need is blessed water. Holy water, that is. It's what people call it, you know? You just toss it on Chris and the vampire curse will be broken and Chris won't turn into a vampire. You'll be a hero."

"I will?" JD walked close to Vin, reaching out to cling to the back of the boy's shirt. "But what if he catches me?"

"He won't if you don't let him know that you know he's a vampire, or soon to be one that is. We can bless the water ourselves," Vin explained.

-Page Break-

* * *

><p>"Listen, darlin'….well I don't recall it happening that way but…I am trying to explain but you..," Buck's eyes went to the ceiling as the girl on the other end of the phone explained how a friend of a friend's cousin had seen him with his arm around another girl. He nodded his head more so in frustration as Michelle kept voicing her anger at him but gave no room for him to explained, though she did demand him to do so several times. He had started to pace through the entrance hall, going to one end to the other. He had done several laps but it wasn't until he looked down on passing the cellar's door that he noticed a light shining from under it.<p>

He was curious by nature and at the moment he was wondering who would be in the cellar in the evening hour – or any hour at that.

He started to place the phone back in its cradle when he thought better of it; he didn't want to hang up on Michelle, not while there still could be a chance at another date with the black hair beauty. He placed the receiver on the small oak stand but he picked it right back up, rethinking about that idea.

He walked into the wreck room to where Josiah was playing on the game console. "Hey," Buck nodded at him, the phone press closed to his chest.

"Buck," Josiah barely glanced at him before returning to his game.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" Buck sat down on the sofa next to him. "See, I got this girl on the other end and she just won't let me get a word in. Being upset and all."

"Upset?" Josiah frowned as his character was shot with an arrow by a group of skeleton warriors.

"I might have caused that reaction from her." Buck put the receiver up to Josiah's ear while his brother kept playing the control device of the game. "I need to do something, only be but a minute. Could you just listen and say 'Huh-huh' at the right time? I'll be back soon." Buck patted his brother on the arm as he sauntered back to the basement door.

Without moving his head, not wanting the phone to slip from cradling it with his ear and shoulder, Josiah shifted his eyes from where Buck disappeared to his Warrior now getting his butt kicked by an evil mage. "Huh-huh."

Buck slinked down the cellar's stairs, ducking his head as he remembered the low beam that had always hindered the third to the last step. Their home had rooms built onto the original base but the cellar always reminded the same. Clint had always kept the their home his priority and he fixed the problems, even the cellar wasn't neglected. It was, after all, the foundation of their home and every room above it did depend on the cellar to keep it up. So the supported beams were thick and strong. There were a few spider webs here and there but not as many as JD was led to believe. The floor was concrete and off to the side was a door that led to the well cared for but unused wine storage unit.

Buck spotted Ezra, his back turned to him, looking through boxes and other forgotten items. "Whatcha doin'?"

Ezra quickly looked over his shoulder, relieved to see Buck standing on the last step with his arm rested against an overhead beam and his other in his pocket. Ezra found himself growing comfortable in Buck's presence and welcomed his company. Vin was easy to get along with as well but Ezra felt that he had to be careful around the younger boy who seem to know what everyone was doing and when. Not that Vin was one to gossip about the ongoing; in fact it was that he kept it all quiet that perplexed Ezra the most.

Ezra turned back to his searching through the boxes with little concern that Buck would sidetrack him. "I had found myself lapsing in a tedium phase and thought a little expedition of your cellar might remedy that endless cycle." Ezra explained giving a quick glance over his shoulder he added, "I did receive permission from Mary before I came down here."

Buck shrugged and bounced down the last step, "I doubt anyone would care if you had permission or not. It's your basement too, after all. Besides, we got nothing to hide. No bodies to bury, you know."

Ezra's brows furrow as he looked at the unbroken cellar floor in order. He gave his head a brief shake before turning back to the boxes.

"What do you think you'll find?" Buck walked over to him, pulling out an old shoe box of stones Vin had collected when he was five.

Buck plucked a smooth skipping stone out of the box, smiling as he recalled how Vin had been at the lake when he found it. He was just learning to swim and had to stick to the bank of the lake where it was shallow. Buck was on a time out and he too was stuck at the shallow edge. Vin spotted the stone below the clear surface of the water and scooped down to pick it up, not realizing that the stone was further from his reach he had slammed his face in the water and came sputtering upright, shocked at what had just happen but he got the stone.

"I do not know," Ezra watched Buck make a goofy smile before putting stone back in a beaten up box. "Just curious, I suppose."

"Hey, what kind of kid were you like?" Buck asked picking up a broken porcelain doll that Chris and Buck had broken when they were tossing a football through the house. The ball hit the doll and it in turn, hit the floor causing a break along it's jaw that couldn't be fixed. Not wanting to part with it, as it was Mary's grandmother's, Mary had carefully wrapped it up and stuck it in the cellar hoping that no more breakage would come of the doll.

"According to the law, I am still a child." Ezra replied bitterly. Though, again if he were an adult he was sure to be serving time by now.

"I'm talking about JD's age," Buck sat down on a folder lawn chair, his legs stretched out before him.

Ezra gave him a suspicious look, "I believe I had always been me, just shorter."

"Funny," Buck looked about the basement. "You always been an only child?"

"No," Ezra shook his head. "I um, had step siblings. Mother was married a few more times than I can remember. I believe she loves getting married but the marriage isn't what suits her. And I had foster siblings as well."

"Foster? How did that happen?" Buck sat up on the chair, clasping his hands between his knees.

"Mother had gone overseas for a brief time and my caregiver at the time was an elderly lady. She grew ill, I cannot remember but I think it was pneumonia. She had to be hospitalized and Mother wasn't reachable. So the state took me in for a brief time."

"Do you miss them?" Buck asked fully curious.

"I admit that I wonder about them but I was only there for four months, Buck. There was a lack of bonding between me and the family and I think when we parted, we were only left with wonderment." Ezra answered honestly. "They were kind people, though. They tried to treat me as one of their own and perhaps if I didn't know Mother would retrieve me, perhaps I would have allowed them to mean something to me."

"But you knew she would so you didn't want to get hurt when you left them?" Buck mused to himself.

"My, aren't you insightful. Are you planning a talk show in your near future?" Ezra teased.

"Where'd you go when you ran away from your mom? Your home?"

Ezra eyes caught sight of a wide thin framed object taped in newspaper. The tip of his tongue touched his golden tooth as he made his way towards the frame. He had seen objects wrapped in such manner before and they were always paintings.

"Ez?" Buck called out to remind the boy that he was still there.

"There are some things in my past I do not wish to reminisce. I am sure you can understand that," Ezra hesitated on tearing the news-wrappings, he didn't really want to get into trouble but at the same time, this could be the object that would set him free. He slowly tore an edge of the newspaper downwards and then another more quickly.

"Yeah, I suppose but…," Buck shrugged his wide shoulders. He knew he shouldn't push but he was curious about Ezra's nature. As Josiah had told him once before, every person is similar to a book – a front and a back with a story in between. "You know we could clean this place up, make it our room. It's as big as an apartment."

Ezra looked over at him briefly, taking a quick look around the cellar. There wasn't an old damp smell to it as some of the older homes usually had. They could get more light and clear the spiders away or leave them to keep JD away. No, the idea wasn't too bad but he wasn't sure it was the best either. "Would it not get cold down here?"

"Not that bad," Buck shook his head.

"Am I right to believe that all the bathrooms are upstairs?" Ezra asked.

"Well there is that half of a bathroom near the entrance hall but only visitors use that one." Buck admitted.

It would be nice, Ezra thought. It would seem if they had more privacy but then again, Ezra looked down at the painting he had in his hand. The painting that he had been searching for. It was his ticket away from everyone who wanted to control him. To use him. Carefully Ezra pulled the back of the frame out and peered between the painting itself and the back holding piece. There was a folded paper slipped between the two – the map. He couldn't pull it out with Buck sitting there though.

Unknowing to Ezra, Buck had move to stand beside him, looking down at the painting. "That painting seem to be here forever. I'm not sure why Dad is keeping it. It's not a very attractive painting." Buck hadn't noticed Ezra startled jump as he spoke. Buck took the painting from Ezra, holding it up to look at it better. "That's the old flat though, see on the ridge. I don't know when this painting was made but even then, nothing was growing there."

Ezra looked and indeed, there was the edge of the barren mountain that JD had pointed out to him on his first day. The cursed land. An Indian stood closer to the painting, looking off towards the mountain. A covered wagon was on its side, a wheel thrown off and burning, perhaps a raid, Ezra thought. Oddly, the residence of the covered wagon did not appear to be in distressed, they all were looking in different directions. A small blonde child that the gender was not established was looking forward but pointing in the direction that the Indian was looking at.

Buck and Ezra broke out of the cellar, Ezra deciding to leave the map below to when he would retrieve it without an audience.

Buck went and found Josiah, still playing the game with Vin sitting beside him.

"Where's the phone?" Buck glanced around trying to locate it.

"Michelle was done talking. She's quite a nice girl, Buck." Josiah smiled big for his little brother. "Too bad you won't be able to see her again."

"Why not?" Buck headed back to the phone stand to call the girl up. "I wanted her to go with me to the dance!"

"I convinced her that if you two were having issues now, it would only get worse because you refuse to change your ways and it would be selfish of her to expect you to do so. She felt after our conversation that she was destined to be the wife of another man and she wishes you the best." Josiah explained.

"Wife? Wha- I only wanted date!" Buck started to dial the phone, pressing the buttons harder than he had too.

"I would not bother interrupting Inez, either." Ezra spoke up. "She said that she would take her grandfather over either of us. I believe she is still upset about the wager." Ezra smiled as Buck slammed the phone down.

Down the hall, they heard Chris curse JD's name and the little boy came flying into the room with an empty cup in his hand. "I'm not here!" He told his older brothers just before flatting himself against the floor and wiggling under the sofa that Vin and Josiah was sitting on.

"So that's where he hides," Vin marveled at the small space between the floor and the sofa. "I never looked because I thought his head was too big to get under there."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Very sorry everyone. I got stuck - didn't know how to proceed but I did want to put something down for everyone before my surgery. This is small chapter - I was completely stumped. Hopefully it will nudge me in the right direction. Thanks for sticking with me everyone. **

* * *

><p><strong>M7<strong>

**After saddling his horse, Chris gave him an affectionate pat before turning to give his new found brother a pointed look. "Got it?"**

"**Ahh…well, I'm not quite sure." Ezra pulled his shoulders up in an unsure manner. He turned to look at a horse, very similar to Chris' own but smaller. "Perhaps you should saddle this…," Ezra waved a hand in the air to indicate the horse he was to be riding. "Does it even qualify for a horse?"**

"**Yep. Gypsy is smaller, which is to your benefit since you never been up on one before. Closer to the ground if you fall," Chris teased while picking up the guest saddle that was always used on Gypsy. He went through the procedures again, explaining once more on how to saddle a horse properly. **

**A loud banging thumb was heard coming from the other stall that harbored a large chestnut color horse. With flicking ears, knowing that he had the two brother's attention, the horse slammed his rear hooves into the back of the stable once again followed by a snort of annoyance. "He doesn't seem too pleased to be in here." Ezra eyed the angry horse. **

**Chris glanced over to the neighing horse and watched him for a moment before turning back to the saddle. "Gramps picked him up a few months ago. It seemed the previous owner and that beast butted heads more often than not, so he wanted to sell him. Grampa, well he has a soft spot for those high spirited creatures, I suppose. He purchased him and brought him to dad. Now dad doesn't know what to do with him. The horse is unpredictable, not something a new rider should be saddled too. He knows his commands but whether he abides by them depends on his temperament of that moment. No, you're on Gypsy. Now pay attention."**

**Ezra nodded and pretended to look interested as Chris saddled Gypsy, of course Ezra knew exactly how to saddle a horse but for the time being, it was nice to have Chris do it for him and it also aided in preventing him from doing chores inside the barn. Clint didn't approve of anyone who hadn't been around horses to mess around the stables. **

**Last night the other boys had cleaned the stables and double check the equipment for a weekend camping trip that Josiah had wanted to do. It took some convincing on their part to sway their father and mother in allowing it to come about but in the end, it was granted. **

**The brothers would be sticking close to the creek that parted the Larabee ranch but they would not cross it, which would happen when Clint took them on the weeklong trip. Though JD was not allowed to venture with his brothers, Nathan was giving permission by his folks. **

**Chris looked over his shoulder at Ezra before buckling the last strap, "Next time you can do the saddling while I talk you through it. Sometimes people catch on better that way."**

"**Looking forward to it," Ezra mimicked Chris on walking the horses out of the barn, he looked back once at the chestnut who stared at him in returned and a wave of understanding fell between the boy and the horse. They both were at the ranch because no one knew what to do with them. **

**While the boys were cleaning out stalls, Ezra had the opportunity to retrieve the map he had found earlier that week, in the basement while he and Buck carried on a conversation. The map was carefully folded and placed in a Ziploc baggie between the pages of a novel he was currently reading and that book was gently placed within his camping material. **

**The other brothers and Nathan were outside already saddled and waiting for Ezra and Chris. The Saturday morning sky was clear from all clouds and the air was pleasant enough for either long sleeves or a light jacket.**

"**Are we ready?" Buck asked with a bit of impatience, his horse dancing under him in excitement of a run. **

**Chris quickly mounted his horse and waited while Ezra attempted to mount his own. He had his foot in the stirrup but he held the lead tight enough to keep Gypsy circling as he hopped up and down with one foot in the stirrup and the other still on the ground. **

**It was an amusing sight, which had been what Ezra had intended in order to prove his lack of horsemanship was believable. His brothers did their best not to laugh - well Chris did and he failed miserly, his rich laughter was well heard over his brothers. Vin grin was wide enough to show his gleaming white teeth and JD, who watched with his mother at the ranch's porch giggled with a hand over his mouth. **

"**Careful, now. Don't hold onto the rein so tight. Your holding her too tight," Nathan's face showed signs of worry as he watched the slightly younger teenage try to mount on Gypsy. He was sure it wasn't going to end well for the boy. "You're going to get trampled on, relax the bridle." **

**Josiah wiped at his eyes as the tears of laughter blurred his vision and Buck slapped his leg with his hat, asking his mom for a camera to video the horse play. **

**Clint strolled over to Ezra's aid and gently coaxed Gypsy to a standstill. While Ezra pulled himself up with the horn of the saddle, Clint also gave him an extra push up with a hand on his leg. **

"**I am glad you all are finding my humiliation delightful," Ezra puffed when he finally got a leg over the horse and a comfortable position on the saddle. He tried to swat Clint's hands off his sneaker covered feet but had to give up on seeing it was a waste of time and allowed Clint to finish the task of helping him, though Ezra did his best to glare at his father. **

**Clint made sure Ezra wasn't going to fall off the other side and both of his feet were in the stirrups. He doubled checked the straps of the saddle, which annoyed Chris who knew there was nothing amiss about the saddle he had placed on the horse. Clint patted Ezra's leg, smiling up into the glaring green eyes that were so much like his own. He gave Ezra a good-natured wink, "Don't want you to fall out before you even get started."**

"**Maybe he should stay?" Mary called out from where she stood; both of her hands were on JD's shoulders. "Perhaps he should have more lessons than what the boys had shown him on Wednesday?" **

"**He's fine Mom," Chris rolled his eyes but kept his back facing his mother. **

"**You boys watch out for each other," Clint handed Chris the reins that belonged to Gypsy, much to Ezra's disappointment. One of the older boys would be in control of the reins, leading the way in case Gypsy would spook and bolt, though it wasn't likely. **

**Clint turned towards Vin, who was all smile and bright eyes, handing the boy a duffle bag of drinks and food. "Go slow and stay within cell phone bars. Any trouble out there, I want you to be able to call me." **

"**So just to the end of the drive and back?" Vin pointed down their dirt lane mockingly. **

"**You don't have to go with them," Clint warned Vin's cheeky remark. "I got grass that needs to be cut. The barn always needs cleaning. Laundry needs done too." **

"**I was just joking," Vin muttered attaching the food supply with his tackle box, fishing rod and camping bag. **

"**Sorry. I know you were. You're anxious to get moving and I would be too. Now, Ezra's a new rider and he can't run wild like you other boys. You need to take this serious." Clint stood back to look at each of the boys. "Anything can happen," Clint reminded all the boys. **

"**We got all day, Dad. I plan on taking my time," Josiah tisked his horse to move forward. The other boys turned their own horses around to go through the pasture towards the creek they would camp for the night before turning back home. It would only be a two and half hour ride to the creek but Clint made his demands clear and reminded them that in the summer, they would do the real camping scene. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bob Spikes stood with his hands on his hip and his booted feet slightly parted as he peered down from the cliff of the mountain slope, squinting against the morning sun. His time to make his stance was fast approaching; he could feel it under his skin. It felt like an itch that needed to be scratched at and soon it would be. <strong>

**The Larabee's were leaving the ranch with packed horses and the Daddy Larabee didn't show an indication of following the boys. They would soon be on their own and that was what Bob had been waiting for, though he hadn't known it at the time. It would be so much easier to pick them apart without Clint's gun raining its shells down on them. Bob doubted the boys were carrying any hunting rifles but if his planned worked out the way it should, he wouldn't need to worry about whether there were packing or not. If plan failed, well someone in his little posse would be paying for that.**

**Slowly Spikes turned his head to glare at his comrade that stood beside him with binoculars pressed against his eyes as he studied the group below. "The youngest ain't going with them, Spike."**

**As quick as swatting a fly out of the air, Spike plucked the binoculars from this minion, Ernie in order to see a clearer view of what was happening below them. **

**Ernie was a boy made of bones and skin. His cheeks were sharp, almost like a skeleton of sunken skin due to his hard drug habit. Recently, Clint Larabee had put his supplier in jail, which in turned, shoved him into the prison system. Without his daily dosage, Ernie became a man of desperation and Bob promised to help him find the proper connection to reestablish his habit. **

**Jacob was another one of Bob's goons and he would follow Bob Spikes anywhere the older boy would lead him, until it appeared the getting going was surer than sticking by Bob's side. By himself, Jacob was quite the coward but as long as someone stronger and more fearsome stood guard, Ernie could become malicious and relished the control over another that he seldom had.**

"**Do you think I care about some little insignificant brat like him? No. I'm after the bigger game." He grinned as he watched the three younger Larabee move ahead of the group. Plucking them apart was going to be sweet blessing. In his head he counted them off with three riding in front and three riding in the back. Six all together but one was not a Larabee. "Bonus boys! Looks like we got that goody-can't-do- no -wrong- Jackson riding with them." **

* * *

><p>"<strong>This is nice," Nathan breathed in the open space as his eyes roamed the mountain slopes and the pines. They had been riding for a half an hour but to Nathan it seems nearly a few minutes. "It's like I left behind all the tensions and stress. A person can breathe out here."<strong>

"**Can I have the reins?" Ezra was getting tired of staring at Chris' back. **

"**The stress was you're doing," Josiah reminded his closest friend. "You take your studies far too serious."**

"**I'm pretty sure I can hold the rope and stay on the saddle at the same time," Ezra voiced a little louder. **

"**Being a doctor isn't an easy task, Josiah. I have to take it seriously. Even if my parents can finance my education, the finest schools are hard to get into if my grades show any lax." Nathan reminded him. **

**Ezra glared at Chris' back for a moment before crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. This brought a chuckle from Buck, who rode beside him and did make Chris discreetly look over his shoulder while making it appear he was looking to his left side. **

"**You're not having fun yet, Brother?" Josiah turned in his saddle so he could see Ezra better. **

"**Riding is the best, Ez!" Vin said from the front of the group. "I'm pretending to be a tracker and scout and you all are setters trying to make it cross county!" **

"**Are you not too old for make believe games?" Ezra asked but his voice held little interest.**

**A flash of hurt shot through Vin's eyes, he hated being stuck between a child and an adult. He was always too big to do stuff and yet, too young to do the other stuff. **

"**How quickly one forgets when they were a child," Josiah mused out loud. "The best part of childhood is pretending to be whatever, whomever we choose. Those that cling to their child spirit should be envied."**

"**I believe I would enjoy the ride much more if I had the option of steering." Ezra hinted at Chris' back. **

"**Dad doesn't want you to break your neck," Chris told him from in front, keeping his attention on the path before him and not looking back at his brother. **

"**Tell me this, when shall we arrive at our destination?" Ezra groaned. **

**Chris grinned, "We'll arrive when we get there."**

"**I thought you would like it out here," Buck pulling his hat off to wipe the dust from his forehead. "You get out of the house. See the country on horseback. Do a little fishing. Nice campfire. Heck, all we are missing is some female companions!"**

"**There is nothing here." Ezra looked around the acres of land. "Just…."**

"**Open space?" Vin offered. **

"**Very much," Ezra agreed. **

"**You'll feel better once we reach camp," Buck gave him a tough-it-up smack on the back. "Once we are fishing for our dinner! Hey, Chris? Why don't you give Ez the reins? He can ride between me and Vin, our scout master. You know Gypsy isn't going to take off. I doubt she even remembers she can run. "**

"**Har-har," Vin mocked on being called the Scout Master, from his position in the front of the group. **

"**Fine but his health is your responsibility," Chris warned Buck while holding out the reins for Ezra to take. **

**Ezra was quick about it, afraid Chris would change his mind. He gave Chris his dimple smile as rode past him to ease in the middle of Vin and Buck, still playing the new rider to a perfection. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>What do you want us to do?" Ernie was nearly drooling with anticipation. Bob Spikes had made it clear that his beef was with Chris. The others, well he would leave them to his boys. "Do you want us to go after them?"<strong>

"**Now that would make sense, huh. With them being but a cell phone range of their own home and with their daddy copper inside. Good-god, you are but a simpleton ain't you?" Bob pulled off his worn cow-boy hat and slapped Ernie in the face with it before shoving it back on top of his head. "No, imbecile. What we are going to do is pack up." **

**Bob spit a wade of chew from the corner of his mouth and slid his wrist over his mouth to wipe out the black drool from his lips. He looked ahead of the Larabees and spotted a line of trees that separated the land and shield the creek that would be running high. "They'll be heading for the creek, no doubt. That's where we'll catch them off guard. No one moves on them until I give the orders. We'll have to take Josiah down first. He's like an angry grizzly. Once he and Chris are out of commission, the pups will be easy to put down." **

**Bob turned to watch four other of his gang start moving things around, organizing for the move. "How many darts do we have?"**

"**Enough to take down a grizzly, I say." Jacob grinned widely. "Or Josiah, whichever strikes your fancy."**

"**Well careful with it. I want enough to haul them all out without a struggle. Just enough to put them to sleep for a bit, they'll need the rest for what I got planed for them." Bob smirked as he pressed the binoculars to his face once more while the gang behind him cleared camp. "I need two of you to ride ahead to set up camp around the old mine."**

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra could smell the water before he could see it. It had a different smell than the ocean but still, a familiar one. Gypsy had sensed it before he had, her ears perked up and her slow trot became a bit more rapid. <strong>

"**You okay there?" Buck asked, easing up next to Ezra on noticing Gypsy's pace picked up somewhat. **

"**I'm fine," Ezra smiled at his brother but quickly looked away as a slow ache hit his stomach. He was getting too attached to Buck and his laid back charm. Ezra had planned to make his departure tonight, perhaps on a different horse though as Gypsy seemed to something against going a faster pace than what they were moving at. "I think I may be a natural at this horseback thing, don't you agree?"**

"**Maybe. Maybe not. You might change your mind tomorrow when you are feeling a bit saddle sore," Buck nodded towards the trees, the creek peeking through the lower limbs. "This is a nice swimming hole. It has some low running rapids that are nice to lie in to ease the soreness."**

**Ezra allowed himself groan on thinking how stiff he would become. It had been a long time since he found himself on the back of a horse and those muscles were not accustoming for riding any longer. "Perhaps Nathan had brought something to relieve the pain?"**

**Buck looked back at Nathan and his brothers as they conversed among themselves. "He might but it won't be anything stronger than mild pain pills, the kind you buy over the counter."**

"**I won't be looking for anything harder than that," Ezra said truth. While on the streets, that was one of the many things he knew he had to stay away from if he wanted to survive and not fall into the statics of child prostitutes and drug users. The liquor, that was something he didn't realize had hooked him in until it was too late. He had made sure to pack his flask containing some rum from Clint's 'locked' liquor cabinet and thinking about taking a quick sip made his mouth go dry with thirst. He hated himself for craving the harsh drink but he didn't the strength to keep away from it either. He also packed his deck of cards, though he hadn't shown his brothers his skill he was hoping tonight would fix that. Perhaps have a bit more parting money before he took off. **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I want to send out a warm thank you for everyone who wish my recovery to be swift. I'm on the healing end but it I had to be in other people's care longer than I had first thought thus the large time gap. So sorry about that. Thank you mikiss, sara-fine, Kathy, 1st Guest, and Lunaz for the great reviews! And to Terry as well - the story has continued! A special thank you to millie for the thoughtful pms and encouragements. Guest (2) I thank you for the marvelous advice. I feel that I am further ahead of the story for how I want the side stories to be placed but your advice will be a great help to my other work and my future work. I have ideas for a second story that would follow this one and those guidelines will be a big help. I'm thinking of changing my username for this account - should effect anyone who has the story on follow. :) just so you know though. Didn't proof read the story below so read at your own risk. I'm pleased with this chapter, with the size and the ground it cover and I hope you will be as well. I'm nearing the end of this story.

* * *

><p>As promised, the creek's swimming hole was a bit of paradise stuck between North and South of no-man's land. The trees were dense and concealed the great small wonder ahead. Nature had given the boys a prize with a small cascade of water falling tree top high above their pool with a jutting half the height that the boys used for jumping into the bowl of the swimming hole, which Josiah had proudly claimed to be fifteen feet deep. The dam was man-made, Clint had worked on it when he first purchased the land and later the boys pitched it. Every few years they would have to reinforce it because of the occasionally floods.<p>

Beyond the man-made dam the water still flowed but lower in small little rapids that Ezra would gamble that it was J.D's favorite spot. After the rapids the water pool naturally and flowed out into a calm creek where Buck explained one of the better fishing spots were, though the best was above the waterfall.

Ezra had been in remote areas before and he agreed when asked by Josiah, that yes the campsite was enjoyable and relaxing but he was quick to claim and by this allowed his brother a brief moment of his life, that the area could not possibly hold a candle to the bayou of Louisiana that he had spent a brief childhood moment staying at an Aunt's house, he claimed. When asked further of the Aunt, a faint turn of the corners of Ezra's mouth turned to a sad smile as he shrugged and stated she was a former Aunt he had lost through a failed marriage. Usually a broken marriage allows the family of the other side to drift until all contact was lost.

Their mood grew a bit quiet briefly until Ezra compared the crystal clear water that they swam in with the swamp waters where underneath the low, slow moving, muddy water held a mystery and where the vegetation held no bounds to the banks of the river but crept within it, thicken the water. The cypress trees have a haunting allure, Ezra had told Josiah, when fog floated low making only a hint of shadowy objects in the distance. And there were many tales of lost pirates creeping within its web of a time long ago that gave a small thrilling excitement of history when you chanced a boat to flow through the weaving watery passage ways.

Josiah watched as Ezra absently knuckle rolled a coin and he allowed Ezra's soft drawl drift into his mind to envision the sight his younger brother held in his mind as he spoke about larger than life mosquitoes and the egrets filling the waterways. Josiah took in a deep breath as he witnessed Buck and Vin drawing Ezra's attention into their careless lifestyle, leaving Josiah once more thinking of their different lives but bound together by the same father. Like a coin made by the same silver, having the same value but the details of each side would always remain different.

Chris, only wearing wet swim shorts and shoes, dumped an arm full of wood into their rocked built fire pit. His short hair was matted down from getting properly dunked by Buck and he wiped at the water droplets that rain down his face with a tanned arm. "Buck never tires out."

Josiah nodded his head slowly with his trademark grin, "Our father had said the same thing many times before this day."

Chris gave a grunt and sat down on one of the small boulders they had rolled together for chairs in their younger years. "Am I that cursed? To sound like Dad and not even be in my twenties yet, that's a fate I don't wish on any of us!"

Josiah shrugged his shoulders. He watched his younger brothers fly from the diving rock, sometimes they would do a flip but most of the time it was a straight jump with a whoop in the air. Nathan was right in line, pointing out that the rocks were slippery when climbing up due to the water dripping off their clothes. Vin attempted to push Nathan off the rock but it turned out to be a failed attempt and it was Vin who went splashing down into the water and sputtering up at the surface claiming revenge but smiling all the same. "Only a curse if you don't see it as a gift. Dad is Dad but he is also man and that gives him acceptable excuse to make mistakes."

It was Chris turn to flash a smile at his older brother, "I wasn't aiming to go deep with that. I was just making a simple comment." Chris hunched down to arrange the fire wood in the pit, casting his eyes over the creek once in awhile. "You see those marks on his back?"

"Saw them the day he went to get washed up in the barn. Dad seen them too and he had spoken to Dr Jackson, who hadn't seen them but suggested after our father described the marks, that someone had welted up his back with a belt. Dr Jackson said he was willing to give a physical and speak to Ezra about them but suggested Dad didn't. Not at the moment, I should say anyways." Josiah's thick brows furred in a sympathetic expression. "Dad had asked what I thought. I told him that perhaps we should ignore it and if Ezra ever wanted to speak about it, he would do it when he's ready."

"Dad was okay about that?" Chris asked surprised.

Josiah gave another brief shrug, "I think so. He said so. He even seemed to be, for now at any rate. I believe that this is one time our father was adhesive about asking questions. He isn't prepared for the answer or maybe he doesn't want to know the answers to them. He's hurting, Dad is. I know you're having a hard time adjusting to the idea of Dad betraying our sweet Mother but he's suffering for it. He'll blame himself, wonder how much of Ezra's life would had been protected it he had known about him. Now I have to admit that I am surprised Vin or Buck hadn't asked Ezra about it."

"I think the boys got a sense to know it hasn't got a good story. And maybe even more, they feel it isn't something to pry. Mom and Dad always told us about never letting someone abuse us and we heard about it in school, who to go to and what to do. We all took it seriously, sure. A time or two, because of dad's occupation, we were even aware of it happening. But to someone that we now know, takes on a new level awareness."

"That it does," Chris agreed casting a look over the creek to the boys. "It wouldn't surprise me none if Nathan told them to keep quiet about it? Sure. I suppose they'll be like me. They'll mention about it to either of us once they have a moment alone." Chris looked passed the creek, over it to gaze into the greenery of the forest.

Josiah turned his heavy hooded gaze upon Chris, his unpredictable brother. One moment Chris was outspoken, outraged, and hot headed but in the next, he could be gently and thoughtful, weighing his words before he spoke them.

After a brief but comfortable moment of silence, Josiah stood up, stretching out his arms in the air. Nathan had his turn jumping from the rock where Vin and Ezra waited with devilish smiles and sprayed water over him as soon as he broke surface. Buck then leaped on Nathan's back causing them both to go under the water's surface."Why don't you say help Nathan give a well deserve dunk to our younger brothers?"

"Well, I suppose we have too as it's being our job as older brothers and all." Chris agreed as he too stood up to join the others. "After they wear down this extra energy, we'll get out the poles."

"Have you ever seen Vin or Buck's energy spent?" Josiah splashed into the water, his eyes on Buck who caught that familiar playfully gleam in Josiah's eye and beckoned him to get closer if he dared.

* * *

><p>Bob Spike wasn't as familiar with the layout of the lands before him but he was able to keep a hidden distance on the sloops of the mountains while the Larabee's, having no reason to hide, stayed in the open fields. He took into the woods further upstream than the brothers and almost made a mistake of getting too close on hearing the laughter and water splashing below the edge of the waterfall. He quickly backed his minions further upstream, not wanting to give himself away. They hadn't set up their camp, Bob figuring he wouldn't be there long enough to need a night to rest, plus he counted on moving in the darkness and even planned moving onto the brothers in the dimming hours of the day. They did tie their horses up on a falling tree and with a loaded dart gun, Bob and his two goons dress to conceal their garments, took into the woods to hunt down their prey.<p>

Ernie giggled as he ran through the creek, splashing up water as he crossed to take a hiding place on that side of the bank. Bob glared at his back, watching as the other disappeared in the forest. Ernie annoyed Bob and the boy wasn't right in the head and coming from the mind of Bob Spikes, that was a terrifying thought. But the kind of work he needed to be done wasn't always done with people that could think for themselves.

Jacob wanted to impress Bob Spikes and had purchased a bush disguised that duck hunters sometimes used. At the moment he looked like a green plastic buffoon but in a distance, Bob figured he would blend into the surroundings and that would give him the advantage. After all, neither Nathan nor the Larabee Brothers were planning to be attacked so their guard would be down.

* * *

><p>Nathan, Chris and Josiah took time to change into dryer clothes but the other three thought the idea was pointless as they planned on getting back into the water once more before camping down for the night. Nathan and Josiah paired up to head further downstream where the creek curved out of sight. It offered solitude from the others and allowed the long standing friends to ponder about the world around them, having no idea that they hadn't even had a look of what good and bad the world was made up. For many years they had fished at 'their' spot and a sweet spot it was too as they always brought in more fish than the others. Nate had a theory that the others were too loud and unknowingly herded the fish downstream and into their area. Josiah would argue for a while until one of his brothers' voices would echo down towards them and Josiah would take back his misguided remark and admitted that Nate's theory was probably at best, on the mark.<p>

Vin wiggled passed his brothers that were centered around each other and quickly sided over to Chris, who was dividing the fishing bait for everyone, with a timid but hopeful expression, "We going to our spot?"

"Sure are. You're my good luck charm," Chris ruffled his brother's hair, getting fish bait in the younger boy's hair. Out of all his brothers, Chris' bond for Vin was stronger. Perhaps it was their quiet persona that gave them the secure bond, at least that is what Chris reasoned when he thought about it. He loved his brothers equally but he didn't have to work harder at getting it across to Vin as he felt he did with the others. Then again, for some oddity that Chris would never understand, to Vin his brother was larger than life. He worshiped the older brother. The bitterness of that is one day, Vin will see that his private superhero is only human after all with all the faults attached.

"Eeww," Vin backed out of Chris' reach, his hands going to the top of his head. "I maybe your little brother now but some day I may outgrow you and what are you going to do then?"

Chris laughed, "That's never going to happen." He gave Vin a white cup of worms. "And don't hold back on the bait. I want you to use all of them up and I do not want to find any wiggling about in my sleeping bag tonight, got it?"

"Sure-sure. No fishing bait in the sleeping bag," Vin grinned wickedly causing Chris to give him a thoughtful look. "Just to set the record straight though. You older ones give me too much credit on pranks. I wasn't even thinking about getting you back until you planted the notion in my head."

"It's my fault, is it?" Chris shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah." Vin thought about it for a moment. "Think I'll use that next time on day, the voucher of you corrupting me and all." He gave Chris a playful wink before separating himself from the group to bait his hook until Chris was ready.

"The boy is plotting his revenge you know that don't you? So this is ours?" Buck reached down taking two white foam cups of fishing worms, handing one to Ezra.

"When isn't Vin ever up to something?" Chris wiped his dirty hands on the legs of his jeans.

"I think you guys over-estimate me," Vin gave his best angelic smile from the sideline of the group. It was a failing attempt to mask the deception that harbored in his eyes.

"I'm taking Ezra to my spot," Buck nodded to the upper part of the waterfall.

Ezra's eyes cast upward to the miniature mountain of wet rock. "That is quite the hike, Buck. Wouldn't it be more relaxing to fish for our supper at the same latitude we are currently occupying?"

Buck too casted his eyes upwards before looking back at his new brother with an amusement in his eyes, "Nah. It's not much of a climb and there is a path up there. Don't need to climb over the boulders. Though, I have to say that rock climbing isn't a bad idea. It would come in handy when I may need to sneak in and out a lovely girl's bedroom window without her daddy knowing."

"Has a father ever shot at you?" Ezra asked with a straight face, though he was joking. "I wouldn't be at all surprise. No doubt each father of a daughter your age is currently using your face for a target practice somewhere."

"I think a few fathers are setting up weekly meetings, a type of support group of sorts," Nathan edged into the sport of teasing Buck as well as any of the brothers. "It's called STD, an acronym for Save The Daughters."

"That's funny," Buck always good-sport about anything directed to him that's aimed to be amusing. He listened to each of his brothers and Nate laugh at his expense. "Go on. Laugh. It is funny. Did you think of that just now Nate or had it waiting for a good time to use it?"

"Best be getting busy," Josiah wiped the tears from his eyes as he was first to grab what he would be needing and broke from the group. The others followed and it took only a moment before the boys broke up in their pairs, each taking an over grown path that would lead to an small bare patch of dirt near the creek's edge.

* * *

><p>Bob Spikes couldn't believe his luck. He was lurking behind some boulders with the binoculars pressed tight against his skin as he observed the brothers and Nate break up. He pulled out his cell, hoping his 'friends' would had remembered to place their own on vibrate, and texted his buddy's a message. It didn't make sense to use the sleeping darts on those that they could control and not only that, it would be useful to have one or two awake to do the heavy lifting.<p>

Josiah had found a branch that V'ed at the end and by putting the straight end into the ground, it made a perfect fishing pole prop to rest his pole on while he leaned back against a fallen tree trunk and closed his eyes to enhance his hearing. The water barely made a sound at the bend but the birds were chirping above, seeming to agree that this day was in fact a beautiful day to be outdoors.

Frogs would be heard croaking their throats or occasionally a splash was heard from them splashing into the creek. The leaves above would rustle with the blow of the wind that came and went causing a partial fallen tree to rub against the one it had fallen upon.

Nathan too was quiet and not to the surprise of Josiah, had brought a study book along. It was a common ground that the two boys shared that allowed them to connect so well. Josiah had a calling to understand the way a person's mind worked while Nathan's own drive was to understand how the body worked. Both to help humanity and hopefully make the world a better place.

Josiah wasn't sure when the strange unfamiliar feeling crept upon him. He wasn't sure what had alerted it to his attention but his eyes shot open with a startle. He glanced over at Nathan who was bent slightly over his text book unconcern about any danger. Josiah didn't want to cause a panic but at the same time, his gut told him not to brush it off. Maybe it was an odd rustle in the woods or the way the birds went silent. He sat up and looked around, catching Nathan's attention.

Nathan and Josiah were in most times, in synced with each other. So when Josiah started to scan their surroundings, Nathan did too without asking but searching for something that was out of place. His head turned sharply up the creek, thinking that he heard a faint cry from Vin but perhaps his ears were playing tricks on him. He waited, listened but didn't hear anything else.

He turned to Josiah and opened his mouth to suggest that they should check out the others, just for a sound mind but it was then that Josiah slapped the side of his neck as if he had gotten stung.

Dumbfounded, Josiah pulled a dart from his neck and looked at it in his hand, trying to make sense of what was happening. The dart and his hand blurred and Nathan cried out to him but though Josiah knew he was near, he sounded so far away. With trouble, Josiah moved his head up to look at his friend who was now kneeling beside him, speaking to him but his words weren't making any sense. His eyes felt heavy and he tried to keep them opened but he was losing the battle.

Nathan had raced to Josiah's side as soon as the dart was in Josiah's hand. He tried to tell his friend to fight it all the while he scanned around the woods trying to locate the source. He turned his attention back to Josiah who had slumped forward.

"Well hello, there." A voice had came from downstream of Nathan's fishing spot and not upstream where Vin and Chris were currently fishing and that gave Nathan a edge of hope. Hope that whatever was to happen to him and Josiah, those boys that he felt kin towards would escape the same fate somehow.

Slowly Nathan turned around, his body tight ready to attack or defend. He raised his hand slowly in the air so his palms were the same level as his shoulders. He recognized the other but it didn't give him peace of mind. The stories that traveled about Ernie Flint were well known around the small town as a heroin user and there were a time or two when the Doctor Jacksons did treat him but Ernie remained a prisoner in his addiction. Nathan was taught not to judge such people and that in its own way the addiction were its own sickness. "Ernie." Nathan's eyes went towards the gun he held in his hands.

"I've been watchin' you and your friend there," Ernie nodded to the sleeping Josiah. "I crossed the creek and came back behind you. That's smart."

"Smarter if you go on your way," Nathan tried to keep the fear from his voice but Ernie held a gun though Nathan assumed it was what shot the tranquillizer gun, he didn't know sure enough to make himself not fear for his life. Looped around Ernie's forearm was a thick rope.

Ernie laughed; loving the feeling of having this control over someone who always paraded about thinking he was better than anyone else. Better than him. "Not scared are you? Now I've got my orders not to shoot you but just so you know, that's only if you don't cause me any problems."

"I have no attention on causing problems, Ernie. You don't really want to do this either do you?" Nathan asked. It was something he had heard on a movie and he had to be honest, it was all he had to go on. He was not trained to be in this situation.

"Yeah it is." Ernie pointed the gun at Nathan and tossed the rope near Josiah. "Now, what I want you to do is tie Josiah up. Do a fine job at it too. Don't want him to come awake and get loose."

"And then? What is it you want out of this?" Nathan questioned slowly going towards his ox of a friend.

"That's for me to know and you to worry about," Ernie laughed again. "Now hurry it up."

"Okay." Nathan was now between Josiah and Ernie. "Just don't get happy with that trigger."

"Don't tell me what to do," Ernie growled as he watched Nathan slowly ease down to pick up the rope.

Beside the rope also lay a large branch big enough to act like a club and that what was what Nathan had his chocolate eyes trained and decided to take the chance. With one hand he picked up the rope but with the other one and much quicker, he picked up the branch, springing up and swiping at Ernie's head as he did so. He felt the branch connect to the side of Ernie's head but he also felt the stinging of a dart sinking into his thigh. Though Ernie was still standing he had lowered the gun so Nathan aimed for another swing with the branch but it suddenly felt heavier and the ground felt uneven. He lost his balanced, stumbled as he took a step closer to Ernie. Slowly because of his mind trying to comprehend what was going on, Ernie raised the dart gun once more but Nathan collapsed before he could raise the branch higher than his shoulder.

Ernie wiped at the cut Nathan had put on his cheek, it felt like a lump was starting and was tender with a form of a bruise. He cursed and gave the unconscious Nathan a kick in the gut. Tempted to give him another, he thought better and gave Spikes a text to confirm that Josiah was down and problem with Nathan so he too was darted.

Spikes had been the one to make the first move. He was surprised how easy it was to take down Chris Larabee, so much that he felt a bit of disappointment. He was expecting a fight, a show of some type to help extinguish the built up expectation that was boiling within him.

* * *

><p>Chris of course had been facing the creek, casting his line all the while he listen to Vin talk about a girl he liked and smiled at the hint of uncertainty his brother was having with approaching such girl. Vin was in fact the shier one of the Larabees. Of course, JD was too young to find girls motley interesting. Because of this, Chris hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings though it wouldn't had done him good since Bob didn't need to get up close to shoot off the tranquillizer gun. The dart zipped through the air, hitting Chris in the back.<p>

Chris felt the sting of the dart, though he didn't realize what actually stung him. He tried to swat at the object but was just out of his reach. The world begin to spin around him all the while he tried to maintain his balance. He felt himself slipping and stumbled back away from the water's edge.

"Chris?" Vin's voice seemed miles away. "Chris? What is it?"

Chris lost his balance, stumbling onto the ground where he lost consciousness. Vin dropped his rod without hesitation and ran over to his brother's aid. Chris had landed on his back and concealed the dart that was lodged into his back. Vin fearing an illness began to panic. "Josiah! Help! It's Chris! Buck! Nate!" Vin yelled in the directions of his brothers and friend, hoping one of them would hear him and hear the panic in his voice.

"Won't do you no good to cause all the ruckus," Spikes stepped out of the shadows of the trees, the gun in his hand. Like Nathan, Vin had no idea what a dart gun looked like and this one looked very much like the one his father had in his locked gun case.

"What did you do to him? What did you do to Chris?" The sound of worry was etched in Vin's voice, he knew it. He couldn't hide it and he knew he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes as he kept his gaze on the gun in Bob's hands.

"He's not dead," Bob glanced down at Chris' sleeping form. "Not yet anyways. That could change though. If you don't as I say. Got it boy?"

Vin gave a slow nod in understanding and took a desperate glance over to the path Josiah and Nathan had taken. Fear grew as he wondered if his brother and Nate would come pouncing through the thick vegetation to save him and Chris but only to be shot down by Bob all because he yelled for help.

Bob laughed harshly, reading Vin's fear as one for his own life and not that of the people he cared for. "There isn't anyone out there to save you, boy. Got someone to take care of your other brothers and your goody of a friend, I did." Bob reached out, taking a hold of the curly locks of hair on Vin's head. He forced the boy to look up at him. "You going to do what I say, understand? If you so much as piss me off I'll knock off your brothers. One by one and you get to see them all fall. It'll be on your head. You want that?"

Vin gulped and slightly shook his head against the forced hand of Bob.

"I said, do you want that?" Bob yanked on Vin's hair harder.

"No…" Vin croaked out, fighting against the tears that started to swarm in his eyes. Never had he felt so little and helpless.

"Good," Bob threw down some rope. "I want you to bind your brother and bind him tight. Then me and you are going for a little walk to retrieve your horses."

Vin timidly reached for the rope and started to bind Chris at the feet. His hands were shaking so bad that he was afraid Bob would start slapping him around. Chris was dead weight and it proved to be difficult task of roping him up. Bob grew impatience and several times had slapped Vin hard in the back of the head with his fist, demanding the boy hurry up.

* * *

><p>Ezra and Buck were in a friendly banter about which girls liked who better and even discussed the issue of turning the basement into their own downstairs 'apartment'. It was a reality to Buck but Ezra thought it was wishful dreaming on his part.<p>

They both heard the faint call of Vin and quickly stopped their talking as they listen to make certain it was his voice they truly heard and not the wind playing tricks on them.

"You think he and Chris had managed to capture enough fish?" Ezra question Buck but his gut told him different. "And that maybe they are calling us to end our unsuccessful attempt?"

Buck kept quiet but he did shake his head. Like Ezra, his gut was telling him that something wasn't as it should be. Slowly he placed his fishing rod down and took out a camping knife that he had attached to his belt. "Why don't you keep fishing? I'm going to see what he wanted." Buck slowly moved towards the path that he and Ezra had taken to get to their spot.

"You think that is wise?" Ezra asked, dropping the pretense of everything was all right.

Buck shrugged his broad shoulders, "Just…stay there."

It was at that time when one of the bushes near the path grew from three feet to over five feet in just a few seconds and it had a gun along with arms. "Just stay right where you are?"

Buck looked over his shoulder at Ezra, who returned his look long with a shrug of his own. Buck turn back to the plastic shrub. "Is that you Jacob? You out here hunting something?"

"That's right! I'm hunting!" Jacob laughed, enjoying his moment. "Now stand where you are! I'll shoot!"

"You're going to shoot us?" Buck tilted his head in puzzlement.

"What I said, wasn't it!" Jacob said heatedly.

"Now why would you want to go and do something like that?" Buck asked, raising his hands to show he had no intention of charging Jacob.

Jacob kept moving his gun between Buck and Ezra, not liking the idea that they both had a pretty good space between them. If they were standing closer together he could keep his aim steady instead of trying to keep them both at his mercy. "My reasons don't concern you!"

"I beg to differ!" Ezra snorted and pointed at the gun in Jacob's hand. "You are aiming that at us are you not? That makes it our concern."

"Shut up!" Jacob blinked at Ezra before turning his attention to Buck. "Who's he?"

"You hadn't heard?" Buck grinned when Jacob shook his head. "Well, I don't think that's any of your concern anyways, now is it?"

"I never did like you Larabee," Jacob eyes narrowed as he switch the gun's barrel from Buck to Ezra again. "And I don't like him either!"

"I resent that. You do not even know me." Ezra didn't care what Jacob thought of him but while his mouth was moving, Jacob was focused on him.

It was then Buck charged Jacob, knocking the small man down onto the ground. They rolled in the dirt, trying to best the other. Ezra started to go to Buck assistance when a booming voice echoed in the woods. There was no doubt to Buck who's voice it belonged too. Bob Spikes. In recognizing the voice, a delay in Buck's fighting mode kicked in and this gave Jacob the opportunity to grab for the gun and push the barrel against Buck's chest. Ezra slowly backed away with his hands in the air. Jacob eyes Ezra briefly before quickly putting his attention on the real threat, Buck Larabee. Jacob wiped the blood from his lip, casting a sneer at having Bob walking into view.

Buck's heart dropped as he saw a beef arm around the neck of his little brother and a small pistol pointed against Vin's temple. Buck sat roughly on the ground in defeat, raising his hands higher in the air. "He's a boy, Spikes. Leave him go."

"Nah. He's my security. As long as I have him, I have you." Bob spit a bit of chew into the high weeded area. He looked over at Jacob, anger flashing in his eyes. "Why didn't you shoot him? Didn't I tell you that if they give you a problem to shoot?"

"Thought I'd have a little fun," Jacob stood up, trying to untangle his arms from the plastic vines of his shrub costume. "That's all Bob."

"Is that so?" Bob glanced around the area. "Where's the other one?"

"The other? Why he's right over…" Jacob glanced over to the spot Ezra had been standing not moments ago. "He was right there! He…."

"You thought you would have a little fun? You let that bastard get away!" Bob dragged Vin along with him as he approached Jacob threatening. Vin sunk his heels in ground but it was as Bob forgot he had a hold of the boy.

"I didn't mean too, Boss!" Jacob cowered, raising his arms to shield his face as Bob raised the gun in the air to strike him a blow.

Buck could see the battle within Bob as he struggled to keep control of the situation. Slowly Bob lowered the gun from a striking position but instead pointed the barrel between Jacob's eyes. It was then Ernie came up from the path puffing. He stopped short seeing the gun pointed at Jacob and feeling tension in the air. "Hey, Bob? I got Chris and the Jackson boy loaded on the back of one of the mules. I ain't got the strength to load up Josiah."

Bob didn't even look over at Ernie, keeping his attention on Jacob, "I want you to find him. I want him brought to me! If that punk finds help I will make you wish you never heard of me."

"I-I'll find him," Jacob hurried in a direction, moving out of fear and not brains. He stumbled, lost his balance and fell before quickly getting up and running off before Bob could change his mind.

Bob turned his attention back to Buck, placing the barrel of the gun once more at Vin's head. "Look at him. Look at your brother," Bob pulled Vin's hair once more, yanking the boy's chin up so Buck could look directly into his little brother's eyes. "I'll hurt him. Hell, I won't even mind killing the little bastard. But I'll play nice. You be a good boy, Buck Larabee and I'll maybe not hurt this maggot!"

"Why don't just leave him go? Leave him here without a horse? He can't get help then," Buck tried to haggle his brother's safety.

"He shot them, Buck! He shot them!" Vin cried out to his brother, still not certain his older brothers were tranquilized and not wounded from a bullet gun. He had just finished securing the rope's knot around Chris when Ernie broke out of the path that Nate and Joshua had taken. Ernie praised himself to Bob, telling him how he took down Joshia and Nathan. He even stretched the story by saying that they begged him to not kill them. Bob told Ernie to haul the bodies up onto mules, telling Ernie that it would be hours before they would wake up. After watching Ernie go to collect the mules that they had brought, Bob looked at his cell phone frowning that Jacob had not texted his end of the mission. It was then that Bob decided to drag Vin up the slope to check out the situation.

"That's right," Bob grinned; his teeth blacken from the chew in his mouth. "And we are all going to walk back with Ernie and you –" His eyes fell upon Buck. "Are going to help Ernie load up Josiah then you are going to let Ernie tie you up and in case you are thinking of putting up a fight, remember that I won't mind one less Larabee in the world." He pressed the barrel of the gun harder against Vin's skull causing the boy to hiss with pain.

* * *

><p>Darkness was coming fast and the shadows were growing darker and larger allowing Ezra to hide from the blundering full that attacked Buck. He was able to get behind him by climbing a tree and only dropping out of it once Jacob had moved on from the area. Carefully Ezra made his way back towards the original camping area, at the swimming hole. It was there that the horses that Nate and the Larabee brothers had brought still were kept. Bob and Ernie were still securing their hostages and Jacob, Ezra was sure, was still wondering mindlessly through the forest. Ezra found Gypsy and rested his forehead against her neck. He was in an unfamiliar situation and his mind was torn into doing what he knew he should do and what his survival instincts were telling him to do. He mentally kicked himself. He hadn't time for trying to sort things out. He had to act quickly as it was only a matter of time before Bob would come to collect the horses belonging to the brothers. Quickly Ezra undid Gypsy's bridle, stripping her until she was bare. He loathed stable cleaning but he did enjoy the company of horses and for several years, he had been able to work with them.<p>

Gypsy was an older horse, she was settled in her ways and though relaxed Ezra knew she would like nothing better than to be in a clean, warm stable eating her oats. He guided her away from the other horses, patting her in the rear to urge her to run home.

He thought about letting the other ones go but there was a chance that two horses wouldn't cause any concern where all six of them gone would no doubt cause panic. Bob would probably believe Ezra was on Gypsy and on his way for help. Either they would follow and hope to cut him off or hurry to leave the area. Either way, Ezra decided it wouldn't affect him. He had the map and the Indiana on the map was pointing to Flattop Mountain that JD had pointed out to him on his first arrival. On the picture there was a dark outline of what could be an old mining cave. Ezra thought maybe the old cover wagon in the picture belonged to a wealthy family that perhaps had hidden their wealth but hadn't been able to reclaim it and if he was lucky, it would be he who found the lost treasure.

He quickly saddled the horse that Chris had ridden, his horsemanship picking it out to be the fastest one of the five remaining. Gypsy would find her way back home at the same pace as if Ezra had ridden her. Clint would worry and quickly head out to check on his sons, finding them missing and soon investigate and search for them. Ezra hoped no harm would come to them but whether he stuck around or left, the result would end the same.

Quickly he mounted the horse and carefully trotted to the other side of the creek. He didn't know the area very well and with darkness closing in, he hadn't wanted to accidentally maim the horse in a full run.

* * *

><p>Like Ezra had predicated, Bob ended back at the swimming hole, cursing at seeing two horses gone. It meant that Ezra had escaped Jacob, who was now pleading for Bob not to harm him.<p>

Buck and Vin were tied to a trunk of a tree, separated and watching as Bob continue to beat his fist against Jacob for letting Ezra escape and all the while Ernie watched with a big smile plastered on his face. Buck had a theory about the horses. Ezra tried to saddle Chris' horse, knowing Gypsy was slower and he could reach help faster on the other horse. But Ezra was an inexperienced rider and most likely Shadow had escaped from Ezra. In defeat, Ezra settled on Gypsy and was currently trying to make it back to the ranch for help. Gypsy would know the way even if she was blind. She would get Ezra home safely and soon, they'll be rescued.

* * *

><p>Once Ezra broke from the forest, he halted Shadow to a full stop. The horse bounced from hoof to hoof, accustom to the new rider on his back. Ezra closed his eyes, the shame of leaving them behind briefly flowed over him. This was why it was better to be alone. He had only had himself to look after and no one else. At one time, he himself had been left behind while endanger because the need to survive was stronger than the need to help. It was just the way things worked.<p> 


End file.
